Nakoudo Matchmaker
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tomoyo is the great matchmaker for the Tomoeda lovebirds, but will she succeed in finding her own match, her one true love? What if her match stopped believing in love already? ET
1. Default Chapter

I always get scared when I start on series fics because I'm afraid that I might not finish it, or that it will end up in hiatus. But I'm taking yet another risk after Eagle and Romance Pocketbooks.

_For Kyte-chan, TRC, and Jess-chan._

_^_^ Syaoran no hime_

Nakoudo (Matchmaker)

She didn't know exactly what had started her into this business. Perhaps it started in fifth grade, when she put aside her feelings for her cousin, Kinomoto Sakura, to encourage Li Syaoran's affection for her. And just like any Daidouji endeavor, it was a success!

In sixth grade, she match made Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki. It was also another victory for her Cupid abilities.

As a high school freshman, she became the go-between for Rika Sasaki and Terada-sensei, who were then having problems with their rocky relationship. The two were now planning to get married next year.

Daidouji Tomoyo, the impressive Tomoeda town Nakoudo, remained the undisputed love counselor and mediator for the last six and a half years. In fact, people from neighboring towns come to her place just to consult her expertise.

She had also found herself the wedding sponsor and godmother for so many weddings and baptisms, and the adviser for even more countless young couples. She was like the emissary sent by Aphrodite straight from the peaks of Mt. Olympus.

Her mother suggested that she build a matchmaking business so her good deeds would benefit her too financially. She was still considering her mom's idea. She didn't need profits; she was happy with finding the other half of the lonely hearts and mending the pieces of those with broken hearts. Probably, this was the outlet of the unsung love she had for her dear Sakura-chan, who up to now, didn't know how much her best friend really loved her. She wasn't counting on Sakura knowing anymore either. It wasn't as bad as it seems though. Other people's lovelife affairs were enough for her.

And as for her own love life…

Refer to her statement on Sakura.

But little did she know that destiny wanted to spell something different for her love life.

Tomoyo was engrossed with the tons of emails she received in her inbox that day – all asking for love advice of course – when Sakura and Kero-chan burst into her room, the girl holding a box of doughnuts.

"Aunt Sonomi told us that you haven't taken breakfast yet because you are too busy with playing Cupid." Sakura cheerfully placed the box on her table. "Take a rest first, will you?"

Kero-chan looked at the other window in the computer screen. "A love column site?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm a contributor for a matchmaking website, but I'm thinking of launching my own online dating community."

"Ah, then for sure you won't be able to leave your PC anymore," complained Sakura.

"Well, vacation gives me too much free time in my hands." She checked her download manager- she still had a quarter of an hour before her eighth love song mp3 would finish its download. She decided to eat first. The minute the sugary bread touched her lips, she realized how really hungry she was! Soon, she found herself wolfing down the third chocolate doughnut.

"Do you enjoy what you do?" asked Sakura curiously.

Tomoyo wiped her lips delicately with a table napkin. "I do, very much. There is this kind of happiness you feel when you know you have helped someone find his/her happiness, hopefully, for the entire lifetime. I feel really accomplished when I see the couple who used to be two separate, lonely souls now very happy with each other."

"And I was your first client," laughed the cherry blossom.

"Indeed."

Sakura clapped her hands. "Ah, wait, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"Since you're so great and all with these matchmaking thingies, why don't you help me find a match for Yukito?" Her eyes twinkled. "It's been quite some time since I last saw Yukito smile ever since my brother and Mizuki-sensei patched things up."

Tomoyo knew that- she was the one who fixed Touya and Kaho back together. She then remembered the wrath someone had on her because of what she did. She cringed and pushed the unwelcome thought at the back of her mind.

"So what do you say?" asked Sakura delightedly.

"OK." Tomoyo beamed. No, she could never say No to her beloved cousin. "Give me the list of things Yukito is particular with in a woman. Take note of all the details."

"No problem! I know Yukito so well!" laughed Sakura.

"Then I'll go look for the perfect mittens to hold the snow bunny," said the raven-haired girl smilingly. She already had an idea who could it be.

Nakuru Akizuki was stunned with what Tomoyo just said to her.

"Well?" asked the girl.

"Date Yukito?" Nakuru suddenly burst into laughter. "Why will I date my former rival for Touya's attention? And when we do go out, what will we do? What will we talk about?"

"You can start talking about Touya." Tomoyo paused. "No, wait. That might chase the mood away between you two." Her eyes then lit up. "I know!" She fished something out of her bag. "Tickets for a concert! Tell him that-"

Nakuru placed her hand on Tomoyo's mouth. "Uh-uh. I don't like him as himself, and even more so because Yue is in him. So, Mistress Tomoyo, please spare me from your _nakoudo _skills."

But the Daidouji girl wasn't about to give it up- none of her matchmaking projects had gone wrong before!

"If I get Yukito to ask you out, will you go out with him then?" asked Tomoyo as Nakuru skipped away.

The moon servant paused, then smiled at her.

"Make Yue ask me out and I'll go."

Tomoyo knew the impossibility of the situation, but then, it was also a challenge, just like when Touya vehemently said before that his feelings for Kaho Mizuki were long gone.

She made an about turn, walking towards the university library determinedly.

"So what is this suddenly important thing we must talk about?" asked Yukito as Tomoyo dragged him out to the girls' CR. His eyes widened, and his discomfort became evident. "T-Tomoyo…?"

She shoved him inside and locked the door behind her. "Yukito, I need to talk to Yue."

His eyes silently asked her why, and she felt a little guilty. Tsukishiro Yukito was never at ease with the fact that another persona lives within, least of all a moon guardian of his best friend's sister.

But before she could take her words back, Yue appeared, his face drawn in its usual icy manner.

Tomoyo hid a smile. Now she knew why Nakuru was freaked out by Sakura's guardian.

"What is it that you must talk to me about?" asked Yue, his voice in deep baritone. "Is the Mistress in trouble?"

"No, but the Mistress wants to ask you a favor." She then narrated to him what Sakura sees about Yukito. In the end, the man was shaking his head.

"My existence is different from his. Do not involve me with it." He was about to revert to his Yukito form when Tomoyo suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Matte!" Tomoyo looked at him pleadingly. "Sakura is worried…and the clow mistress' concern is yours too, am I right?"

That seemed to get him thinking. His face contorted in distaste. "But ask that…that…creature out?" His eyes went to the couple of tickets on her hand. "Ask her out in this form?"

"Just this once, Yue," she pleaded, clasping her hands together and trying her best to look like a cute puppy dog.

And as she expected, even the indifferent Moon guardian was not immune to her good ole Daidouji charms. But he still had one worry, and that was Tomoyo's problem.

"What will the young master think of that?"

Tomoyo paced back and forth nervously as she looked at the Hiiragizawa mansion. She had been there once or twice- when Sakura was shooting a film with her brother and Yukito, and when Eriol invited them to a dinner where he proudly revealed Kaho Mizuki.

The latter she hurriedly pushed the thought out of her mind.

Anyway, when Sakura asked her to hook Kaho and Touya up together because she could sense that her onii-chan had not yet forgotten about the woman, she couldn't say no. Aside from the fact that she didn't like the chemistry between her teacher and her former classmates.

So she set the two up, and sparks flew once more.

Within a week, it has reached her that Hiiragizawa Eriol went back to Tomoeda because of this.

And that he was hell furious at her.

Although he didn't come to her as she expected, she was still anticipating what Eriol would do to her for giving away his special friend to her old flame. But one thing was for sure: if they would cross paths, someone would react homicidally. And it wouldn't be her.

She sighed, then summoned all her guts to enter the forbidding gates of the mansion. She made a quick sign of the cross and hoped with all her heart that Eriol was still in the university.

She knocked on the front door, crossing her fingers, hoping it would be Nakuru who would answer the door.

But mother of all misfortunes, it wasn't her.

A grim Hiiragizawa Eriol answered the door.

She gulped inwardly.

Not a good start.

**tsuzuku**


	2. 2

Daidouji Tomoyo was the least expected guest he would find standing in his doorstep, but Eriol Hiiragizawa knew it was his raven-haired classmate alright. There was no mistaking the delicate features of her angelic face and the melodious tone of voice.

His fists clenched. Who would have thought that beneath her almost-divine exterior was a scheming devil's mistress, who manipulates the love affairs of other people like string-bound puppets?

"Good afternoon, Hiiragizawa-kun," she greeted, evidently ill at ease. Who wouldn't, the way he was glowering at her.

"Good afternoon," he said stiffly. He refused to open the door wider for her, even to give her an invitation to let herself in.

"Er, is Nakuru there?" she asked, fidgeting under his piercing gaze.

"I don't think so," he said coolly.

Silence.

"Anything more I can help you with, Daidouji-san?" he asked coldly.

She exhaled audibly, then faced him courageously. "Hiiragizawa-kun, I know that you are not, well, delighted to see me…after what happened between you and Mizuki-sensei…"

_Oops,_ she thought when she saw his face turned darker. She continued quickly. "…but maybe, we can put things behind already. After all, it's been some months already, and they're planning to get married already-"

"They're planning to get _what_?!" His voice rose dangerously.

Tomoyo took a step back cautiously. She had never seen her classmate this angry before. "Er, they're planning to get married, Mizuki-sensei and Touya."

"I will not allow it!" he declared.

"What will you do then, tell it to the Supreme Court?" she asked, unable to suppress her amusement. He was as entertaining as he was frightful when he was furious; whoever said that a woman scorned was scary should meet a Clow Reed reincarnation scorned.

She instantly became the target of his blazing eyes. "You do know very well that it's all your fault." His voice calmed, but that doesn't mean his poison did too.

"It's not my fault- they were just destined to fall in love," she shrugged, her voice even. It was betraying the panic within her, that Hiiragizawa Eriol might seek revenge on her. Now she knew why Cupid chose bow and arrows as his tools- to protect himself from the jilted people who also loved the people he matchmade. She vowed to take one too the next time.

"Destiny my foot! You manipulated them!"

"I didn't; I just helped them see how much they still care for each other." Tomoyo sighed, for she couldn't understand for the life of her why an all-knowing mage couldn't digest the simple fact that there is such thing as star-crossed love.

Then it hit her. If Eriol didn't believe in it, how could she proceed with her matchmaking plans for Yukito and Nakuru?

"You still manipulated them," he pointed out.

Tomoyo sighed. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Back when we were in fifth grade, you created gigantic pool waves, oversized stuffed bears, and sudden blizzards. Heck, you even locked two people in an elevator and threatened to put the town of Tomoeda into endless slumber, just to make Sakura-chan transform those cards. Now look who's more manipulative between the two of us?"

When she saw him grimace, she knew she won a point. She fought back a proud grin- Daidouji Tomoyo was not only skilled in matchmaking, she also knew how to fight verbal battles- and win one. Now that she made a point, she must give the coup de grâce, the final blow. She was going to make him relish her victory by leaving with the final say.

She pivoted, her hair flying behind her shoulders. "I think I'll see Nakuru in the university. Good day, and nice seeing you again, Hiiragizawa-kun."

When she had walked several meters away already, she realized that now more than ever, she made her situation difficult. How could she push through with her matchmaking plans aggressively if she couldn't set foot on the Hiiragizawa mansion?

She massaged her aching temples- she needed a cup of coffee. It would set her mind straight, for sure.

The minute she stepped into the café, she felt everyone's eyes on her. Understandable, because her matchmaking prowess was already well-known, thanks to the power of the word of the mouth.

She got a free mug of frothy coffee, because the manager of the café had become one of her clients half a year back. She smiled when she remembered that the happiness the manager of the café was looking for all her life was closer than she thought- the janitor of the establishment that had been with her all her life too.

She chose a seat a little far from the crowd so she could think. She needed to assess the situation of her current matchmaking project.

One, Nakuru and Yukito both had a thing for Touya.

Two, Ruby Moon and Yue were competitors for the same master.

Three, Eriol would not let her into his house so she could get started on warming Nakuru up for Yukito.

The first two problems were already an all-too familiar obstacle for her. She knew she could solve that, if only she tried hard enough. Yue wasn't as tough as he thought, and she would just have to concentrate on his weakness- little girls.

Now Eriol Hiiragizawa was _the_ problem. Nakuru opts to stay home with her master all the time, and she wasn't sure if Eriol would let his servant talk to her, even if she claimed that she has the cure for Spinel's weird behavior towards sweets.

Give Kaho Mizuki back to Eriol?

Nah. Why ruin Touya and Kaho? Besides, her teacher deserves more than someone as narrow-minded as Eriol.

But Eriol minus Kaho equals Grouchy Eriol. Now, Grouchy Eriol times Nakuru plus Yukito equals doomed matchmaking.

So, to solve the equation, she needed to balance.

Feeling inspired, she took out her handy pen and notebook and began to write.

"Rule of chemistry: both sides must be equal." Her eyes lit up. "I know!" She clapped her hands in delight. "Hiiragizawa-kun needs a lovelife! If he is in love, then he would be too distracted to even get in the way for my matchmaking plans!"

There was a problem though- he was already in love, and with the wrong woman. Tomoyo sighed. "Mr. Nobody is not so perfect anymore." She decided to brainstorm for women who could be Eriol's match.

Someone who could match wit with his.

Someone who understood that he was more than an average Londoner. Someone who could digest the issues he has about his existence and identity.

Someone with lots of patience, one who could understand how his gray matter works.

Someone who could make him forget that Kaho Mizuki once became the center of his life.

In short, someone who doesn't exist.

Daidouji Tomoyo's tinkling peals of delighted laughter echoed inside the café, making everyone smile too. The Tomoeda nakoudo is up to something yet again.

"Who was our guest awhile ago, Master Eriol?" asked Spinel when it saw its master glaring at the front door as if it was the gates leading to Hades' underworld ball.

"The bane of my love life," he said through gritted teeth.

Spinel smirked. "Pardon? Whose love life?"

Eriol glared at the feline. "I didn't know that your auditory senses are nulled by sweets too."

The cat snickered. "Just making sure I heard it right."

Eriol muttered colorful profanities under his breath while the feline listened, marveling at his fluency.

"So, was it a girl scout selling cookies?" asked the cat.

"It was the famed Daidouji Tomoyo-san, the Nakuodo." Eriol exhaled sharply. "Everyone's love know-it-all."

"You don't seem to be fond of her," said Suppi. "I remember that back in your elementary days, you seem to talk to her a lot."

"Which was before she took a matchmaking career," he retorted. "She used to be a sweet, nice lass back then."

"Master, then and now, she had always been addicted to love. No matter if it wasn't her in love, just as long as she finds people around her in love too." Spinel shrugged. "That's the nature of a hopeless romantic."

"Nonsense. She's meddling with others' affairs."

"Duh. As if you didn't too."

"I had a _valid_ reason!" he said indignantly. "It's for the sake of the clow cards."

"She has a valid reason too," defended the feline. "She's doing it because she wants people to experience the magic of falling in love. And when had love become an invalid reason in the rules of life?"

For that, Eriol had no ready reply. Instead, he said," Which side are you on? I am your master!"

"I didn't say you weren't." Spinel looked at its master squarely. "And I am doing this for your own good too. It's time for you to move on."

"Not without getting justice with what she did to me and Kaho!" said Eriol firmly.

"That very thing-your thirst for revenge- would make you unhappy, Master," said Suppi. "And all Nakuru and I want is to see you happy. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I will be happy once I get Kaho back and I teach the nakoudo a lesson she will never forget."

Spinel shrugged- no use in arguing with a man whose mind was closed and unaccepting. "So what's the big plan?"

Eriol hesitated.

"I take it you have none yet."

"I'm working on it," said Eriol, scowling. He wasn't called the Second Clow Reed for nothing.

That night, Tomoyo read the likes and dislikes of Yukito with women, courtesy of her equally-sneaky-if-she-wants-to cousin, Sakura. She smiled sheepishly- this was going to be harder than she thought. Nakuru was the opposite of everything Yukito wanted- from attitude right down to zest overdrive. Their only common ground was Kinomoto Touya and the Clow Mistress, and they were still rivals there.

"Ah, but a Daidouji never says never!" She made a quick note on her pad. She would get Yukito and Nakuru together, no matter what!

Now as for Eriol's mystery woman…

Tomoyo looked at her database of single women. None were good enough for his taste.

She shook her head. "Erase, erase! Eriol is not good enough for anyone, that's it."

But if she wanted to make headway on her matchmaking plans, she must find the perfect girl for him, FAST!

**Tsuzuku ** 


	3. 3

"_I am a nakoudo. I hate seeing lonely hearts. I want to see everybody happy. Got a problem with that?" _

Chapter 3 

Dedicated to the reviewer who needs an email buddy ^^ Gomen if I wasn't able to email you. I tried once, but Mailer-daemon said it doesn't like the host. Another email addy perhaps?

Eriol was reading his daily dose of scholarly text when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Answer it, Nakuru," he ordered, not looking up from his literature. 

"Aaw," she said grumpily. She was feasting on the remnants of the Chocolate ice cream he bought two hours ago. Ice cream and its relative sweets wouldn't last more than three hours in the refrigerator, not when the kinds of insatiable Nakuru live in the house.

Spinel rolled its eyes. "Don't expect me to answer the door. People are not really used to flying felines."

Nakuru marched out of the living room grumpily, but not without taking the gallon along with her. She didn't trust flying felines, especially those named Suppi.

The cat watched the girl go. "Lately, our doorbell has started to get busy. Really strange, considering that you are not the type to have people coming over to your home to pay a social call."

"Must be the milkman," he said with ill-concealed boredom.

"At noon?"

Eriol shrugged.

Nakuru returned to the living room, skipping happily.

"Quite an abrupt change of mood," he remarked. 

"Being weird is an Akizuki Nakuru specialty," pointed the smirking feline out.

Nakuru showed them what was behind her back. "Lookie, Master! Someone sent you flowers!"

"Sent _what_?!" Spinel looked like it just heard the Pope join an atheist club.

Eriol frowned. "Are you sure the flowers are for me?" He looked at the three white roses tied together with a blue bow. There was a card attached to it, and out of curiosity, he peeked at it.

I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-kun. Let's try to put things behind and be friends again.

_Kaho. _Hope rose within him, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the signature.

Daidouji Tomoyo Tomoeda Nakoudo 

He crumpled the card suddenly, his force enough to bend even a metal alloy, surprising his servants.

"What's wrong, Master? You didn't like the card's contents?" asked Spinel.

"You didn't like the card's design?" asked Nakuru. 

"Throw away these…these _things_ right now," he said, his voice rising. He flung the flowers on the floor as if its germs would contaminate his skin.

Nakuru's jaw dropped open. "M-Master!"

"Get them out of my sight right now!" Eriol was about to turn his back on the scene when he heard a familiar laugh.

Tomoyo Daidouji emerged from the front door, giggling merrily. "And I thought my mother is the worst case of menopause that I've ever encountered." She looked at the flowers, shaking her head. "Poor roses…they were only trying to cheer you up, and they had to die like that."

Eriol glared at her. "How the hell did you get here?"

To which, the _nakoudo_ smiled back sweetly. "Love, if you intend to ask your guests such questions, then pray tell, why did you have to build a front door?"

Behind him, his servants snickered. Only a few can do solid rebuttals against their master.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Alright, so what were those roses for?"

Tomoyo blinked innocently. "Why, a peace offering, Love!"

That was the second time she used an endearment. Eriol exhaled sharply. "And why do you keep on calling me 'Love'?"

"Because it will sound awkward if I call you 'Hate'," she laughed, sending the servants snickering too.

He bridged the gap between the two of them with two solid steps. He stared down at her with what he hoped was a fierce look enough to shut her up. To his dismay, she met his lethal gaze with a saccharine smile.

"Look, Daidouji Tomoyo-san. Tell me already what's your ulterior motive for the flowers so we can stop wasting time," he said, punctuating every word with heavy emphasis.

Tomoyo smiled as she wiped her nose delicately. "Hi-kun, may I interrupt? Your saliva is going on an excursion on my face."

His face burned, and he took a step back. "OK, is that better?"

"Much better," she smiled. "So you were saying?"

"Tell me why you suddenly gave me white roses and why you apologized and why you are here," he ranted in one breath.

Tomoyo shrugged. "To your three questions, I have three words for a reply." She looked at him in the eye. "I'm courting you."

Eriol felt as if an atomic bomb exploded near him. The confession was short of an apocalypse shocker.

Daidouji Tomoyo- _the _Daidouji Tomoyo who took the love of his life away from him- was going to _court_ him?

Spinel and Nakuru looked pretty astounded too. "Why the sudden interest on Master Eriol?" asked the feline, who recovered first.

"Because I think he needs a love life," she shrugged.

Nakuru smiled slowly. "I agree."

"Who asked you?" snapped Eriol. "Why the hell do you care about my love life?"

"Because I'm a _nakoudo_," she explained. "I hate seeing lonely hearts. I want everyone to be happy. Got a problem with that?"

"I'm not lonely," he barked. "I'm angry!!! A-n-g-r-y at you, dammit!"

She smiled, unaffected. "_Angry _and lonely, then."

He groaned, then crossed his arms. "OK, tell me what you intend to do about it, Nakoudo. How sure are you that you are the divine solution to my quandary? Can you guarantee that you can make me happy if ever I let you in my life?"

"Life doesn't give warranties, for life itself has an expiry date." She flipped her hair. "But I'll do my best. They don't call me the love doctor for nothing."

Nakuru's eyes grew big. "Doctor Love? As in that doctor I hear on the radio who tackles problems on ejaculations and dog-style positions?"

Tomoyo blinked, then laughed. "Er…no, that's a _different_ Doctor Love."

"I wanted to call him because I have been meaning to ask how topical anesthesia is used in bed but I don't know his number," admitted Nakuru.

"I got it!" Eriol suddenly said, eyes lit up.

Tomoyo looked at him, amused. "Doctor Love's number or the answer on topical anesthesia?"

He turned to her, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Make me fall in love, Daidouji Tomoyo. I dare you."

She paused, looking at him cautiously. A hint of the old Hiiragizawa Eriol with his sneaky plans for Li and Sakura was reminiscent in the gleam in his eyes. She had to admit, she was a little curious. She nodded. "Deal!"

Tomoyo was long gone when Spinel and Nakuru interrogated him.

"Why did you do that?" asked the feline in disbelief. "You practically said awhile ago that she is the vilest woman you've ever met. Why did you agree to play her game?"

"I told you, Spinel, I want JUSTICE!" He raised his fist for emphasis.

The two sweatdropped.

"How will you achieve JUSTICE then?" asked Nakuru, puzzled.

Eriol smiled gleefully. "Daidouji Tomoyo-san is the staunchest advocate of true love. I wonder how she will feel if she gets broken-hearted…"

"You'll smash her ribcage?!" Nakuru was horrified.

Eriol rolled his eyes- an act he was getting used to courtesy of Nakuru Akizuki's astounding perception.

"If I hurt her _emotionally_," he said for simple Nakuru's sake, "then she would stop believing in love. She would understand that love is not all a bed of roses, for it has thorns too. That love is not pure heaven, because love hurts like hell too." The Clow Reed reincarnation grinned wickedly. "Cupid not believing in romance. Ah, what a beholding sight!"

Spinel and Nakuru looked at their master as if he had gone crazy. It was alright for him to get depressed when he was jilted, but to be obsessed on wrecking romance?

"Isn't that a bit too much?" asked Nakuru, breaking the silence.

"It's barely enough!" said the Londoner. "If she is really a promoter of love of mankind, then why did she ruin me and Kaho? It's not fair."

His servants could only sigh.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Spinel.

"I'm going to be friendly with her…_really _friendly. I'll make her fall for me _hard_, then I'll drop her like a hot potato." He smiled satisfactorily. "That should give her some real insight on the other side of romance."

"That's cruel!" protested Nakuru immediately. 

"As if she was considerate enough to take my feelings into deliberation when she matchmade Kaho and Touya." Eriol nodded to himself approvingly. "That's right. That would teach her a lesson."

Nakuru raised her hand. "I have a question. Don't you think Ms. Tomoyo would find it weird that you suddenly would act sweetly towards her? I mean, she's smart. She's Daidouji Tomoyo, you know."

He waved a hand dismissively. "People in love lose reason, although for the life of me, I can't imagine why they let that happen. Talk about the ultimate stupidity." He ignored the little voice telling him that he was one of the people who possess the 'ultimate stupidity'.

"You make it sound like a foolproof plan," remarked Suppi.

"Even more than that." He smiled. "It's nakoudo-proof."

"We'll see about that," said Nakuru, who was all-support for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo raised her fists in victory. She really did it! She now has access to the inside of the Hiiragizawa mansion!

She patted herself in mute congratulation. She was on her way to penetrating into Akizuki Nakuru's heart! Now all she had to do was warm her up to the idea of Mr.-Hey-I'm-Emotionally-Constipated Yue asking her out to a rock concert.

Piece of cake.

It was a stroke of genius- since she couldn't think of any other girl who could deal with his issues and abnormalities; she decided to pick herself for the supply-your-own-adjective girl to matchmake with the Royal Reincarnation.

Although at first she had doubts as to how Eriol would react when she presented herself to him, she was glad that he was making things easy for her.

But that didn't mean she could rest on her laurels- Hiiragizawa Eriol did NOT give in; he merely played along, maybe out of boredom or out of curiosity.

"No matter," she told herself. "I'm ready to face him too."

She laughed when she remembered her encounter with Eriol awhile ago- he looked like he was really ready to kill her.

"Did I really do the right thing? Maybe he really did love Kaho," she said slowly.

A minute later, she grinned. "Nah! I can feel true love when I sense it, and I don't feel the sparks between him and Mizuki-sensei. It was just his wounded ego." 

But she had to give credit to where it was due: a furious Hiiragizawa Eriol could be totally sexy too. Enough to drive women into their primitive animalistic instincts and say "Grr. He's _the_ mate for me! Get your claws off her, you bitch!"

She smiled at the thought. "Next time, I'll annoy him again. But I'll bring my videocam this time so I can capture his face, then I'll post the clip in the website." Her eyes twinkled. "Fifty thousand hits, here we come!"

Eriol was about to get up and stretch before he plunges to his music session when he noticed once more the white roses that were left on the floor. Nakuru had not bothered to clean the living room yet, because she and Spinel were engrossed with cooking lunch.

He knelt down and looked at the roses. Kaho Mizuki loved red roses, that was why when she left him, he vowed never to look on another rose again.

But to his surprise, looking at the roses could only remind him of Daidouji Tomoyo's laughing face, her teasing eyes twinkling with child-like naughtiness. The persona he knew was hidden beneath her smooth, elegant exterior back when they were in fifth grade, or how else could have she made her first matchmaking success?

He sighed, annoyed to the superlative degree. "Ah, why am I thinking of her anyway? Talk about a waste of electrical nerve impulses!" He got up.

"Master, you're talking to yourself again?" teased Nakuru from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just discovered what a great conversationalist he is compared to you," he said dryly, resisting the urge to take one more lingering look at the smashed roses.

Just like what he said, Daidouji Tomoyo-related thoughts were futile ways to spend mental energy. He would rather have engaged in debates on the right color for nail polish.

Right.

**tsuzuku**


	4. 4

"It's nice to be a little crazy every once in a while. Look at your young master Clow Reed sequel."

Chapter 4__

Dedicated to Omi and Meggy. Wala man tayong communication through email, titigan ko lang ang toilet bowl namin, naaalala ko na kayo. Aishiteiru yo!

"Ah, Tomoyo, this is such a feast!" Yukito said, eyes wide. Before him were hundreds of plates filled with all the specialty dishes of the different restaurants all over Japan.

Daidouji Tomoyo batted her eyelashes. "I figured that this would help you put in a _agreeable_ mood, my friend."

Yukito paused from eating. "Oh no, don't tell me you haven't forgotten about that ridiculous idea of putting me and Na…Akizuki-san together?"

"It never left my mind for a second." Tomoyo then blinked. "How did you know?"

"He told me," he said simply, referring casually to his other persona.

"Eh?" _How did that happen?_

Yukito read her mind and commented wryly, "I believe, it's an outstanding example of _intrapersonal communication_."

"Oh." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. " No matter. You know that I'll do anything for Sakura-chan, and when she asked me to make you happy, I couldn't say no."

"But I am happy!" protested Yukito.

"Then I'll make you happier!"

"Gah!" The man didn't know whether to roll his eyes or to chuckle in amusement. Now he understood why Daidouji Tomoyo was called the 'Great Nakoudo'. He chose the former, hoping to discourage her. "Tomoyo, look. You don't force love; it comes naturally. If I am destined to fall for Akizuki-san, then it shall happen."

Tomoyo sighed. "Iie. I am not forcing love, I'm just giving it a little suggestive push."

The snow rabbit laughed. He had to admire her perseverance, and he mused that she would make a wonderful nagging wife to some stubborn and pompous man someday.

"Besides," she continued, "Cupid is worse than me. If he would do this job, chances are, he would shoot you down with arrows. As for me, I'm even treating you to a sumptuous banquet."

"Imagine that," smiled Yukito, forking a piece of vegetable.

"I therefore conclude that you give my idea a try," she finished. "It wouldn't hurt, would it? You'll gain a new friend, and you'll have something extraordinary to break your routine."

Yukito suddenly shut his eyes, and wings enveloped him. Yue appeared before her, face dark. "Ruby Moon…my friend? No, thank you, I would rather be a friendless loner. At least my sanity is intact."

Tomoyo laughed. "It's nice to be a little crazy every once in a while. Look at your young master Clow Reed sequel."

"Master Hiiragizawa?" frowned Yue.

"Hai. He challenged me to make him fall in love with me." She shrugged. "Now between asking someone like you to ask someone like Nakuru out on a date-"

"What do you mean someone like me?" interrupted Yue, outraged.

"-or asking someone like me to make someone like Eriol Hiiragizawa fall in love with me, which is the crazier situation?" she asked.

"The latter."

"Exactly."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I still won't do it. It's…absurd."  

Tomoyo sighed. She had anticipated that he would be difficult; after all, he _was_ Yue. But the bottom line was, she _was_ Daidouji Tomoyo.

She gave him the most wounded look she could muster. "All I wanted to do is to make Sakura-chan happy. I just wanted to do what she wishes, and here you are, being selfish. Meanie!"

Yue sweatdropped. "Selfish? I just wanted to ensure that Ruby Moon's stupidity doesn't rub on me-"

"Just one little date…and you're not the one I'm pairing, you know. I'm pairing Yukito with Nakuru. The only role you had to play is to ask Nakuru out officially in your form. You're not the one who will date Naku-chan."

The moon guardian rubbed his aching temples. "It's against my reputation."

"But it will make Sakura-chan happy."

She watched the guardian's hard profile mellow. Ah, Kinomoto Sakura was the ultimate blackmail- no one could just say no to her sweet, sweet name.

"But what will Master Hiiragizawa think when he learns that I…I asked that creature out?"

"I'll take care of Eriol Hiiragizawa- just do what I say," she said confidently.

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to, because I'll do the knowing, thinking and scheming here."

He still looked reluctant, so Tomoyo quickly placed the tickets on his hands. "Good luck, Yue."

Warning knocks disturbed their conversation. "Miss Tomoyo, someone sent you a bouquet," the maid announced from the other side of the closed door.

"You know what to do," said Tomoyo to the voice. "Give the flowers to the spinsters you know."

Yue looked at her quizzically. "Why are you giving away your flowers?"

"That's because we already have enough flowers in my garden," she replied. "So I give the flowers to those who need cheering up." She smiled at him. "I could have sent you flowers too, but I'm sure Nakuru could cheer you up."

"Are you suggesting that she…that I…" His face soured. "Impossible!"

"That's what Bill Gates thought too regarding the commercial viability of the Internet back in 1996," she said sweetly.

Her reply drew a blank face.

She sighed. "Never mind."

Yue and Tomoyo were seated in the car that the latter was driving herself. They were parked in front of the Hiiragizawa mansion, doing a last-minute gameplan.

"I go into the house and talk Eriol-kun out of the house. You then go in and do what you are suppose to do. You have one hour," she said.

"But what if Master sees me in the car?"

"He won't; you'll be hiding behind those bushes." She pointed to the bushes by the front door.

"You didn't say anything about hiding there like some kind of a thief!" he protested, looking at his immaculate white outfit.

"I'll pay for the laundry services," she said, groaning. She then gave him a push. "Now go!"

Eriol was humming to himself as he pretended to be engrossed in reading. Actually, he had been anticipating Tomoyo's arrival- he sent her a bouquet an hour ago, and he was expecting that she would come here and say thank you, or perhaps something more.

The last time he sent Kaho a bouquet, he remembered that she immediately came to him, all flushed. She was trying to look composed, he knew that, for she was supposed to be mature and all. The minute he reached for her though, he instantly felt her throw all her poise into the wind. He remembered how she kissed him with abandon, and releasing the passionate woman in her was a complete delight for him.

At the back of his mind, he wondered whether kissing Daidouji Tomoyo was the same too. He hurriedly suppressed the thought- it was just his hormones again, that was why he was lusting even after someone like her.

The front door opened.

"Daidouji Tomoyo-san, what a surprise," he said in an even tone, eyeing her for those discreet signs Kaho always shows. When he found none, he decided that she must be very good at hiding it.

"Hi Hiiragizawa-kun! What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the book he was reading.

_Playing casual, huh? Fine by me._ Eriol smiled languidly. "Reading." He pretended to be too busy in reading to even glance up at her.

"What a gifted child you are!" Tomoyo pointed to the book. "Do you always read your books upside-down?" 

He blinked, then realized that it was, indeed, the wrong way up. He kicked himself mentally, then smiled at her unaffectedly. "I was just curious as to how the letters will appear if it will be read this way."

"So did you discover something when you did that?" she asked in impeccable seriousness. "You know, like that episode in _Exposed_, when they were decoding the Bible and found the death of Princess Diana prophesized in there."

It took him great efforts not to tear her apart. "No," he said through gritted teeth. She was toying with him! He placed the accursed book on his lap and maintained his cheerful mask. "So what brought you here?"

"I did say I was courting so I decided to ask you out on a date," she said casually, as if she was just asking him to walk to school with her.

Eriol felt his mood improving. Now they were talking. "Sure, no problem."

"Your treat, of course."

His mood darkened again. "What?!" he spat out. "You're the one taking me out on a date! Why should I pay?"

She nudged him playfully. "Hey, I'm the one doing you a favor here. I reckon that if I won't invite you out, no one else would. It would have been another boring day for you then."

She was right, but she didn't need to know that. "Then I don't need your _kindness_. I'm staying here."

"What a miser," she teased. "And all along I thought you were a gentleman."

"I'm just an economizer," he said defensively.

"Right," she said, grinning meaningfully.

"Don't smile that way!" he barked.

"Why? Because I'm so pretty when I smile like this?" She beamed flirtatiously even more.

"Yes!" he paused. "I mean, hell no! Because it's irritating!"

"Okie-dokie." She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come, Hiiragizawa-kun. Get that lazy rear out of your chair!"

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, wincing when he felt his sleeping feet experience the pins-and-needles sensation.

"Out of here." Tomoyo glanced at him. "Let's go to the park and pretend we're lovers."

"We aren't!" One more smartass comment from her and he didn't know if he could still hold off the colors threatening to rush to his face.

"OK, let's pretend that I'm Julia Roberts and I'm taking you out for a walk." She smiled at him. "Coo, come here, doggie."

He suddenly wished he had not locked the Clow key anymore in his drawers. It would certainly come in handy right now- he wanted to use the Sleep Card, the Maze Card…anything that could stop Daidouji Tomoyo!

"Gah! No, let go of me!" he said in his last-ditch effort to protest. They were in the front door already.

She laughed delightedly. "Oh, you are _so_ Victorian! Come with me and loosen up a bit! You'll find strolling a better option than reading books upside-down." 

"Damn you, woman!"

Yue watched as Tomoyo dragged a screaming Eriol out of the house. He sweatdropped when the two reached the car, and Eriol suddenly yelled at Tomoyo.

"What are you trying to do, blind me?" 

"How should I know you were a vampire?"

"Me, a vampire?" he asked in disbelief.

"What other logical explanation can explicate your fear of the sun?" she asked challengingly.

"It's my skin! And my eyes! I'm just not used to being out in the scorching heat of that devil!" He pointed to the sun.

"The more reason why I should take you out." She reached for his coat and unfastened its top two buttons. He flinched, making her laugh. "Hiiragizawa, easy! I won't strip you naked! You're sweating!"

"No matter. Your car has an air-conditioning, right?" he asked, looking at the limousine in relief.

"Whoever said anything about a car?" She proceeded to drag him into the park, _walking_.

"Daidouji-san, you…you…"

"Me...me…" she mimicked, laughing.

The moon guardian watched as the two disappeared. It was now his show. He looked at the rock concert tickets, then at the house. "For Mistress Sakura, for Mistress Sakura, for Mistress Sakura…and for the free whole-day spa in the Daidouji onsen." 

"Yue?"

The moon guardian flinched, then turned around slowly.

Nakuru was looking at him curiously through the bushes. "What the hell are you doing there?"

_OK, so this wasn't the way I planned things to be._ Eriol glanced at the humming Tomoyo sideways. _In my timetable, she's supposed to be love struck with me already. That's what happened with Kaho and those other women I had one-night stands with. Fine, she's with me now, but she doesn't show those telltale signs those women showed to prove that they're crazy about me._

_Nah, I can't be doing something wrong. Maybe she's just shy, and just holding her feelings back. That must be it. I should make the first move so it would be much easier for her.  _He smiled at her. "Daidouji-san?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at him expectantly.

He gulped a little- it was hard to look at those lovely purple pools and not drown in them helplessly. He decided to turn his eyes to the big blue penguin slide. "Did you like the flowers I sent you awhile ago?"

"Flowers?" She frowned.

He nodded awkwardly. "You know…the white roses…"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Oh! _Those_ roses."

He nodded, relieved.

She smiled sheepishly. "To be honest with you, I gave it away."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

"Flowers are given to people who need cheering up. I'm quite happy, so instead of keeping something like that for myself, I give them to those people who I know will appreciate them even more than I could," she explained. She suddenly stepped in front of him and clasped her hands together in a prayer position in front of her face. She smiled at him apologetically. "Gomen."

He was still in a daze. So the reason Tomoyo came to him wasn't as he originally thought; she came just because she thought she genuinely thinks he needed company! He didn't know what to feel.

In the end, he decided that putting her under his spell would be much harder than he thought. But he loved challenges almost as much as he loved his Clow cards. It would be a sweet victory to conquer the amethyst-eyed nakoudo.

Tomoyo flinched when she felt his hand on hers. He smiled tenderly, then imprisoned them with his. "Let's go."

In the entire course of their stroll, he didn't let go of her hands.

"I did as you've ordered," said Yue that night. They were in the Daidouji library, where Tomoyo was making her bi-weekly article for the website.

She smiled proudly. "That's my boy, Yue! You'll make Sakura-chan happy!"

Yue nodded, but he remained standing in front of her.

She sweatdropped. "Er, anything more, Yue?"

He held his hand out. "The ticket to the onsen resort."

"Oh yeah!" She fished out one, but Yue grabbed two.

"To compensate for my pride," he said before reverting to his Yukito form.

She shook her head laughingly. Humor and humanness was starting to rub on the moon guardian, and she was glad. Love and its offspring, happiness, were for everyone, after all.

Yukito opened his eyes, adjusted them to the surroundings, then turned to Tomoyo. "So it was done." He said.

She nodded.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Yukito bade good night. She walked him to the gates.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" she asked.

"If I start to eat, I might never stop. And I have this tendency to fall asleep when I'm hungry. I might not be able to study for our exams." Yukito waved. "Maybe next time?"

"Definitely."

Minutes later, she was back in her room, working for her article. However, she couldn't stop thinking of someone in particular.

She shrugged- she convinced herself that she was just feeling infatuation. After all, it had happened to her countless of times before when she was matchmaking- she liked Li Syaoran a lot, for instance. Soon enough though, when she sees how perfect the guy goes with the girl she's pairing him with, she would forget about her silly crush.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was definitely not the first. Besides, whose knees wouldn't go weak when he smiles like that? Holds her hand like that?

She sighed- she better get back on her article.

**tsuzuku**


	5. 5

My birthday blowout to E/T fans! ^___^

--- Syaoran no hime, who just turned 17 this 27th of September 2003.

Eriol was checking his email that night when he received an email from Sakura, recommending the site Tomoyo works for. He was intending to delete it, but he decided to click on the link, just to satisfy the stupid curiosity bugging him. He was brought to a matchmaking website, and to his surprise, Tomoyo has her own section in it!

He browsed through her articles- she made a lot of them, sure enough. Her guestbook has a myriad of thank-you entries and testimonials on her effectiveness as a nakoudo. Sure enough, there were also entries from the local residents of Tomoeda, the direct receivers of Tomoyo's gift in matchmaking.

"So she's this great, huh?" His eyes went to the feedback corner, and his fingers started to type something.

Tomoyo finished uploading her article when her IM alerted her of a just-sent email.

She opened her email- it was not from the usual email addresses she get from the usual people who regularly drop by the site.

I read that you are a really good nakoudo, so I thought you can maybe help me with my love problem. Please contact me when you will be online again so we can chat.

Tomoyo copied the email address into her messenger and buzzed the person.

I'm available. I'm ready to help you with the best that I can.

A reply was quick.

Thanks. This is my problem.

_I'm a guy, and I'm in love with this girl…really special girl. I've known her since childhood, and I have been all eyes on her ever since. I can't tell her how I feel, because I'm afraid that she won't reciprocate my feelings._

_She sends me mixed signs though. Just when I think she doesn't like me, I will catch her looking at me, tongue stuck out seductively at me, with even saliva to boot! When I try to go her though, she runs away, and one time, she barked angrily at me._

_What should I do then? I can't sleep if I can't see her before I go to bed. I can't eat without seeing her first. People are laughing at me already, saying I'm nuts, but to hell with them! I love her with all my heart!_

Tomoyo frowned, then began to type.

I think you should have a heart-to-heart talk with her…what's the girl's name?

The answer came at once.

Precious. But I can't talk to her…she has this crazed, animal look in her eyes everytime I go near her, as if she's ready to pounce on me. And when she does talk, most of the time, she's incoherent.

Tomoyo paused, then typed:

_What exactly does she say to you?_

Her eyes widened when she read the next line.

_Arf, arf arf!_

The Daidouji temper flared. "How dare he!" Her fingers flew onto the keyboard.

I was being serious because I genuinely wanted you to be helped! Are you aware that you wasted a substantial amount of my time?

Her hackle rose when she read what was written next.

Temper, temper, Daidouji-san.

And that was when she knew who was she up against. Her fingers flew to the keyboard.

Your taste with women is sure queer. First, you fell in love with someone light years away from your age. Then you dare the nakoudo to fall in love with you. Now you go for female dogs. I don't know what to expect next from you.

She smirked- all the people she knew online calls her "nakoudo", so she instantly knew who the mysterious chatmate was.

Her suspicion was further proved when the person was speechless for a minute. Then he typed, How did you know it's me?

To which, she replied: There is only one person who calls me 'Daidouji-san', you know.

Besides, you are the only one I know that has the tendency to fall in love with a dog.

She topped it off with a smirking emoticon.

Eriol read her message, and he had to say that beneath his annoyance, he was plain amused. The girl just couldn't run out of words to say- she was downright witty, and he was attracted to women like that. Daidouji Tomoyo wasn't like his past flings who sought to please him, flatter him. He was entertained by the fact that she could always find something about him to poke fun of, and whether he admits or not, he liked that.

But that doesn't change the fact that she, the know-it-all nakoudo, broke his relationship with Mizuki Kaho that he had cared for and worked hard to keep. And he wasn't the lenient type of person.

You're speechless, said his chatmate. Are you still there, or are you already on your way out of your house to chase Precious?

He chuckled, and typed, I'll have to rethink my feelings over. I don't think I can imagine how I would survive in our conversations when her only vocabulary is arf.

Her reply was instant. Who cares about the conversation? Think about your kiss! It would be one hell of a sloppiness if you two do French kissing.

Thanks for the advice, he typed before shaking his head laughingly. When was the last time that he had laughed this hard? He couldn't remember anymore.

The next afternoon, Tomoyo and Yukito arrived in the Hiiragizawa mansion, where Nakuru was waiting for them impatiently.

"OK, lovebirds, listen up," she said when the two alter ego of the moon guardians had settled. "I want Sakura-chan to see you two together, so I'm going to tape you two in the entire course of your date."

Yukito rubbed his cheek. "E-Entire course? Tomoyo, we're just going to watch a rock concert. There won't be dramatic things to capture in such venue."

Nakuru shrugged. "It's ok with me, just so we can get over with it already."

Tomoyo smiled at the snow bunny. "Why can't you be as cooperative as Nakuru here? It's not like I'll send it to Japan's leading TV network and have it broadcasted on primetime."

The two's eyes widened; they knew that a Daidouji was capable of anything and everything, her abilities almost as powerful as Clow Reed's magic even.

"So smile, you two! Show Sakura-chan that you are a happy, loving couple! Compress, please. Good, smile, wave, and say 'sex'," she instructed.

Yukito looked scandalized as Nakuru gamely did what she instructed.

"Sex? What is that for?" he asked uncomfortably. "Can't we just say 'cheese'?"

"My word will flaunt those hard, dense structures in the mouth of your vertebrate structure much more sparkly than your word," she explained impatiently. She focused her video camera more. "Nakuru, you're looking great!"

This encouraged the moon servant of Eriol more. "Sex! Sex! Sex!" she said cheerfully, waving a peace sign.

"Yukito," said Tomoyo, pointedly looking at the faintly blushing man. 

He muttered something under his breath.

"I can't hear you," the nakoudo said in a singsong voice.

"Alright already! Sex! Sex! Sex!" yelled Yukito, shutting his eyes tight, as if Touya was watching him right now make fun of himself.

"What the hell-" Eriol Hiiragizawa thundered out of the door, face dark. "What is it with all these "Sex!" screams I hear in my domicile?" He turned to Yukito, who suddenly wanted to bury his head under the ground like that certain big bird in the zoo, and Nakuru, who was blinking in her usual naïve way. He immediately knew who was the perpetrator.

"Daidouji-san," he said through gritted teeth. "Please explain-"

"Smile at the camera!" she said cheerfully, pointing her cam at him. "Wave and say 'Sex!' to the world!"

He was about to do what she instructed when he remembered why he came down from his room. He suppressed his Sex smile. "Damn it, Daidouji-san. What are you trying to make my guardians do?"

"Make them look good in the screen," she replied casually, tucking a stray wisp of her tresses behind her ear.

Eriol gulped inwardly- was she doing that on purpose? Gestures like that were some of the things he couldn't resist in a woman. He carried on his display of anger. "And I suppose you're doing some stupid matchmaking between them, am I right?"

"Wrong," said Tomoyo. "I am matchmaking them alright, but it's not in any way stupid…at least not as stupid as a guy falling in love with a dog."

His resolve to be calm and cool in front of the nakoudo instantly flew out of the window. "Hey, hey, it was just a joke, that thing I said in our chat."

She raised a brow. "Funny, you sounded lovesick the way you're talking last night." She turned to the stunned Nakuru and Yukito. "Yue, Ruby Moon, do you know that this young master Clow Reed of yours has a secret affection -"

"Shut up!" said Eriol, but he could see that her mouth was unstoppable.

"-for a…" Tomoyo's words were interrupted when Eriol suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her mouth hard, silencing her. Nakuru and Yukito watched, faces a mixture of shock and something else unreadable.

Moments later, Eriol pulled away. He watched Tomoyo look at him with wide, cloudy eyes, catching her breath; he had to admit that she made him breathless too. Her lips were the softest things he had ever touched, even softer than petals of roses. At the same time, they were the sweeter than the sweetest honey he had ever tasted.

She shook her head, laughing nervously. She pulled herself out of his grasp and recollected herself. "You know, you'll make a bad kindergarten teacher if that is your idea of keeping people quiet."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. He was still trying to calm the fever that suddenly flushed into his blood when he kissed her.

The two didn't see Nakuru and Yukito exchange knowing smiles. 

Sakura clapped her hands delightedly as she watched the delayed "telecast" of Nakuru and Yukito's date, via VCR.

The Nakuru on screen was dancing wildly along with the rocking of the beat while Yukito was watching her awkwardly.

"Why aren't you dancing?" demanded Nakuru when she saw that he wasn't swaying along with the crowd.

Yukito smiled. "I'm doing the statue dance."

"What?" She didn't quite hear what he said over the roar of the crowd.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nonsense!" Nakuru grabbed both of his hands and tried to make him dance. She ended up shaking his brains out, but the man looked like he didn't mind. In the end, he was dancing along too, laughing at the same time with the exaggerated dance moves of the woman.

"They're great!" said the cherry blossom when the tape ended. "You really are a great nakoudo, Tomoyo-chan. Even if they don't end up together, they would be good friends, and that is what's important."

But the person she was talking too was looking out at the bedroom of her window somewhat distractedly.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura tried again.

The nakoudo blinked. "Hai?"

"What's so nice-looking outside?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I was just wondering…" She rummaged through her usually reliable but now malfunctioning retort and ready reply bank. "…how many birds fly outside your window everyday." She kicked herself mentally. Was that the best she could do?

Fortunately, Sakura was…well…easy to believe anything she says. The genki cherry blossom's face frowned delicately. "Gee…there must be a lot, Tomoyo-chan. I mean, it's the season of migration or something."

Kero-chan rolled his eyes. Sakura wouldn't be Sakura without the word gullible attached to her like a price tag. He went to the VCR to rewind the tape. "Next time, feature Yue. I want Yue!" He started to roll on the floor, laughing. "Yue and Ruby Moon!"

Tomoyo laughed, and then turned to the window again, her pinkie finger absent-mindedly running itself on her lips. Her first kiss…and it was given by no other than the person who loves her the way he loves politicians.

Ironic.

"You know, there must be something that the sky has that I don't," kidded Spinel when its master turned abstractedly turned to the window again, immersed in his own dark, swirls of thoughts. 

Nakuru smirked at the feline in an I-know-something-you-don't fashion that she knew the cat detested so much. "Tomoyo."

Spinel let that one pass and instead, nodded knowingly, as if the name explained everything.

Eriol, on the other hand, couldn't start working long enough not to pause and reminiscence about how delicious it felt kissing the lovely nakoudo.

Add to the fact that he was the first to taste those luscious virgin lips…

"Eriol-sama no hentai!" teased Nakuru.

He turned to her. "I wasn't thinking of Tomoyo, damn it!"

"I'm sure!" smirked Spinel.

He looked at his servants for a few more moments, then turned back to the window, ignoring the chorus of laughter from them.

Come to think of it, it's also your fault, Hiiragizawa, he told himself wryly. It was just a kiss, a mere liplock that you've done to so many women before…to Kaho even countless of times.

But when he kissed Daidouji Tomoyo awhile ago, Aphrodite and Venus forgive him, but he had not even remembered that he knew someone with the name of Kaho Mizuki. Anything and everything else aside from the nakoudo faded into insignificant nothingness, even time stood still for him, when he kissed her.

If not for his servants entertaining themselves by watching him act like a lovesick schoolboy, he could have gladly banged his head on the table in an effort to break the spell Tomoyo cast on him.

Is there an antidote for a bewitching kiss of a charming nakoudo? 

**Tsuzuku**

* * *


	6. 6

_Never ever kiss a nakoudo, for her charm will haunt you even in your dreams._

Chapter 6

Tomoyo looked at the oh-too-familiar gates of the Hiiragizawa mansion, debating whether to continue her quest into the mansion, or just wait for Nakuru to come out of the house so she could already plan her next outing: Yue and Ruby Moon, as Sakura and Kero-chan requested.

"What am I so scared of anyway?" she asked herself. "I mean, all I have to do is find Nakuru and ask her to ask Yue out. Ne, very simple! I mean, for all I know, _he_ is not even there. Maybe he's out in the dog pound chasing poodles."

She clenched her fists and continued her interrupted march towards the front door when it suddenly swung open. Her eyes widened when someone crashed on her, and she could have fell down the floor had not been for the person's quick saving grip.

The first thing her eyes saw when her mind cleared up were the white roses, then the bridge of the pale nose carrying a frame of glasses. It was slightly tilted sideward, giving her an almost unobstructed view of those breathtaking cerulean eyes looking at her in surprise and fascination.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

She inhaled deeply, trying to shake her trance off- it was difficult, considering how tempting it was to take his glasses off and…and…

Okie-dokie, hold it, Daidouji. It was just one single kiss…one thoughtless kiss. Don't act like a sex-starved shameless woman! Sure, his lips would feel very nice, and yes, he could make time and space and everything in between disappear in one sweet moment but don't' forget, Hiiragizawa Eriol is in love with someone else. Heck, he's in love with a dog. He can fall in love with anything, even a cockroach. That's right, think that way of Eriol, and do not look at his slightly open lips heading this way closer…those utterly sexy and kissable lips…

Suddenly, she felt him kiss her nose. Her reactions came even before her wit returned. Whatever her facial reaction was, she could see Eriol was very amused, meaning, she looked incredibly stupid.

"Why is it that you are a picture of one very disappointed lady?" he asked huskily, grinning at her flushed face.

She knew it- he was toying with her. She pasted a fake smile on her face- the usual ones she reserves for Hiiragizawa Eriol purposes only. "Gomen, Hiiragizawa-kun. It was just…well…your breath is less than desirable. Have you brushed?"

His face warmed. "Maybe you should check yourself," he growled. And just like yesterday, he took her by surprise, grabbing her towards him and possessing her mouth severely.

She cringed when she felt how punishing his lips were, but damn her, for she was also excited by the passion cloaked in its savageness. And an apt student she was, she immediately learned how to respond in instinct. She felt him pause and chuckle lightly against her lips. Gradually, his kiss became less harsh, and soon, he was kissing her gently, patiently, and yet the fervor in it was not diminished.

When he let go, he was smiling. "So the virgin has a learned a thing or two. How was my breath? Did I brush?"

Her brain was futile when she searched it for a retort. The blood circulating in her face was very active though, and she suddenly hated how she could lose control even of her own body when he kisses her. Life was unfair!

"Granted that you did," she said at last, thankful that her poise was still there. "Anyway, you were hungry, Hi-kun. Do you always do that to all the visitors who knock at your door?" Her eyes flew to the white roses.

He sighed deeply. "No, I don't." He looked at the roses and smiled ruefully. "You're appetizing, Daidouji-san."

She blushed, and that made her panic. "Well, I'm hands-off. I'm your meddling nakoudo…and you're going to lose our bet on my credibility as a matchmaker if I…I…make you…fall in love…with me." Her last words rose barely above a whisper.

His smile vanished. "Whoever said anything about love?"

She couldn't understand why that simple statement stabbed something within her, something suspiciously like her heart. "T-Then…you kissed me just for kicks?"

He paused, then exhaled audibly. "No. It's…it's sexual chemistry, Daidouji-san. Don't try to deny it, for I won't deny mine. It's sizzling between us,"

She frowned. How can something so wonderful and heavenly be reduced to a mere corporal term? Sexual chemistry? She suddenly wanted to smash his face with her video cam, only she loved the Sakura-given object too much. All she knew though was she wanted to hurt him right now, and hurt him brutally at that!

But she decided that displaying anger would be childish. She instead gave him a saccharine-sweet smile that tested her jaw's flexibility. "OK, so the urge for you to kiss me everytime we meet is already acknowledged. And so, what do you intend to do about it? Do you want me to undergo a lip surgery and have my lips removed?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'll kiss you still anyway," he laughed. "There are so much of you I want to carve a niche on for myself."

"Hey, hey, mister. You said love is out of the question, so don't even think of ownership," she said, hands on her hips. 

He paused. She was reacting unlike the way his other past flings would react when he would set down the rules of their courtship- they would protest when he would mention the sexual chemistry thing. To his surprise though, Tomoyo wasn't even affected.

Maybe she feels it's all sex chemistry only too. And he didn't know whether the thought comforted him, he who hated severing bonds like serious relationships. That was one of the things he would fight with Kaho- her desire to tie him down to her.

"Let's just enjoy this sexual attraction, and when our fancy is over, we part ways like friends," she continued, her eyes challenging him. "And don't you ever fall in love with me, Hiiragizawa Eriol, or you'll regret it." With that, she pulled him down to her and kissed him the way he would. Hard. Cold. But her kiss had something else too- it had anger.

One that didn't last long, to her dismay. For when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, passion won out, and then the kiss sweetened.

In this moment, he allowed himself some honesty, and he realized that he did want her badly. Ever since she disturbed his heart's organized ways when she stood up against his glacial anger the first time they met since he left as a fifth-grader and totally messed it up when she provoked him into kissing her, he suddenly felt incomplete, aching for her presence. A void that only her touch could fill.

And that thought of him needing someone else that much was scaring him. But hell, he would let go of that fear in this moment; the feeling her kisses give him was enough to drive his rational mind away.

"Me, ask Yue out on a date?!" Nakuru's eyes were wide in extreme shock, and that was an understatement, or so Tomoyo thought when they met in the university the next day.

"Well, Yue already asked you out, so don't you think that it is only proper that you return the favor?" she asked, trying to sound coaxing.

"Well, that makes sense…but Ms. Tomoyo, Yukito is ok. He's a fun guy, and he is gentleman enough to share his lunch with me when it's obvious that it wasn't enough for him. Can't I ask Yukito out instead?" asked Akizuki Nakuru.

"Well…Yue is a fun guy too." Tomoyo sweatdropped as she anticipated the ground below her to open up and swallow her whole- after all, liars go to hell, don't they?

Nakuru scowled. "His idea of fun is boredom."

"Then why don't you show him what your idea of fun is?" she suggested.

"But he's homicidal! What if he happens to not like the activities I like doing?" the woman wanted to know.

"Well, what are the activities you involve yourself in?" she wanted to know.

"Breathe. I'm very good at it," said Nakuru proudly.

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "OK, what else?"

"Eating."

Now that was a problem. "Er, other activities," she said, wondering if she should ask Sakura to feed her moon guardian some ascorbic acid to stimulate his appetite.

"Teasing Suppi."

She tipped her chin to think. Yue could relate to that- courtesy of lovable Kero-chan, but that wasn't romantic. "What else do you do?"

"Talk nonstop," said Suppi appearing from her hair.

"I know!" She clapped her hands. "Ask him out to the beach where you guys can talk!" Her plans began to form all by itself as Nakuru gaped at her. All she needed now was the cooperation of Sakura. 

"What did you say?!" Yue barked as Nakuru clamped her hands over both her ears. She wasn't fast enough though, for her eardrum nearly had a breakdown.

The silver-headed man continued angrily, "You dragged me out here and summoned me just to ask me if I'm not busy this afternoon??!!" Before Nakuru could speak, he began to speak again. "Well, guess what? I'll be busy alright…very, very busy…strangling your pretty neck!"

Nakuru cowered. "Er, I was just about to ask my real question…i-if you would like to help me chaperone Mistress Sakura when she goes to the beach tonight…"

"What will the mistress be doing there?" asked the moon guardian calmly after awhile as he rubbed his head. It was only this creature that could make him lose his icy calmness so easily.

"She said something about meeting her boyfriend there for a picnic," Nakuru grinned. "And Ms. Tomoyo says she can't be there to chaperone the Clow mistress-"

Yue's eyes rolled. "No, she's matchmaking us, can't you see?"

"Of course I can! My eyes' vision is 20/20!" Nakuru crossed her arms huffily. "You're a meanie! You think you're so great! As if you're the only powerful moon guardian here! You think you're the only one who has the right to be in service of Master Clow Reed!"

The man frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" His frown deepened when instead of answering his question, she squatted on the floor, scowling and fuming quietly. "Will you get up?" he asked when he couldn't take it anymore. "That is unbecoming of a moon servant."

"As the perfect moon servant says," she said sarcastically, standing up quickly.

He still was at lost as to why she was reacting like that, but for the first time, anger didn't rise within him. He heard himself muttering something under his breath. Whatever it was, it made her face light up like a thousand candles.

"Y-You apologized?" Nakuru was astounded, and he realized that he must have did. He nodded awkwardly.

What he didn't expect was when Nakuru leaped on him the way she used to do with Touya back their high school days, and hugged him affectionately. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou, Yue!"

"T-That was rather…uncalled for," he said, stammering a little.

"Don't go becoming a meanie again," she scolded lightly and let go of him. "See you in the beach tonight!"

// Tomoyo and Eriol's blog excerpts //

Kisses don't mean everything, but they can change everything. Kisses will cross the line for the best of friends, the best of enemies, and the strangers and everyone else in between. However, do not count on things happening the usual ways in novels…that kisses are signs of true love. More often that not, they are signs of true, adulterated lust. Recognize the difference.

A lesson from your nakoudo.

---

Ever get the feeling that all your life, you are sure of something, like Santa Claus existing in this world, then all of a sudden, just because you've seen your mother's boardmate's cousin's friend in the father side of his grandmother's great grand aunt's first husband dress in Santa suit at the back of the mall, you'll lose all your faith and never come back to see Santa again?

I guess I'm still bitter over my loss. Kaho was one wonderful woman, and I gave the relationship my best shot. After what I suffered, I don't think I could ever dare to involve myself again.

Unfortunately though, resolves melt like burned candle wax when I see her walking my way.

How can the one I want to hold close and want to never let go of be the same person I want to push away from me as far as possible?

Damn.

Never ever kiss a nakoudo, for her charm will haunt you even in your dreams.

**tsuzuku**


	7. 7

"Well, this is certainly what word wizards were thinking of when they created the word _boredom_," said Yue wryly as he and Ruby Moon sat by the trees, watching Sakura lay down the plates from the picnic basket. 

"You have no right to complain anyway," said Spinel Sun, yawning. It was sprawled on the fine sand where Cerberus was cheerfully rolling on in happiness abandon. "It's Mistress Sakura that we're chaperoning."

Ruby Moon dipped her toe daintily on the water, then sighed. "I'm hungry."

"So what else is new?" sighed Spinel Sun, rolling its eyes. "Just a little more and your appetite will catch up with Yukito's and Cerberus'…which must be very painful."

Cerberus growled. "Hey, I'm a growing lion! What can I do?"

"And what can you say for yourself, Yue?" asked the black animal.

"I'm bored."

"Hey, why don't you sing a song for us, Yue?" asked Ruby Moon cheerfully.

The winged man glared lethally at her. "I'll start with your funeral song."

"Dance for us, Yue," piped Cerberus in. "For the benefit of entertainment."

"Blast you."

Ruby Moon got up, dusting the sand off her elaborate costume. "OK. I'll dance then. And I'll sing as well."

"Please don't." Ruby Moon's sun counterpart looked horrified.

"Cerberus, Spinel Sun, and you too, Ruby Moon! Want some cakes?" Sakura waved at them to come over. She shot Yue an apologetic look, and he bowed politely. Yue had asked her before not to bother calling him anymore when it concerns food.

"Last one to Sakura's spot is a rotten egg sandwich!" yelled Cerberus, running towards its mistress in full speed. The ultra-competitive Spinel Sun had no choice but to follow. Yue was surprised though when it saw that Ruby Moon had sat back down with no intention to eat.

"Why are you still here?" he asked finally.

"Because I'm not there," she said, eyes on the waters.

"So I notice." He wasn't comfortable with the idea of sitting down in a secluded spot a little far away from the crowd than usual, and with someone who was being matchmade with him!

"You know what," she said after awhile. "I'll be honest with you, Yue. I…well, Tomoyo told me to seduce you tonight…that's why she set this up."

The moon guardian wasn't surprised anymore with what she said, but he was surprised that she had the guts to tell that straight to his face. "OK, so how exactly do you want to start seducing me?"

"I don't know," she admitted sorrowfully. "What turns you on?"

Tomorrow, he was sure he was going to berate himself for letting himself have this kind of conversation with her, but for the meantime, he was just going to endure this weird but somewhat unboring talk. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Not even Touya wearing a pink bunny outfit with fishnet stockings and elevator heels?"

"What?!"

"OK, let's rephrase it-"

"Shut up. You're wasting all the good oxygen."

"You're not paying for it," she pointed out. "It won't even run out for the next two hundred years you know."

"Well just please stop talking about seduction."

"You're gay?"

"Maybe." Just so she would shut up.

 But she was unstoppable. "That's OK, I guess. I think I'm a hermaphrodite."

He didn't know what exactly was in her innocently uttered statement that struck him as amusing, but he ended up chuckling.

"I think my plan is starting to work," whispered Tomoyo, giggling. She was hiding in a cottage not so far from where the two moon guardians were talking, and so far her plan was working out well. Her hand groped for her fresh set of video camera batteries, but instead touched something as warm as human skin.

"I knew the nakoudo is up to something." Eriol Hiiragizawa looked at her wryly. "I told you, Nakuru is genderless."

"Love transcends gender," she said, rolling her eyes. "If they do fall in love with each other, their sexuality won't be a problem. If you must know, it's not all about lust."

He sensed the edge in her voice, and he knew she meant more in what she said. 

"So what are you doing here?" she asked after a momentary pause. She picked up the batteries and placed them into her camera. She pretended to ignore the steady gaze that he was giving her.

"My two servants all of a sudden said that they're taking a Friday night off together and I wouldn't be worried?" he said at last. 

She smirked. "True, true."

"And as if that is not enough, I sensed that Yue was showing his form much more often than he used to," continued the reincarnation of Clow. "Do you know how nervous it can make an all-powerful mage?"

"Can't argue with that." 

"You know, I've been with them all my life which explains their undying loyalty to me…but why the hell they blindly follow what you say when you don't have even a single thread of affinity to them is beyond me." Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I'm charming," she said simply.

"I know," he replied matter-of-factly. "It's all I could do to grab you and kiss you."

She could feel it again, the tension starting to thicken around them. "Later," she said in what she hoped was a carefree voice. Too bad she squeaked.

"Now," he said, smiling mischievously. He swiped the camera off her hands. "I brought the Return card and you can tape Yue and Ruby Moon's date later. I'll help you even." His voice turned husky as his face drew close to her.

Sexual chemistry. The phrase radiated in her mind painfully, serving to be the bucket of icy water to wake her up.

He was so unfair! He knew he was just so good at it, and he was using it mercilessly against her.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, grateful for her last ounce of self-control. "Not now, Eriol. I'm busy."

He sighed. "Very well." He looked at the two moon guardians, a bemused expression on his face. "Yue and Ruby Moon together, what a sight indeed. I don't know what you saw in them that tells you that they're compatible."

"I don't know. It just comes naturally for me…sensing the sparks and all. All learned in the good ole school of nakoudo experience." Tomoyo was secretly relieved that their conversation was treading back to normal grounds again. She vowed never to let it go past beyond their usual banter again… just to save herself from the shame of being defeated everytime when he resorts to an earthshaking kiss.

 "And you didn't sense that with me and Kaho?" he asked sharply.

"No," she said truthfully. "Besides, from what I heard, you cannot give her the reassurance she needs."

"A serious relationship? A commitment?" He laughed dryly. "I was just getting to that, when you so rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, forgive me then," she said sarcastically. "You know, you don't sound like someone in love…you sound like someone obsessed, mostly because of your bruised ego. Am I right?"

His fists clenched. "I do love Kaho!"

She ignored the pain within her. "Maybe, but the way you're acting right now…I am right in saying that it was all injured pride."

"What do you know? Have you fallen in love already?"

"Yes, I have!" she yelled. "I love my cousin, I love Li Syaoran, and hell, I fell in love with your kisses too!"

Silence.

His face softened into a smile, and she had to admit, she was smiling a little too.

"Since you put things that way…" Eriol touched the tip of her nose fondly. "Then I confess…I think you're right. Maybe it's just the ego."

She smiled gleefully, in an I-told-you-so fashion. Deep within her though was another kind of happiness when she learned that he really wasn't in love with Mizuki Kaho.

"Another confession too…I've fallen in love with your kisses too, Nakoudo. Hard." His voice turned husky.

"T-That's nice," she said nervously when his face was starting to bridge the distance between them once more in all too familiar bittersweet excitement for her.

His lips touched hers. "And how's this?" he murmured against her lips.

"Nice too…" she whispered before surrendering herself to his majestic passion once more.

Sakura put the binoculars down. It seemed like everyone else was falling in love. Yue and Ruby Moon. And now, in the cottage, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan.

She looked at Spinel Sun and Cerberus, then grinned.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Cerberus, who didn't like how his mistress' eyes were twinkling.

"N-Nothing." She looked up at the moon. "I miss you, Syaoran-kun. Hurry up and go back to Japan already, ok?"

**tsuzuku**

Gomen. I haven't updated for ages and yet the chapter wasn't long. Gomen nasai! ^^ I'll make it up next chapter, promise.

Oh yeah, someone sent me a mail, commenting that this wasn't my usual E+T…for one, the kisses were more frequent. And Tomoyo has easily acknowledged her feelings, as opposed to my previous fics that she would deny them until the end of the story.

I'm just trying to experiment with a little more touch of, uh, realism? Ehehehehe ^^;; Anyway, I'll do my best to pull the story off without so much mush for the remaining four chapters.

And to the other one who emailed me saying that it was "outrageous" of me to pair Yue and Ruby Moon together, with all due respect to your preferred couple (Yuki/Touya), please, PLEASE leave the couples of my fics alone, onegai. I do not dismiss your opinions, but well, it's my story. If I want to write it that way, let me be. I have nothing against your couple- I like a little yaoi every now and then. Dakedo, in this story, I want it to be Y/R so if it pleases you not, feel free to skip scenes of them together or to stop reading altogether.

There! Syao is now off to school! (the rest of the peepz in the E+T Shrine ML were like, 0.o)


	8. 8

"Tomoyo-chan?"

The worried voice of her cousin snapped her out of her trance. "S-Sakura…" She forced a grin on her face, one that challenged the elasticity of her jaw.

"Don't smile at me like that, Tomoyo-chan. I know a forced smile when I see one." She sat down beside her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just…tired. All my nakoudo activities have lately been stressful…too many lonely hearts out there," she fibbed.

To her dismay, Sakura didn't buy it. "I don't know why you should be so sad…the way things are going on between Yue and Ruby Moon, plus the enthusiastic responses of your online visitors in the website…a face like that is the last thing I would expect from you. The Tomoyo-chan I know would feel too rewarded to feel the stress."

Sakura may be gullible, but she wasn't insensitive. She sighed. "Don't mind me, Sakura."

"How can I not? I hate to see my one and only best friend sad." The cherryblossom looked at her intently. "Last night, you looked happy with Eriol-kun."

Something clicked in her brain. "You were spying on me?!" she cried.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Er…it just so happens that I was bringing with me my binoculars, and you were in the range of its vision and-"

"Since when had you learn to lie?" asked Tomoyo, an eyebrow raised.

"Fine. I was just curious. I wanted to know what you are doing in the cottage because I'm afraid you might get bored in there waiting for a precious Yue-Ruby Moon moment, but then, I was wrong." She smiled. "Eriol-kun was keeping you company."

_Some company it was,_ she thought wryly.

"He kissed you. I saw it," her cousin continued quietly. "So how long have you been a couple? Why didn't you even tell me about it?"

"Because we never were," she said, laughing dryly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "He was kissing you that passionately and he isn't your boyfriend?"

Tomoyo's face turned pink. "Er…"

"I didn't know you were that…that…" Sakura sighed. "You let Eriol-kun kiss you just for kicks?"

"Of course not," she said. "I let him kiss me because…because I want to. Because his kisses can make me feel so wonderful."

Sakura blinked. "Do you…do you love Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I love his kisses."

"That's all?" Sakura was incredulous.

"W-Well, he is handsome alright. And I love the fact that he's as passionate as I am," she paused. "W-With music, I mean. I love being with him- it makes me happy."

Sakura smiled. "I know. I can feel it in the way you speak. Ne, Tomoyo-chan, you care for Eriol-kun, don't you?"

"S-Sakura…" She looked down. "It's too early to say things like that."

"I don't know…you sound like me when I talk about Syaoran-kun."

"I-I do?"

"Hai! You can fake words, but not a voice, and certainly not the radiant glow on your face and the twinkle in your eyes when you talk about your man," she said knowingly.

Tomoyo bit her lip- from her nakoudo experiences, she had said such statement to countless lovers already, and yet, it took naïve Sakura Kinomoto to make her realize it!

"H-Hai. I'm sad because of Eriol-kun," she confessed. 

"You think he's still in love with Mizuki-sensei?" asked Sakura. "He doesn't look like a guy tortured by lingering feelings for his ex. You should have seen how fiercely passionate he looked!"

Tomoyo's face burned. "S-Sakura, p-please don't say things like that."

"But why not? Awhile ago, you told me it's bad to lie. And now that I'm telling the truth-"

The Daidouji shook her head. "Y-You don't understand. I-I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? Why will you be scared of feeling the most wonderful emotion in the world?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way for me." And to the best of her ability, she tried to explain Eriol's theory about their relationship- one governed by the sexual chemistry thing between them. In the end, Sakura looked shocked.

"I…I don't know what to say," she stammered. "I know Eriol-kun has always been proud, but…"

"I can feel it. He's just enjoying himself in my moments of weakness, but I know he's just out of revenge. Even Nakuru herself told me that, because she wants me to be cautious with dealing with him."

Now Sakura looked mad. "So Eriol-kun thinks my best friend is that weak huh? You shouldn't be sad- you should be mad!"

"I am…madly in love with him."

"Hmp! We should teach Eriol-kun a lesson. It's not your fault that Mizuki-sensei left him. It's fate; they're not meant for each other. Of all people, he should understand how destiny works."

"Sakura-chan?" Now Tomoyo looked nervous. It takes quite a something to make her cousin mad, and if she is, even Li Syaoran is wise enough to stay away from her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Eriol-kun. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it, even if it is the other persona of my father." Sakura smiled at her. "Go on with your nakoudo activities with Yukito and Nakuru. I'll take care of him, I promise."

"Huh?" Nakuru gaped at the packed lunch Yukito was handing over to her.

"Yesterday, I was doing the grocery when I remembered that you like sweets, so I made a pie. I'm giving you the other half because I don't want to upset my stomach by finishing the entire pie." Yukito smiled. "Or are you on a diet?"

"Diet? Whazzat?" Nakuru smilingly took the bag. "Arigatou! I was just a little surprised- it's always me who comes to you at lunchtime."

Yuki paused. "Er…I was a little worried when you didn't come to my classroom awhile ago, so I decided to check on you."

"Oooh. I was taking the trash out. I'm the assigned cleaner." Nakuru smiled. "The pie is great!" She took another forkful and popped it into her mouth.

"Cleaner?" Yukito frowned. "We're college students already-"

"My punishment for falling asleep in class. I slept late last night." She continued to eat cheerfully.

"Me too," he said awkwardly. He felt that he was out late at night, but he was not the least bit tired. In fact, he felt…energized.

"You should try communicating more often to your alter-ego," she suggested. "You know, alter-egos come in handy when you are bored and you have nothing to do. You can always talk to him, and you know he won't leave you, no matter how boring the topic is," she said.

Yukito chuckled. "Is that how things go for you and Ruby Moon?"

"I was made this way, aware of my other identity. Ruby Moon is the extension of myself, and I don't have a hard time with that," she said, shrugging.

"Don't you feel confused whether you are better off as Nakuru or as Ruby Moon?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have to choose. I can have the best of both worlds. I can live the life of carefree sweets-loving Nakuru and be the protective moon guardian of Master Eriol at the same time." For a moment, her smile was kind. "You're afraid of Yue, aren't you?"

He paused. She knew what he felt!

"You're scared of the fact that you're not as normal as Touya and Sakura," she said. "I don't get the rationale of your fear though. You should be happy that you have Yue residing within you…because you know you will be able to protect the ones you cherish…like the Clow Mistress for instance…and her brother."

She swallowed the forkful before continuing to speak. "And if you're afraid which persona would eventually triumph over the other…well, I think you shouldn't be worried. No matter what happens, the heart of Yukito Tsukishiro wouldn't cease to exist. It would still be there no matter what happens."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, the snow bunny grinned. "Thanks, Nakuru. Unbelievable, but you actually made me feel better."

"Actually, I won't take thanks." She grinned and looked at his packed lunch. "Where's the other half of this pie? I want more!"

"Nakuru-san," he groaned and took out his hanky. He daintily wiped the corner of her mouth that was smudged with cream. "Don't move," he ordered.

She froze. "Er, am I allowed to breath?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

"Breathing is moving."

"Breathing doesn't require you to walk."

"Moving means action, right? And breathing is an action word, a verb. So…"

Yukito laughed out loud- count on Akizuki Nakuru to say the darnest things.

"I now don't know which side of you do I like better, you or Yue," she admitted. "I like you both! Would you be mad if I tell you that I have a crush on both you and Yue?"

He blinked, then laughed once more. "I feel flattered. My sex appeal is actually twice more powerful."

"That's the spirit!" said the girl, raising her fist genkily. Laughing, Yukito did the same, ignoring the bemused glances from the rest of the Tomoeda University students.

"Just retrieve the email Li sent Tomoyo-chan. Her password is…"

Eriol mechanically noted them down as Sakura said the needed information over the phone. He was still deep in thought, and it concerns a certain mauve-eyed nakoudo whose kiss sent an incurable fever to his blood.

"Why would Syaoran have to send mail to Tomoyo? And why does it have to be me to get it?" he asked a while later.

"Tomoyo-chan won't be in Tomoeda today because she's going to fetch her mother in the airport, and Syaoran called me, saying that he's in the plane right now, and he couldn't log in to send me another email. He sent the letter to Tomoyo by mistake."

If Eriol was in his normal mode, he could have analyzed Sakura's story one by one. But Daidouji Tomoyo had disabled the rational part of his brain, so all he could do was do what Sakura wanted him to do.

He did find the mail by Li, along with hundreds of letters seeking love advice.

However, one mail caught his attention. It was the most recent one too. He decided to read it for entertainment away.

His forehead creased when he finished reading the email.

Was this some kind of a prank?

The love problem of this guy was…he thinks he's in love with the nakoudo, yes, Daidouji Tomoyo!

**tsuzuku**


	9. 9

Tomoyo went over her emails that afternoon using her mother's laptop. She and Sonomi were lounging by a small café near the airport. 

"Tomoyo, you are unusually quiet today," said her mother, looking at her intently. Whatever the woman was thinking, only she knew.

"Just tired," she replied, looking up from the screen briefly. "I have lots of emails to answer everyday, and I have a matchmaking project right now."

"Take it easy," advised the older Daidouji. "The lovers would survive a day without you."

She smiled. "Just a few more minutes." She went back to reading the mails, and something caught her eye. A love letter to her?

She shook her head smilingly. A lot of guys had tried to court her both offline and online, but she was always quick to discourage these suitors, stating that she wanted to concentrate more on helping out those in need of love guidance. That she wasn't ready for a relationship yet because she still had so many things to accomplish.

She then noticed that it had been marked as read. But she hadn't read this mail yet! Meaning someone had read this already before her.

She sighed. Must be Sakura; she was the only one who knows the password of her email address anyway.

"By the way, Tomoyo…" Her mother turned serious. "We have something to talk about."

She nodded and set the laptop aside.

Eriol read the saved copy of the email he got from Tomoyo's inbox for the nth time.

Dear Nakoudo-san,

I have a problem that only you can solve. I see you in Tomoeda almost everyday, and I can feel that I love you more and more each day. You see me everyday, Nakoudo-san, and we even talk. I treasure those moments.

Please make me feel the happiest man in the world by replying to this.

Your Most Ardent Admirer that Eagerly Awaits Your Reply

He exhaled sharply. This guy had every tendency to become a stalker. And the idea of a totally obsessed stranger lurking around his Daidouji-san was making him feel sick and very, very furious at the same time.

Had the letter been a hard copy, he could have crumpled it and tossed it to the incinerator. When he gets his hand on this psycho…

"I hope Daidouji-san has read this already…she must understand that she's in danger," he mumbled.

The next day, Eriol grew even more worried when Tomoyo didn't come to the house, and didn't see even Nakuru and Yukito.

He looked at the phone and fought back the urge to pick it up and dial the number of Tomoyo's house. He might just look silly if it was she who answers the phone herself and finds out that he was getting paranoid just because of one silly email.

Nakuru came into the room, holding a shirt and a…sewing kit? His forehead creased. "N-Nakuru?"

She looked at him blankly, then down at the shirt. She smiled. "Oh, this? It's Yukito' shirt, and he tore it awhile ago while he was plying soccer. I volunteered to fix it for him."

"You know how to use a needle?" He was amazed.

"I-I'll learn." She smiled. "I mean, it can't be that hard, right?"

He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't create Nakuru Akizuki to be anything but her genki and often-impetuous personality. Sewing for someone was definitely out of the question.

_Is this the extent of what that nakoudo can do?_ He shook his head in disbelief.

"Master Eriol, what are you doing awhile ago, staring at the phone?" the servant asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look like you're waiting for someone to call or you yourself are itching to make the call," she said.

"Why would I be doing that?" he asked through gritted teeth. He didn't remember making Nakuru sensitive. Perhaps one of the wonders that nakoudo did.

"I don't know." Nakuru sat down on the floor and placed the sewing kit in front of her. She took out a spool of thread and proceeded to compare it to the color of the fabric she was holding. Dissatisfied, she chose another spool of thread and repeated the same process until she found the color that matches the shirt color.

She then took out the needle and tried to insert the thread into it, but to no avail.

Eriol watched the whole scene, amused. It was kind of delightful to watch his stitch-ignorant servant play seamstress.

Nakuru tucked a stray wisp of her hair behind her ear and struggled even more in inserting the thread into the almost microscopic eye of the needle.

"Nakuru," he said gently. "Let me use my magic to help you."

She blinked, then hid the shirt behind her back. "Uh-uh. I'm doing this on my own."

"But you're just having a hard time," he reasoned.

Nakuru shook her head stubbornly. "It doesn't matter. I want to sew his shirt all by myself." She went back to her work. "I'll get this right later, just wait and see."

"Nakuru…"

His servant had already figured out a pattern. She placed the needle in an almost forty-five degree angle before slightly wetting the piece of thread with her mouth. Carefully, she inserted the thread into the eye.

Her eyes lit up when she was able to thread it into the needle finally.

Eriol felt himself smile slowly too. The pride in his servant's face was unmistakable, and he couldn't help but feel proud of her too.

He knelt down beside her. "Good work. But next time…" He picked up the threader. "You can always use this." He proceeded to show her how the threader works, and he laughed out loud when he saw how amazed his servant was.

He watched her knot the thread. "Why are you sewing his shirt?"

"Because it's torn," she replied simply.

"Yes, well, and you can use your power to mend it," he said.

She shrugged. "Doing things like this for Yukito makes me happy."

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Why 'why'?" she asked back. "It makes me happy. It's a reason isn't it?"

He paused, and she smiled in satisfaction. If it was because she silenced him or if it was because she was finally able to knot the thread satisfactorily, he didn't know.

"If I begin to, say, cry right now, and I tell you that it makes me happy, won't you ask me why?" he tried again.

"No need. You have told me that it makes you happy, so I don't need to ask anymore." She began a running stitch-like baste on the cloth.

"Won't you want to know why certain things make me feel happy?"

She shrugged. "It ruins the happiness. If we examine things too closely one by one, whether we like it or not, we see flaws. And when we see imperfections, it creates doubts in us, then the happiness is ruined." She gestured to the shirt. "See, Master? Sewing for Yukito makes me happy, but if I try to know why, I realize that it's because I really like him a lot, and he likes me back, but not in a way I want him to do so, then I get sad. And as I brood on that, I suddenly realize that these stitches I am doing are clumsily-made, and that he might just laugh at my efforts."

Eriol paused. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nakuru beamed. "I told you, I try not to think about the rationales of the things that make me happy."

He fell silent as she continued to do those wild, unaligned stitches.

"Yukito once told me something- something that Tomoyo told him while he was still mourning for Touya," she said quietly. "Do you know why there is a science for almost everything in this world, except for love and happiness when these two things are really the biggest mysteries in life, even bigger than the unknown finiteness of the universe?" She reached for the scissors and cut the excess thread.

"It's because these two things are irrational. Science is objective and strongly based on rules and reasons, while the two are subjective and based on feelings. If you conduct a scientific study on love, you'll realize that, 'Hey, love is stupid. Happiness is overrated. There are so many convoluted and intricately woven problems, and even more complex and tumultuous hypotheses that can be drawn from them. Too many to study in fact, if we let history attest to it. The search for love and happiness has raised peasants to princes and submerged kings to vagabonds. Many lived and died for love, even without a sound scientific reason."

"Love and happiness do not use scientific methods to be solved; some utilizes serendipity, another scientifically-unexplained thing. While others are solved by fate. Majority are solved by que sera sera. Love and happiness also give no sure secure conclusions. All of these frustrate scientists."

She smiled at the quietly listening Eriol. "In short, do not ask why anymore, or you'll lose it." She resumed her needlework, leaving Eriol in contemplation.

The mage, on the other hand, was smiling. He didn't need to bother himself why he enjoys being with Tomoyo a lot, or why he couldn't get enough of her kisses. He didn't have to know why; never had to, or he would lose it, just as Nakuru said.

Yet within him was a part disagreeing to that somehow.

"But there's one thing you must know, Master," she said quietly. "What Yukito told me he said was an act done by people smart enough not to be bothered by things like that. But people who are still willing to know the whys of life despite everything else…they are wise fools."

She held the shirt she was sewing up on the air, inspecting her needlework.

"There!"

Eriol looked at the clumsy stitches, but they seemed much more beautiful than they were awhile ago, because now he could see that in this stitches lay the strong feelings of a woman in love.

And in the end, he realized that no matter how easy it was not to think of whys anymore, he still would struggle to discover at least one why in his life.

Why he was bewitched so much by the nakoudo, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Tsukishiro, the stitch pattern on your shirt is great!" teased Yukito's teammates when they saw the wild patterns of a cross between a running stitch and a blind stitch on the side of the soccer team shirt.

Yukito beamed proudly. "Akizuki-san made it for me."

"Ah," said the boys knowingly.

That evening, Eriol opened Tomoyo's inbox again. To his dismay, he found another email from the same guy. He opened the letter.

By the time that he got to the last part of the mail, his eyes were crinkling in anger. So Tomoyo replied to this loser after all! And even though he didn't know what exactly the nakoudo said, it was obviously enough to encourage him!

It restated the admirer's undying love for her, and a wish to be able to talk to finally introduce himself to her and profess his love in person.

"Over my dead body," he grumbled. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He began to compose a reply to the email.

A letter telling the person that the nakoudo has a boyfriend already.

A boyfriend named Hiiragizawa Eriol.

**tsuzuku**


	10. 10

"Master Eriol?" Nakuru's head popped inside his bedroom, smiling brightly. When she noticed the problematic look on her master's face that was currently looking at the screen of his computer, she paused. "Master? Um, you have a guest downstairs."

He looked up from the screen. He was reading the reply of Tomoyo's admirer-something about him and Tomoyo not yet being married, and even if they were, they could still get a divorce. Meaning, Tomoyo was still free. He was starting to not like this guy very much, and he was starting to see him in a more vivid light…in homicidal light, that is. What he would give to know the identity of this loser so he could give him a piece of his mind.

"Nakuru, I'm busy," he said wearily.

"Oh, but you two haven't seen each other for awhile already so I figured out you might want to-"

"Tell her to see me some other time, I'm busy." He received a visit from Yamazaki and Chiharu already last night. It was a bit fun reminiscing but right now, he just wanted to dwell on morbid thoughts about Tomoyo's online suitor.

"Oh…okaaaaay," said his servant, then turned to someone behind her. "You heard him, Ms. Tomoyo. He's too busy."

"Oh, by any chance, there's no poodle there named Precious?" asked Tomoyo's familiar angelic voice, for some reason, made his heart beat twice its usual, sending him into a flurry of actions. He shut the computer down, fixed the collar of his shirt, ran a hand across his slightly disheveled hair, took a glimpse of himself on the now black screen of the computer to see if he still looks decent, slipped on his loafers, smoothed his slightly creased slacks, grabbed his jacket, sprayed a touch of cologne, and slipped his jacket around his shoulders. All in sixty seconds.

"Daidouji-san!" He ran after her, who was walking down the flight of stairs.

She turned to him, her hair swinging perfectly in rhythm. "Hiiragizawa-kun? I thought you were busy?"

"J-Just finished it, so I might as well-oof!" He tripped and fell down on the floor, face first. He was wearing his shoes the wrong way.

"Wow, Hi-kun." She approached him with an amused smile. "Slow down. Why are you in a hurry?"

Before he could stop himself, he burst out, "Because you might leave me."

Her smile vanished.

He collected himself quickly. "I-I mean…I need to talk to you…and you might leave before I get to tell you something."

"I see." She offered him her hand. "Need help?"

Something clicked in his mind. He smiled, then took her hand, but he pulled her down with him laughingly.

"Eriol-kun!" Before she could protest further, he kissed her, silencing her.

It had been days, but when he kissed her, it was like returning home at last.

"I would like to thank you for what you did for Nakuru," he began when he and his guest were settled in the balcony.

"Which one?" asked Tomoyo.

"Matchmaking her with Yukito."

"I thought you said it was ridiculous."

He shrugged. "But she's just so…so happy. And I don't think I have the heart to take her happiness away."

Her face softened. "Thanks."

She looked at her milk, thinking of other things to converse about. In the first place, what brought her here? She didn't know; she just let her feet take her to wherever they wanted to go. And she was brought here, in a place called next to him. She watched him smile at her warmly and she realized that she wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

"What were you doing upstairs anyway?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Just…just things."

"Hai. I'm sure Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun would be busy doing 'just things'," she said, voice hinted with sarcasm.

He looked at her, wondering whether he should tell her about the emails. It was sort of weird for her not to mention about it. But when she said nothing about the love letters, he decided to shut up. He instead shifted to another topic. "What does Yukito feel about Nakuru?"

"I don't know. I'm not Yukito."

His brow rose. "I know that, but can't you somehow gauge if he wants her as a friend, or something more?"

"No, I can't."

"But you're a nakoudo."

"Yeah, and I'm not a mind-reader, least of all a heart-reader."

Eriol sighed. "What if he just likes her the way he likes a friend?"

"Like Touya?"

"No, like…like Sakura."

"I don't know."

"Then why the hell do you matchmake people when you aren't sure that they feel the same way for each other?" he asked.

"Because love is about risks." She sipped her drink thoughtfully. "Not all my projects end in a 'happily ever after ending', but they remain good friends. That is what's important to me. I'm just glad that Yukito won't be alone anymore, and Nakuru found someone to adore."

"I see." When she puts it that way, it somehow makes sense to him. "I'm surprised. You have time to matchmake other people, but you yourself have no one special."

"No big deal." She shrugged. "My love life is all about being a lovers' diplomat. I'm quite satisfied with it."

He smiled wickedly. "Had I not kissed you, I swear you would have died with lips still virgin."

"Then I'm honored that a reincarnated mage devirginized them," she laughed.

He chuckled. "You know, other women would panic already when they have no boyfriends. You're a novelty, Daidouji-san."

"Why, thank you."

"You're so carefree, so spirited." He put his cup down and gazed at her, eyes twinkling. "People trust you and look up to you as a nakoudo because you really seem like one. You don't have problems, you don't have hang-ups… and you are always ready to lend an ear to the problematic hearts. Don't you feel burdened at all?"

"Iie. It makes me feel good when I know that by just being a good listener, I have helped someone ease something in his or her mind," she admitted.

He stared at her admiringly for awhile, then spoke up. "Don't you have any problems of your own to deal with?"

She shrugged. "I do, of course."

"And you can take on those problems at the same time that you help others?" he asked curiously.

"It's all just a matter of looking at things. A cheerful disposition, that's all it takes."

He smiled. "Where do you buy a cheerful disposition? I would give anything to look like you right now. You're breathtakingly beautiful, Daidouji-san."

It was the first time that he complimented her directly, and she could feel the facial colors running a circus on her again.

"I refuse to see ugliness, that's all."

"Huh?"

"You see, problems, when dealt with incorrectly are like broken pieces of glasses that impair us visually. It prevents us from noticing the beauty of things around us." She shrugged. "I, for one, am thankful for problems. They are the most effective teachers I know of, although they can be pretty challenging. You have to get past their tests first before they give you the actual lessons to learn. But they teach me to be unafraid…without paying a single cent."

He chuckled lightly. "That is pretty optimistic, Daidouji-san. And parsimonious."

Tomoyo laughed. "As if you're no miser yourself! Remember when I first asked you out? I had to drag you out of your house!"

"I remember that you called me a vampire," he said wryly.

"Be thankful I didn't call you a sanitary napkin. It thrives in dark places too, and it sucks blood," giggled the nakoudo.

"You and your punchlines."

"No, seriously, Hi-kun." She turned to him earnestly. "If you are too problematic, if you ask too many whys, then you'll only see life's flaws. Just live your life with no worries. Be like Simba and his friends. Hakuna matata, and you will see that life is beautiful. That love is wonderful."

His eyes softened. "I'll take your advice, nakoudo."

"Good. Falling in love with life is something you mustn't forget to do."

They were silent for awhile, then Eriol spoke up. "Come here."

"Hmm?" But she did as told. She went to him, and she gasped when she felt him pull her to his lap. He hugged her tight, and Tomoyo could feel a lump in her throat. It was the first time that someone other than her mother and Sakura held her like this. She felt so secured and protected, as if no harm could ever come upon her. He felt so strong and invincible, and she felt the almost the same way- only femininely, because she was in his arms.

Eriol, on the other hand, felt unexplainable serenity as he held her closer to him. Her own heartbeat at pace with his, synchronized in a way that makes him feel that she was a lost piece of puzzle that he never was aware was missing at all. This must be what a soulmate was. A part of himself roaming around this earth, and was destined for him to find. It took him two lifetimes, but this feeling right now, it was worth all the years.

He settles his chin on her hair.

He felt so complete.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I want to tell you something…"

"No, please. Let's just stay this way," he begged. He didn't want to think; he didn't want questions. He wanted to hang on and hold on to this moment. "Say it some other time."

Something flickered in her purple eyes. "OK," she said quietly. "Just this way."

"You didn't tell him?" asked Sakura sadly as she watched her best friend fold her clothes neatly. "Didn't you come there to say goodbye?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I…I simply can't. It's too much for me. I was so ready to tell him how I feel…but I'm afraid." She had given so many pieces of advice before, but none of them could help her right now. Hiiragizawa Eriol was different. Her circumstances were different.

"Aunt Sonomi is too impetuous with decision-making. Why would she hurry you up in joining her in Europe?"

"A-Actually, she was just asking if I won't mind if she lives in Europe for a year, but I told her I want to come with her," said Tomoyo slowly, remembering her conversation with her mother in the café after she fetched her in the airport.

"Eh?"

"I think I need some time and space to think. Maybe I'm not yet ready for Hi-kun's sexual chemistry thing…I don't want relationships with no certainty." She was near to tears. "Sakura, I want him to love me! And he wont be able to do that."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura was about to say something when her instant messenger alerted her of a new email.

Tomoyo blinked. "W-Wait, that's Hi-kun's email address!"

"Hai…" Sakura then went on to narrate how she made Li use a newly-made email address to make phony love letters to Tomoyo that she knew Eriol would read.

"I gave him access to your inbox. I'm sorry," apologized the cherry blossom. "I thought that if he saw competition, he would feel alarmed and he would think twice about your awkward relationship."

"That's silly," she said quietly as Sakura opened her mail. "Why would he feel alarmed? I'm no one special."

Sakura didn't comment, but there was a strange smile on her face.

Together they read what the mail had to say.

**tsuzuku**   


	11. 11

Eriol reread the letter he just sent, then stretched. He was just going to wait for the reply of the fellow. He reclined on his seat, knowing that his IM would alert him of any incoming message. Soon enough, his lids felt heavy, and he fell asleep.

Nakuru and Yue, who were hanging outside the window, managed to come into the room, at last.

"He's sleeping!" cried Nakuru excitedly, prompting Yue to nudge her.

"Ssh!" he hissed, then went towards the computer.

Just then, someone else jumped into the window. He wiped the dust off his slacks, then groaned. "Akizuki, you could have just let us in through the front door." His eyes went to the sleeping reincarnated mage. "When Hiiragizawa is sleeping, he actually looks harmless. Scary."

Nakuru giggled. "Well, climbing into windows is how spies execute missions."

"We aren't spies!" snapped the men.

"But we're going to go through his files, right?"

Li Syaoran groaned, then took out his sword and headed for the sleeping Londoner. "Will the cards work on him? He created it."

"But it is Mistress Sakura's powers that are now supporting the cards," said Nakuru, shrugging.

Li proceeded to use the Sleep card on Eriol while Yue bent down and tried to push some keys. He jumped when a dialog box appeared.

_Do you want to save the changes you made to Dear Suitor?_

The guardian's eyes widened. "I-It's talking to me! I-It's asking me! This thing is alive!" he yelped.

Nakuru laughed. "Really?"

Li dragged away the computer chair where Eriol was seated, then pulled a new seat for him. "Yue, it's a dialog box. It was programmed to appear."

The man frowned. "I knew that."

Nakuru giggled once more, then opened the My Documents.

"This is not the kind of files I expect to see in his hard disk," said Syaoran wryly as he looked at the files containing homemaking tips and clues on figuring out a woman's mind. He sort of figured that this knowledge come along with being an all-powerful Clow mage.

But apparently, even the most powerful magician in the world is no author of "_Women are from Venus"_ book.

"There!" Nakuru pointed to the folder keeping all the drafts of Eriol's emails.

Li took out a diskette. "We better do this quick. I have a feeling that all hell will break loose if Hiiragizawa finds out that we browsed through his files.

"What was Mistress' orders anyway?" asked Yue.

"Anything Tomoyo," replied the little wolf.

"Then let's take his heart," said Nakuru innocently.

Li and Yue paused and then both men chuckled.

"W-What did I say?" she asked, puzzled.

"The truth," said Syaoran, smilingly shaking his head. "Something the lovebirds refuse to see."

As Syaoran spoke, Yue tentatively touched the wired badge-shaped rolling thing that Li was using awhile ago to move the arrow in the screen. The arrow moved downwards, towards the taskbar. He accidentally clicked on the "Dear Suitor" window, and something blinking appeared on the screen beside the word "suitor". He pushed the biggest key on the keyboard, and a paper clip with bushy eyebrows and large eyes appeared.

"Aaaaaaaargh!!!!" yelled Yue, catching his companions' attention.

Li and Nakuru blinked.

Yue backed away immediately. "Evil spirit possessing the paper clip, vanish!" He took out his bow and arrow and was about to shoot down the Office Assistant when Nakuru hit the back of his head.

"Yue no baka! Sit down and behave!" she scolded. "It's just like the dialog box. It was programmed."

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting down on the floor, and to Li's shock, he seemed to be pouting! He nearly laughed out loud as he remembered that this was the same person that nearly beat the hell out of him and Sakura in the Final Judgment. 

His eyes went to the document that Yue unwittingly opened. It was still open, so it must mean that Hiiragizawa just finished writing this. Curiously, he read the document.

Dear Mr. Suitor,

You may not recognize my email address, but let me introduce myself to you anyway. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, yes, the one mentioned in the emails you've received before.

I wrote to give you my final warning. Stay away from my Tomoyo. I do not know what kind of mind you have to obsess on her like that, but if you do love her, if you really, really love her, you will want her to remain happy. You won't want to frighten her by stalking her. And before you do get to touch her, you'll have to get past by me first.

To be completely honest with you, I am not her boyfriend. I simply said that to drive you away from her. But you must know that if you dare lay a finger on her, I swear I'll hunt you for your next thirteen lifetimes, and believe me, I am more than capable to do that.

Be sensible.

Li grinned. It looks like Hiiragizawa Eriol has gotten past the denial stage. Good. It was downhill from here.

Sakura had basically the same opinion as she and Tomoyo finished reading the email. But the nakoudo believes otherwise.

"Maybe it's just…brotherly love. You know, the kind of love Yukito has for you," she whispered. She didn't want to raise her hopes too much.

The cherry blossom sighed. "Tomoyo-chan, do you or do you not love Eriol-kun?"

"Of course I do!" she said.

"Then have faith on him. He'll realize things soon."

"Anyway, this is called a 'mouse'. You move it around like so," demonstrated Nakuru as Yue listened eagerly. Li, on the other hand, was packing his things already. He had all the data Sakura needed.

"This is left click, and that one is right click. Right click brings out menus. Left click simply…uh, clicks."

"Ah."

Li turned to the two lunar servants. "I'm going ahead, if you don't mind." He threw the rope down the window. He held on to the fiber, cursing at himself. Why was he letting himself do this stupidity anyway? The minute he set foot on the airport, the first thing Sakura told him was she wanted him to do a favor for her. And without resting or changing his clothes, he went on his way to obey her.

He sighed, smiling. "I _so _love you, Kinomoto Sakura. And if after this, you don't wear my ring, I'll abduct you and take you with me to Hong Kong until you have no choice but to say 'I do'."

He snapped out of his trance when Nakuru called him from below. She and Yue were standing outside, watching him climb down from the third floor window of Eriol's bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the front door?" she asked, puzzled.

Li proceeded to bang his head on the wall as Yue chuckled.

"You know," said the male guardian. "Of all the idiots I know, you're the only one who is proud of being one."

Nakuru looked at him, blinking. "Are you talking to me?"

He scowled. "Of course. It's just the two of us down here, right?"

Her eyes softened. "Hai."

Yue paused, then looked away. "Idiot," he muttered, somewhat hinted with fondness.

Something within him froze. Could it be? This creature whose rationality was nothing more than a vacuum has snuck into his system and mellowed him enough to feel fondness?

He thought only the Clow Mistress, Clow reed, and Kinomoto Touya can do this. But then…

It was perhaps due to Tsukishiro's personality within him. That must be it.

But he didn't sound as convincing as he should be.

Eriol woke up, rubbing his head. Damn, he was just intending to take a nap. Why in heaven's name did he sleep until five in the afternoon?

He could still sense the lingering traces of Sakura Cards. He rolled his eyes. How did he let his defenses weaken, enough for someone to use such magic on him when he should be immune to it already?

But then, why would anyone use cards on him? Who was stupid enough to do that and why?

Sakura was the first person that entered his mind, the Clow mistress herself. But she wasn't gutsy enough to do such a sneaky thing.

Then…

"So the Little Wolf is home. I wonder…" His smile vanished when he saw what was written in an open Word document.

Hiiragizawa,

You know, it took you long enough to realize how you feel about the nakoudo. Amazing, after you bragged to us how smart and powerful you are.  

If you love her, if you really, really love her, find the guts to tell her the words you told me.

Don't find out for yourself why regrets that come too late are one of the worst things that can happen to you.

"Damn it!" The stalker was none other than Li Syaoran! And he knew that the mastermind could be none other than…no, it couldn't be Sakura. She's too naïve and innocent for scheming.

But Li couldn't have thought of this plan alone, or was he just underestimating his descendant?

One thing was for sure. He had to see Tomoyo. He had a lot of questions. And he had a lot to confirm.

**tsuzuku**


	12. 12

"Damn!" Eriol muttered when he slammed the phone down, startling the slumbering Suppi.

"A prank call?" asked the feline sympathetically. Awhile back, its master –who was not in a very good mood then- got a call from someone asking whether their electricity was running in the house. Eriol said yes, and the caller told him to run after it before it gets away. Since then, that caller started to have a series of bad lucks orchestrated by who else but the reincarnated Clow Reed himself?

That was before, when sense of humor was non-existent in his vocabulary. 

But after he met Daidouji Tomoyo and became somewhat involved with her, Spinel discovered the little boy struggling to get out of Hiiragizawa Eriol's personality. Tomoyo was like a mother who woke up the infant in his body, the Hiiragizawa Eriol who can readily smile at life's simple pleasures or be constantly fascinated about the way the world works.

"Tomoyo's not home," said Eriol, breaking the cat's thoughts.

"Maybe she went out to see the Clow mistress," it shrugged.

"Right, right," he muttered, raking his hair with his fingers. "Check on Sakura." He reached for the phone and dialed.

"You look tensed. You're worse than Nakuru freaking out because she says she has dysmenorrhea," it said, rolling its eyes.    

"I'm NOT tensed, dammit!" he yelled.

"I can see that."

"I said I'm not!"

"Alright, alright, you're NOT!" The feline decided to shift its attention back to its interrupted nocturnal escapades when it heard the phone slam down again. It groaned once more. Where else could a cat get some place decent to sleep in anyway?

"The line is busy!" he yelled. "Sakura's definitely holding the line up because she knows I'll call!"

The cat rolled its eyes. "Master, listen to yourself. You're so paranoid! Why would Sakura do that to you, for Pete's sake?"

Eriol sighed, the exhaled deeply. "Yeah. I know. I have to calm down."

"Maybe she's using the internet," suggested the feline.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And I think you better go to the Clow mistress' house and see for yourself that you have no reason freaking out like that."

"Right." Eriol got up and picked up his jacket. "By the way, where is Nakuru?"

"I'm not a bundy clock, sorry." The cat didn't look agitated that the other guardian was missing.

"I'll worry about her later. First thing's first." He headed out of the house.

"Syaoran-kun, these are _amazing_!" squealed Sakura as she went over the files the little wolf was able to copy. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun is sure thinking of you a lot. This can't possibly be brotherly love, you know."

Kero nodded as he read the document entitled _How do I break a Nakoudo's Spell_. "Young Master Clow just won't admit it."

Tomoyo smiled. "You think so?"

Sakura laughed. "You've been through these a lot of times already as a nakoudo, a lovers' diplomat. You've seen the signs. How can you not tell?"

"That was different," she said softly. "I was then in the outside looking in. I can afford to be objective. Now I can't, because I am the subject of the problem. It will hurt me badly if I act too rushed."

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Nakuru, who was sitting on Sakura's bed, laughed. "Mistress Tomoyo, there's too much at stake to be afraid. I don't understand it…your fear. If you tell Master that you love him, he'll eventually realize that all along, he loves you too…or why else will he write those things, especially those replies to the pretend love letters?"

"What if he doesn't love me?"

"You'll break your heart," replied Nakuru, shrugging. "But what's the worst that can happen? Broken hearts still beat, and they mend. Time will heal you."

"However, if you lose your chance to tell him the most important feeling you had ever have, you will forever live in regret, and Time won't be able to help you. In fact, it will only make the pain worse. Especially when you learn that all along, he loved you too. Think about all those times you've wasted," said Nakuru.

"She's right," said Yue, earning startled looks from everyone but Tomoyo. "Why would you rather be certain that you're miserable when you can always risk being happy?"

"Yue…" Tomoyo got up, smiling tearfully.

"You go, Yue!" cheered Nakuru. "That was nice! Now you can be a love doctor too!"

Kero-chan smirked. "Wai! Order your Yue Lonely Love Blues Doctor now, and see why the world is suddenly falling in love. We accept all major credit cards, checks, and CODs."

Syaoran grinned. "Order now, and get a free flying stuffed toy. Batteries not included."

Kero growled, but tried to still look unaffected. "But wait, there's more! If you order within thirty minutes, you'll get a butt-kicking, ass-pretty Chinese talking Kid. Push buttons to hear him call out in authentic Chinese accent things like "Rai tei sho rai kyu kyu jo Ritsu ruo!". Dictionary is available for a thirty yen upgrade."

Li's face flamed. Sure, his summons sound cool back when he was eleven years old, but that was more than five years ago.

"Free character song for twenty yen upgrade," smirked Yue.

Sakura laughed as Li steamed. He never liked singing, but _Kini naru aitsu_ was especially done for Sakura. How it was released commercially, he didn't know. Eriol Hiiragizawa's fault maybe, that idiot who didn't have to undergo the recording shame.

"Wow, I never knew humor existed in your vocabulary, Yue, my man!" whistled Kero.

"Don't gang up on Syaoran-kun!" But Sakura was smiling from ear-to-ear.

Li reached for his jacket and took out his incantation cards. "Die, you stupid flying stuffed toy!"

Kero whooped gleefully. "Chinese talking Kid, however, is rated for Mature audiences only, because of its tendency to be violent!"

"Violent? I'll show you violent!" Syaoran aimed his cards at the laughing guardian.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "Hey, you better go see Eriol-kun now. I would love to come with you and all, but I don't want bloodspill here. Dad won't like it."

She nodded. "Bye, and thanks." Tomoyo left quietly.

When Li was able to hit a water spell on Kero and drench him, the stuffed lion vowed revenge. "Take this!!!" He aimed fire attacks at Li. Sakura tiptoed out of the room, in a hurry to make snacks for everyone. She was hoping that sweet cakes would calm Kero and Syaoran.

Yue, on the other hand, wordlessly stood in front of Nakuru to protect her from the attacks thrown back and forth by Li and Kero.

Nakuru tugged at Yue's wings. "I'm glad you started to loosen up a bit. They like it."

He looked at her blankly.

She beamed. "I like it a lot too."

Slowly, he smiled. "Me too."

At that moment, water and fire slammed on Yue's face.

Li and Kero looked at each other nervously. "He did it!" said the two at the same time, pointing at each other.

Yue clenched his fists as a vein popped on the side of his head. Nakuru jumped up cheerfully. "Yue, let's cream them!" She turned to her Ruby Moon mode. "Shall we, Yue?"

"We shall," said Yue, taking out his bow and arrows, making Li and Kero a living shooting gallery.

Eriol ran into the gates hurriedly and crashed on to someone.

"Oof!" He landed on the ground. "Hey!"

Tomoyo, who was leaning on the wall, blinked. "Eriol-kun?"

"T-To…Daidouji-san!" He smiled, relieved. "Hey, I wanted to see you. What a coincidence…" _Be still, my beating heart. I always see Daidouji Tomoyo._

"Sakura's inside," she said, smiling awkwardly.

"You're not listening. I said I wanted to see you."

"But you went here…"

"I was hoping I would see you here-" He looked up. "Was that my cute little descendant screaming 'Rai tei sho rai…'?"

She smiled. "Uh-huh."

"Adorable, fluffy Li Syaoran." He grinned at her. "Let's go."

"W-Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" she asked nervously.

"Away from here. We need to talk." He turned to her. "But first…" Without prelude, he cupped her face and kissed the fullness of her mouth. And before she could even react, he let her go, panting, but grinning widely. "I missed that," he whispered huskily. He then pulled her with him. "Let's go."

They ended up back in his house. Tomoyo blinked when she saw the dining table set like one of the tables in a fine restaurant in the city that she and her mother frequents.

"Let's eat," he said, assisting her to her seat.

"This is for free?" she asked, surprised.

He chuckled. "That's pretty surprising to hear, considering you are the daughter of one of the wealthiest people in Japan right now."

She shrugged. "I don't live as one."

"Hai." He began to place food on her plate.

"H-Hey, I can do that," she said.

"Let me."

"I-Is this my last meal or something?" she asked nervously. She felt like a death row convict being given her last meal.

"I want to put you in the mood before I start talking," he explained.

"J-Just go straight to the point. I won't be able to eat in anxiety anyway," she said.

"Oh, alright." He went back to his seat and gazed at her.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered. She couldn't stand his intent gaze.

Carefully, he brought out a small box. He handed it to her quietly.

With trembling fingers, she opened the small velvet box.

Her purple eyes shook when she saw what it was. A 24-k gold bracelet with little moon and stars hanging delicately on it.

Eriol took it and placed it around her small wrist. It glittered beautifully against the pale creaminess of her skin.

"F-For me?"

He laughed nervously. "Yes, of course. You think I was just trying it on you?" he kidded.

"B-But what is this for?" she asked breathlessly, overwhelmed by its beauty.

"I…Will you be my girl, Tomoyo?" he asked huskily.

She froze. 

**tsuzuku**


	13. 13

Ehhehee ^^;; this chapter is more of an extension of chap 12. Gomen if it took so long.

+++

Tomoyo looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before she asked her own question. "Will you honestly say it to my face that you are doing this because you love me?"

"T-Tomoyo…" Eriol froze.

They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before she got up gracefully and took off the bracelet.

"Give this to me only when you are ready to answer my question." With that, she strode out of the room., leaving Eriol silent.

That night, Eriol gazed at the bracelet that Tomoyo left on the table. He picked it up and inspected it, Tomoyo's words echoing over and over.

"Do I love her? Do I?" he asked himself over and over. He couldn't say anything for sure. All he knew was that he loved being with her every minute. He adored her wit, her vitality, and her cheerfulness. He adored her kindness, and he realized only now why people look up to this nakoudo. This smart, sensible, and down-to-earth nakoudo.

Because when he once thought that the nakoudo was merely meddling with silly love affairs of people, he could now see that she was actually reaching out and touching the hearts of people who need it most…like him.

He got up and sat down by the window, sighing. Could he really be in love with her and he just didn't notice it because they had never talked about it out loud? That he was comfortable with the idea that his undeniable attraction with the nakoudo was purely sexual attraction?

Suddenly, the phone rang. He didn't really want to pick it up, but wanting to go back to his pondering as soon as possible, he answered the call anyway. He just promised to hang the phone later.

"Hello?"

"Eriol-kun? It's Sakura."

"Yes, good evening. What can I do for you, Sakura?" he asked, voice strained.

"Listen, you have to decide now what to do. Tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan leaves, and if she does, chances are, she will already try to forget you. Would you like that to happen?" she asked.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" he asked, forehead creasing.

As briefly as she could, she tried to explain the situation. In the end, Eriol nodded. "I'll go there right now."

When he placed the phone down, he picked up his jacket, mind in turmoil. "How dare you, Daidouji Tomoyo, leaving just when I think I'm falling for you. You should have been considerate enough to give me at least a parachute."

He arrived in the living room of the Daidouji mansion where Tomoyo was seated in front of the television and VCR. She was holding a microphone.

"Tomoyo, we need to talk," he said quietly. "Sakura told me you were leaving."

She blinked, then pulled him beside her. "Here, take this. I'll just ask for another microphone."

"What?!"

Soon, the maid arrived with a new mic. She took it from her gratefully then turned her attention to the VCR. "Let's see…ah, this song!" She sat back on the couch and smiled at him. "You take the blue part and I'll take the pink lyrics. We'll sing together the green lyrics."

And before he could further protest, the song intro began to play. It was a song that sounded new to Eriol's ears.

Tomoyo smiled at him then began to sing.

Be still my heart

Lately its mind is on it's own 

It would go far and wide

Just to be near you

Eriol saw the blue lyrics, and tried to sing them to the tune of the song.

Even the stars

Shine a bit bright I've noticed 

When you're close to me

Tomoyo gave him a "you-did-great!" smile before she continued.

Still it remains a mystery

The green lyrics appeared on the screen.

Anyone who seen us

Knows what's going on between us 

It doesn't take a genius

To read between the lines 

And it's not just wishful thinking

Or only me who's dreaming 

I know what these are symptoms of 

We could be in love 

Tomoyo continued the song.

I ask myself why

I sleep like a baby through the night 

Maybe it helps to know

you'll be there tomorrow

Her purple eyes shook, but she continued the song. She was alone though, for Eriol had stopped singing and began to gaze at her as things began to fall in its place in his mind and heart and soul.

Don't open my eyes 

I'll wake from the spell I'm under 

Makes me wonder how Tell me how

I could live without you now

And what about the laughter

The happy ever after 

Like voices of sweet angels

Calling out our names 

And it's not just wishful thinking

Or only me who's dreaming 

I know what these are symptoms of

We could be in love

Then slowly, Eriol lifted his mic, just as the blue lyrics rolled out. He knew he would be out of tune, so he decided to just speak out the lyrics. "All my life, I have dreamed of this. But I could not see your face."

Tomoyo was near to tears, because his voice rang out with so much sincerity when he spoke. "Don't ask why two such distant stars can fall right into place."

The chorus played on, but they weren't looking at the screen anymore.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

"What do _you_ think?" he asked huskily. "You're the one who's going to leave me even before I realize things."

"Eriol-kun, if ever you decide that you love me, I will come back. I'm just leaving to give you some space to think," she explained.

"I was really going to decide soon, it's just that it takes time for some things to penetrate my mind," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I guess you guys call that state of mind 'stupidity'?"

"That, and much, much more," she said, smiling sweetly.

"But kidding aside, Tomoyo," he said softly. "When Sakura told me you were leaving, you sent me into panic. I don't know what I would do if I wake up tomorrow only to find you gone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the kind person you are, Eriol-kun, I know you might end up saying things that I'm sure you will only say out of guilt. No, I don't want that." She turned the VCR off then faced him. "I want you to say things because you are ready, and not because you are pressured."

"But back to the original question," he said. "What do you think?"

"A-About what? World peace?"

"Something much more important to me, Tomoyo-san," he murmured. "In fact, the most important issue in my mind right now."

She remained looking at him, blinking.

He brought out the bracelet again and slipped it around her wrist again, and at the same time whispered, "Could we be in love?"

She smiled tearfully. "I'm sure I am, and you, Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes, nakoudo. The moment I kissed you, you have cast your own powerful spell on me; something that Clow reed can't even break." He pinched her nose fondly. "I love you, Daidouji-san. Thank you for giving me the reason to believe in silly old love again."

"You're welcome," she said, laughing. "It's my job."

"I'm glad that you came and touched my heart," he whispered before pulling her closer to kiss her.

"That sure was easy," said Nakuru as she and Yukito walked back to Eriol's mansion. The two had just finished videotaping Eriol and Tomoyo's karaoke moment and confession, under Sakura's orders.

Yukito laughed. "Yes, Nakuru-san." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Hmm, we still have a time for some ice cream. So what do you think?"

"About your wristwatch?" she asked. "Fashionable."

He messed her hair fondly. "No, about the ice cream."

"It depends on the flavor," she said knowingly.

Laughing once more, he took her by hand and pulled the still puzzled Nakuru with him to the ice cream parlor.

The end 

(the song used above was by Lea Salonga and Brad somebody. The song is entitled "Could We Be in Love?". This is for disclaimer purposes.)


	14. 14

"Keep my boy happy." That was the last instruction Hiiragizawa Eriol gave them before he set off on his journey.

Yukito and Nakuru nodded at the same time.

"We promise you that, Master," said Nakuru Akizuki, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"It's quite a daunting task, but someone has got to do it," nodded Yukito Tsukishiro, the turned his eyes on the angelic face of nine-year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr.

It seemed just like yesterday when they gave him that solemn promise to the nervous father, but actually, it was just three minutes ago.

And the ordeal had begun…

"Eriol-chan, don't play with your father's Clow staff! It's dangerous!" screeched Nakuru.

"This is my dad's?" Little Eriol said, face astounded.

"Uh-huh," said Nakuru proudly. "Your father used that to control the Clow cards and-"

"How ugly!" said the boy, nose wrinkling in distaste. "It's not even half as cool as Uncle Li Syaoran's sword! Why didn't my dad get a sword?"

"B-Because…" Nakuru looked at Yukito for help.

"Your father's a hardcore pacifist," said the snow bunny helpfully.

"Pa…paci…pacifier? He sucks hardcore?" asked Eriol-chan, eyes wide.

Yukito banged his head on the table while Nakuru sighed. No thanks to the Internet, even the nine-year-old child wasn't spared from the word 'hardcore'.

"Shucks! Dad is cooler than Uncle Li, after all." He waved the staff around. "How do you use this thing?"

Yukito pushed his glasses up and tried to look stern. "You ought to put that down, Eriol-chan. It's dangerous."

"How do you suck this thing?" asked Eriol-chan, inspecting the staff as if it was some kind of museum artifact.

"You don't suck it," said Yukito.

"I thought so," said the boy, looking at the pointed edges of the staff. "My dad's mouth must be incredibly strong."

"I said, you don't suck it," repeated Tsukishiro.

"Aw, this weapon is no fun." He threw the staff behind him, dropping it on the slumbering Spinel.

"Hey, watch it!" Spinel whined.

Eriol-chan ignored him. He looked at his dad's cap. "Don't tell me that he wore this head gear! Uncle Li's cap is cooler! And what's with the black blanket?"

"It's called a yoga," said Nakuru.

"Actually, it's a toga," said Yukito, sweatdropping.

Nakuru blinked, then laughed uneasily. "I know. I was just testing whether you know that or not. Besides, it's just one letter wrong." 

He smiled indulgently. "Right."

"Why would Dad wear something like this? Doesn't he trip over it?" asked Eriol-chan.

"Your father opted for a black blanket so even if he doesn't launder it often, it wouldn't be immediately noticed," said Spinel, joining the discussion. "Your dad, in his past two lifetimes, had never been reliable with household chores. That is why he created a Clow card especially for cleaning. On your other question, he doesn't trip over because he always manages to support himself with his staff."

"Oh…" said Eriol-chan. "Dad is so smart…I now understand why his fashion taste is eccentric. But you can't make me wear this, I tell you. If Dad was able to take the thought of going out in Tomoeda wearing something like this, it won't be the same for my case. If you guys force me to wear this, I'll never go to school again…even if I won't be able to see my future wife anymore."

Yukito, Nakuru and Spinel rolled their eyes. Little Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr. had developed an infatuation for his homeroom adviser, Kinomoto Kaho-sensei. Ah, her appeal never fails to charm the Hiiragizawa blood.

"Nadeshiko won't like that," said Yukito, giving him a conspiratorial wink. He was referring to Sakura and Syaoran's daughter.

"I don't care." But his voice evidently lost substantial conviction.

"Anyway, I heard that your mother is planning to sew you an outfit similar to your dad's, and she will videotape you two together," said Nakuru, smiling.

The boy's face paled. "No way!!! I thought Okaasan won't be going home till next month!" His mother was the one and only person who could discipline him, and among the three people he would quietly obey. The other person was Li Syaoran, the boy's favorite uncle, and the other one was Nadeshiko, his third cousin.

"She said that she could leave the company to her associates, so she could spend time with you guys. It's supposed to be a surprise, so don't tell your dad, ok?" asked Nakuru.

"Suuure," said the boy, grinning wickedly. "But first, show me the Clow cards."

"Your Aunt has them," said Yukito.

"Liars! Suppi told me that Sakura returned them to Dad already!" said Eriol-chan, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Nakuru.

Spinel shrugged. "I was upset back then. Master Eriol ate my last piece of muffins that Mistress Tomoyo made back when Eriol-chan was just two. I never forgot that day, and I was always looking out for a chance of vengeance."

"Oh." Yukito slapped his hand on his forehead. He made a mental note never to do something to make Suppi mad at him.

"Ah well, damage done," shrugged Nakuru. She pulled a stool and stepped on it. She tiptoed and brought out the Clow book from underneath the fabrics of the outfits Tomoyo made for Eriol back when they were still engaged. "Here, catch!"

Eriol-chan cheerfully caught the red book, then opened it. He browsed through the cards. "Hmm, what's this card?"

"It's the Dream card. It gives you prophecies through dreams," explained Spinel dutifully.

"I dream about Kaho-sensei. Is that telling me something?" the little boy asked.

"Hmm…it's telling you that you should start taking your schoolwork more seriously," said Yukito.

"But she's wearing a two-piece swimsuit in my dream! She's in the beach, in fact!" protested the boy who was madly infatuated with his Kinomoto-sensei.

"It's telling you to take your school work most seriously when it's summer," said Yukito.

Eriol-chan wasn't convinced, but he moved on to the next several cards. Nakuru and Spinel took turns in explaining to the boy what the cards are for.

"Just how many cards are there?" asked Eriol-chan.

"52," replied Nakuru. "But Mistress Sakura was able to create the 53rd card, and sealed the 54th card."

"The Love card and the Hope card respectively," said Spinel.

"So what is this card?" asked Eriol-chan, pointing to the last card on the deck.

"Ah, that." Nakuru's eyes twinkled. "That is a very special card. A card your father was able to create because of your mother."

"The Cupid card?" asked the little boy.

"Your mother was once the Cupid of Tomoeda. She is called the nakoudo, or the Matchmaker. She believes that if she can stop one heart from breaking, then she wouldn't have lived in vain," explained Yukito.

"If my mother was busy playing cupid, how did she find the time to fall for Dad?" asked Eriol-chan.

"Destiny made time for both of them to fall in love with each other," said Nakuru. "Do you know that your dad was once infatuated with your Kaho-sensei?"

"He was?" The boy's eyes widened. "I'm glad he found Mom. Kaho-sensei is for me."

Nakuru laughed. She had to admire his spirit.

"So my mother's essence is here?" whispered Eriol-chan, almost reverently. "How does this work?"

"Ask your dad," said Yukito.

"Maybe I'll be a nakoudo too, just like Mom," said the boy excitedly. He turned to Yukito and Nakuru. "Would you two like to be my first patients slash victims etcetera etcetera?"

The two looked at each other, then laughed.

"We're just good friends," said Yukito.

"He thinks so," said Nakuru. "But he knows I have a killer crush on him."

"Eh? Uncle Yuki, what's wrong with Aunt Nakuru?" demanded the boy.

"Nothing," said the snow bunny, surprised.

"Then I therefore conclude that I will use this Cupid card on you." Eriol-chan smiled. "When my Dad gets back from the grocery to get my brand of chunky peanut butter, I'll get started right away."

"I won't suggest that," said Suppi, yawning. "Your mother tried already, but they're tough."

"Nothing is too tough for Eriol Hiiragizawa Junior!" said the boy proudly.

And thus, the new epilogue mini-series begins…

---

Syao-chan regrets that she disappointed one of her reviewers who said she hated her because the story ended so soon. She apologizes, but she thought it would be a nice surprise if she doesn't announce this mini-sequel. Syao-chan apologizes to L.P.B. *bows* Gomen nasai! ^^;;


	15. 15

"Push harder, JR!" instructed little Nadeshiko as Eriol-chan, scowling, pushed the swing seat some more.

"It's my turn to sit on the swings!" he protested. "You've been hogging the seat for hours already!"

"Not true!" She looked at her pink wristwatch and smirked. " It's been just sixteen minutes, Junior."

"Stop calling me that!" the boy protested. Was it his fault if his mother adored his dad so much that she ended up naming her firstborn after him?

Nadeshiko tossed her straight brown hair behind her shoulders. "I'll call you anything I want."

Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr. frowned. Why couldn't he manipulate his cousin the way he could do so to Nakuru?

"By the way, I heard Aunt Tomoyo will be coming home this weekend," the girl said, turning her amber eyes at him. "I wonder if she got me a nice dress from her shop." It had been her habit to ask for dresses from Daidouji Tomoyo's fashion line.

"Why don't you die and just come back a mannequin instead?" asked the boy sourly.

"What? And leave you lonely?" she asked, grinning.

He blushed hotly. "I won't be happy! In fact, I'll celebrate that day you disappear. You are always bossy, and I don't need a girl to boss me around."

"Hmm…" Her eyes twinkled. "If I don't boss you around, you will run out of things to do because you are a bum." She jumped down the swings. "Race you to your house!!!"

"What-" He watched her dash across the fields, her hair billowing in the wind. He scowled some more. That was one thing he hated more about her: she was smarter than him, more athletic than him, and more assertive than him. Nadeshiko was everything more than him.

Muttering, he tensed his muscles and sprinted as fast as he could to catch up with her.

"Hi Nakuru! Hi Suppi!" Nadeshiko then turned to Yukito and batted her eyelashes at him. "Hi Yukito!"

Eriol-chan entered the house, panting heavily. "I want my snacks, and don't give Nadeshiko any! She hogged the swing seat!" He frowned again when he saw her beside Yukito. "And don't even give her a cookie!"

"I don't mind. Yukito will bake me cookies, right?" asked Nadeshiko, revealing her Mona Lisa smile, as her Uncle Eriol calls it.

"No, he won't," snapped Eriol-chan.

"Why won't he?" snapped Nadeshiko back.

"Because I said so!"

"Why would Yuki obey a brat like you?" asked Nadeshiko, crossing her arms. "You can't even tie your own shoelaces!" She slapped her forehead. "Oh, I forgot. You were doing that on purpose…so Kaho-sensei will tie them for you." 

Nakuru was amused. If Eriol-chan was infatuated with Kinomoto Kaho, Nadeshiko-chan was crazy over Tsukishiro Yukito. But they could be perfectly possessive of each other, just like now.

"OK, you guys, break it up!" said Yukito sternly.

"She started it!" said Eriol-chan quickly.

"I refuse to comment on your immature ways, Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr.," retorted Nadeshiko.

Yukito sighed, then shut his eyes. In a flash, he transformed into Yue. The two kids immediately quieted down.

"If I hear more bickering from you two," said the moon guardian gravely. "I will not allow you to play anymore with the Clow cards."

Nadeshiko fell silent, but Eriol-chan pouted. "I'll ask Cerberus then."

"You won't be able to use the Windy card, among other cards" said Yue. "Don't forget, it is under my power."

Nadeshiko covered Eriol-chan's mouth. "We understand, Yue. We'll make up right now, right, JR?" she said, smiling at him tenderly. JR was her affectionate pet name for him. 

He looked at her suspiciously, then nodded.

"Now to be sure you will keep your truce…" He snapped his fingers, and the cards surrounded him, then disappeared into his hands.

"Wha-"

"Before you can use any of the cards that are under the lunar influence, you will have to inform me first." He ignored the crestfallen faces of the children. "I'll talk with your fathers tonight about this."

"Bummer," was the only things the kids could say.

"Yue-chan is not in the mood," said Eriol-chan, sighing, as he and his cousin sat by the steps of their tree house.

"Ah, but he can be sooooo cute when he's serious!" gushed Nadeshiko. "I hope he waits up for me until I grow up as pretty as Okaasan."

"Fat chance," snorted JR, rolling his eyes. "You're too tomboyish."

"No, it's not me," she retorted. "It's you! You're too feminine."

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, Nadeshiko, I wanted to show you this awhile ago, but I keep on forgetting it. Here." He showed her a Clow card.

Her eyes widened. "No way! Yue doesn't know you have this, does he?"

JR smiled proudly. "This card is not under his power anyway."

"What does that do?" asked the girl curiously.

"It's called a Cupid card. It works sort of like a temporary love potion, and Suppi told me that its effects linger for seven days."

Nadeshiko eagerly reached for it, but her cousin held it out of reach. "I know what you're thinking, Nadeshiko!" said Eriol-chan. "You're going to use it on Yukito, aren't you?"

"Yes, and so?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

He shook his head firmly. "No can't do. I will use this on-"

"Kaho-sensei?" asked Nadeshiko, rolling her eyes. "But she already has a husband! Two kids! And she's like…forty something?"

"Age doesn't matter," said JR confidently. "But it's not the point. Sure, she's got a husband, and her husband is your uncle, but they can always get a divorce. When I grow up and she sees how handsome I am, I'm sure she will do that."

"By then, Kaho-sensei is fifty."

"I told you, age doesn't matter!" said the boy hotly. "Anyway, why are we talking about that? I'm not going to use this on Kaho-sensei because I don't need love potions to make her fall for me."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to use this on Yukito-"

"I know you would be reasonable!" his cousin cried, joyful.

"-and Nakuru," finished JR, grinning.

"What?!!!" exclaimed Nadeshiko. "Y-You're kidding!"

"I'm not."

"But…but…" She was near to tears. "I want Yukito too."

JR suddenly looked bothered. "Hey, hey, we'll just see if this card works. If it does, after seven days, I'll use the card on you and Yukito, ok?"

"Can't I go first?" she complained.

He shook his head firmly. "What if something goes wrong when we use the card? I don't want anything to happen to you."

She deliberated over what he said, then shrugged. "Fine, but you have to promise that you will use the card on me on fourteen days after we tried this on Nakuru!"

"Right, right. Now will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?" The girl shrugged.

"There!" said Nakuru cheerfully as she placed a cover on the pot. "We'll just have to wait for it to boil down to perfection and then its chow time!"

Yue sighed, and she noticed it immediately. "What's wrong, Yue?" she asked.

"Do you mind unbraiding my hair already?" he asked, gesturing to his fine silver hair that she did a while ago while they were waiting for the meat to tenderize in the pressure cooker.

"Aaw, but you look so pretty!" she gushed.

"Ruby Moon!" he said warningly.

She smiled. Yue never liked calling her by her human name. "Right, right." She went behind him and started to fix his hair again. "Your hair is so nice. Wish mine is like this…like silk threads that no matter how much you twist will always remain straight and shiny." She began to comb his long, silver hair.

He had to admit that her brush was starting to tickle a little. He turned to her. "Aren't you done yet?" he snapped. He knew that he might end up chuckling if she doesn't stop brushing his hair.

"Touchy," she remarked. "Hey, maybe you can do my hair too next time." She burst out laughing when she saw him glare at her. "OK, OK, I was just kidding. I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up by leaving me alone," he said sourly.

"You're so serious." She looked at her watch. "We still have five minutes before you can finally turn back to Yukito. I'll miss you, Yue!"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Hmm, I think I'll go set the table. Want to help?"

"No."

"I thought so. Ah, but Yuki-chan will help me." Nakuru gave him a final grin before heading for the dining room.

Yue crossed his arms and shut his eyes, awaiting the transformation.

"Uncle Yue is sleeping!" said Nadeshiko. She and her cousin were hidden behind the door. "His lashes are so beautiful…even more beautiful than mine."

"Shut up!" hissed Eriol-chan, rolling his eyes. He took out the Cupid card and his father's Clow staff.

Nadeshiko sighed. "I wonder when I will learn to use a card."

JR smiled. This was the only thing that he was better at with than her. "When you grow up," he said mockingly, then tossed the card up. "Cupid card!"

Yue opened his eyes when he sensed the presence of a Clow card, but it was too late. The Cupid spirit disappeared into him.

"Now let's see what will happen," he said as they watched Yue stand up, a bit dazed. "This is going to be good," said the boy delightfully, his mind still on vengeance for the Clow card probation Yue gave him.

Nakuru came into the room. "Yue, turn off the oven, will you?" She frowned when she saw that he was just staring at her speechlessly. "Yue?" she asked again.

He suddenly stepped towards her, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her to him.

"Y-Yue!!!" yelled Nakuru, freaked out.

This snapped him out of his trance. He blinked, then realized what he just did. "Damn!" He let her go suddenly and banged his head on the wall repeatedly.

"Good grief!" Nakuru was still stunned, while the kids were laughing.

This was just the beginning.

****

tsuzuku

Someone dropped me an anonymous review that goes like this:

I've been reading a lot of your stories and they are all pretty much the same. Your characters never change and the only appealing part of this story is the sexual tension that you make your characters go through. Aren't you bored with these types of storylines? I know I am. I'm also very bored with how the characters seem to have the midas touch in all they do: they're always written as smart, intelligent, successful, rich. Life is far from these idyllic characterizations. Also, don't these characters have other problems besides love problems? How about their morals? Their beliefs? Their standards? Sometimes, these subjects can become too theoretical but if you are a good writer, you'll be able to subtly add these threads of morality or principles into an interesting plot. I would recommend reading some of Cherie Dee's works to see an example of what I mean.

OK, since the reviewer didn't leave his/her email address so I can discuss his/her concerns. I guess I'll just have to answer this here.

I am guilty as charged. I do play with the same storylines and yes, my characterizations are always annoyingly perfect, as if they have no faults. But the thing is, my storylines differ from each other the way I thrust them into situations, how they react, and how they feel. I am more into specific chapter enrichments than over-all plots because if you must know, I write my story as I type it. I sit down everyday in front of the PC and type whatever comes into my mind. Thus, I do not have the time to think of better and more meaningful plots. I thought that maybe, the dialogues will make up for it. I thought wrong. So OK, I'll try to come up with better plots in the future.

On the characters, I have to stand by the way I sketched them. It's not that they're too perfect for I just followed how CLAMP made them. Tomoyo, ever-cheerful. Eriol, mysterious and smart. I can't help it if Tomoyo-chan is not angsty, or Eriol-kun does not have any weakness. Adding depths to characters is good, but I guess I can't make it in a way that will satisfy you. You see, it will always give the writer a problem on OOC-ness, and I have enough problems with that in my Shaman King fics. I play safe by portraying them like their characters in familiar E+T fictions. However, if you have read my fics, you may be able to see Larawan (Portrait) and Bijin to Obake. I gave them a different character treatment there, although I'm not proud to say that it has a LOT of spelling and spacing errors (I was still MS Word-ignorant then ^^;;) 

True, my stories are far from what life is like. I know because I experience a lot of harsh reality bites too (my blog would vouch for that, and I don't mean love problems because my love life is non-existent by anyone's standard). But I have a reason for making my stories cheerful. The same reason why American cartoons are churned out: it's escapism. I want people to read my works to temporarily forget whatever bad things happened to them in real life. Call me absurd, but I want to make the readers feel romance anime style…the kind of romance that won't have to worry about other things but the romance itself. Morals, principles…I have them too, only I use them sparingly, and if ever I do, I use them gently. Simply because mush and fluff is my style. I am more used into lighthearted-toned fics. It's my trademark writing already, just like that it's CLAMP trademark already to have excessive use of feathers and angel wings and flowing fabrics. Ask CLAMP to do Sakura in hardcore Spawn-like art, and you'll know what I mean. ^_~

And if you do notice, I've inserted these principles and beliefs in Bijin to Obake, when Tomoyo-chan fought for her right of ownership of her land that Eriol-kun bought. The willingness to sacrifice for one's happiness, I make sure that it is embedded in my stories too. 

Finally, Cherie-san, I'm sure is a wonderful writer, but you see, Cherie-san is not me. Cherie-san excels in a style you like, while I do more decently in a style I am more used to. If you have grown bored of reading my work, you can always stop reading them. If I'm starting to disappoint you, you don't have to read. I know that what you said was just to help me become a better writer, and you did say you read many of my works. You meant well, dakedo, I might just frustrate you more if I promise to change my style when I know I can't. I am more comfortable with this style of writing. Give me two more years, and maybe, if I mature, so will my writing. But right now, all I can promise you is better plots if I ever do start on another E+T fic in the near future.

Thanks for the time to leave comments on my work. I hope you left your email addy though, because I could have discussed this in a private email instead, instead of boring the other readers who have read until this part. Please don't think that I'm mad at you or I'm being sarcastic now. I have no hard feelings whatsoever, because comments like this keep me up my toes. ^_^


	16. 16

"What?!!!" Yue boomed as the two kids stepped back fearfully.

Nakuru, oblivious of the fire shooting out from the guardian's eyes, sighed. "Weren't you listening? Eriol-chan said that he used the Cupid card on you, meaning, you will be under its love spell for seven days."

"I heard that!" snapped Yue.

"Then why did you ask what they said?" asked Nakuru, confused.

"Leave yourself out of this!" Yue turned to the children. "Do something. Unbreak the spell!"

"H-How?" asked Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr., sweating nervously. "I-I don't know how."

"Then why did you use the card if you don't know how it works in the first place?" barked the moon guardian.

"Don't shout at Master Eriol-chan!" said Nakuru, scowling at last. "He says he doesn't know, and no matter how much you scream at him, he won't be able to help you!"

_Don't look at her._ Yue, though, wasn't able to act fast enough. His eyes went to her, and his heart…

He nearly flung himself out of the window. The Cupid card was starting to take effect!

Nakuru remained blissfully oblivious. She knelt down beside her young master. "Show that card to your father and ask him how we can do what Yue says. Tell him to hurry up because he might throw his tantrums here."

JR grinned. "You can always spank him, just like what Aunt Meiling does to Nadeshiko when she's naughty."

"Excuse me, that happened because of you too," interrupted Nadeshiko. "You're the one who tattles on me."

JR frowned. "Hah! And you think I would let you go out on your escapades!"

"Learning how to skateboard is not an escapade! Even Okaasan skates!"

"Silence!" barked Yue. The kids shut up immediately. 

Nakuru gave the boy a nudge. "Go to your dad now and ask him about the Cupid card." The boy nodded, then pulled his cousin along with him. The two hurried to the library.

The children returned with the Hiiragizawa senior. His azure eyes twinkled as they went back and forth on his two servants.

"Master, I would appreciate it very much if you won't make any more remarks," said Yue quickly.

"Of course, Yue." Eriol sat down the kitchen chair and gazed at the two. "I am sorry to say this though, but I cannot break the spell."

"WHAT?!!!" Yue was astounded.

"There he goes again…" muttered Nakuru. "Should I repeat what he said?"

Yue ignored her. "No…please say you're not serious, Master."

"I'm very serious, Yue," he said. "The Cupid card has just been created, and I am yet to polish some of its properties, including its antidote. The only thing you can do is to wait for the seven day duration to finish."

Yue was incredulous. "I…I can't afford to be in love with her for seven days! It's…it's…downright suicide."

Nakuru laughed. "No, crushing on me is not too bad, Yue. I'm pretty, I'm nice, and I make sweet apple pies."

"Do you think I give a damn?" snapped the moon guardian, who had no capability to eat.

"I'm afraid Nakuru is right," said Eriol, shaking his head. "To fight off the Cupid card is futile, Yue. Just try to live with those feelings for seven days. I'm sure it won't be too hard on Yukito's part."

"And what about me?" asked Yue miserably.

"You'll live. Be strong," said Eriol, chuckling.

"Horrors." Yue leaned on the wall, groaning.

Just then, they heard the oven turn off. Nakuru smiled. "My pies are done!" She smiled at Yue. "Oh, honey pie? Why don't you try my pie that I made for thy?"

"Thou," corrected Yue, still groaning.

"Thy, thou, who cares? Just as long as I'm referring to you?"

"Go away, Ruby Moon," he said.

Eriol touched Nakuru's shoulders. "I think we better get started on your pie, Nakuru. You can talk to him later when he's in the mood."

"What mood?" asked Nakuru. "He's always grouchy!"

"Hai, hai." Eriol took his servant along with him, followed by his son.

Yue opened his eyes at last, and found Nadeshiko looking up at him, eyes uncertain.

"Are you mad at us, Yue?" she asked softly.

He couldn't reply.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked again. "Gomen. I should have stopped JR. I can always tell him what to do, but I didn't do it. I'm sorry." Her lower lip quivered, and Yue finally knelt down and tipped her chin with his finger gingerly.

"No, Mistress Nadeshiko, I am not mad at you," he said at last.

"You are," she said, sniffling. "You're still frowning."

"I always look like this. Ah hell…" He managed a small smile on his face. "How's that, Mistress?"

"Tell me you're not mad at me," she ordered.

He couldn't help but smile some more. Nadeshiko was not like her mother in this aspect; even at her young age, this girl was confident the world couldn't say no to her. "I'm not mad at you."

"Good." Her face relaxed. "You're not mad at JR too."

"That's a different story," he protested.

"How can JR's story be different from mine?" she wanted to know.

"Well…you apologized and he didn't," he decided to say instead.

"That's why I'm asking the apology for him," she said. "Oh Yue, please say you forgive JR already! You know that he's a blockhead, but I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Her amber eyes were wide in its unwarranted innocence.

He knew that the girl knew no one could refuse her when she looked like that. And as much as he wanted to say 'no', he decided that he couldn't let her down in this opportunity. She may not be verbal about it, but she was caringly protective of her cousin.

"It's ok if you don't forgive me anymore…just forgive JR, ok?" she asked, smiling.

He sighed. Arguing with Nadeshiko was always a lost battle from the beginning. Why couldn't he ever learn?

"Fine, I forgive you two," he said at last.

"Good. Don't tell JR that I asked sorry for him, ok?"

"That will be our secret," he promised.

Just then, JR's head popped into the room, looking at him and Nadeshiko suspiciously. "Dad is calling you already, Nadeshiko." Not contented, he marched towards her and pulled her along with him. She gave Yue one last glance, and a grateful smile formed on her lips.

"Hurry up!" barked JR, noticing where his cousin's head turned.

Nadeshiko scowled at him. "Don't shout at me, you brat!"

JR paused, then stuck a tongue out at him. She did the same.

When the two disappeared into the dining room, Yue thought he finally would have some peace.

But he was wrong.

Nakuru appeared, smiling brightly. "Yue-chan!"

"Go away," he said, averting his gaze.

"Aaw, what's eating you?" she asked.

His eyes flickered towards the ceiling. "Leave me alone."

"Don't sweat it with the Cupid card," advised the girl. "It's only seven days."

"It's no problem for you," he muttered. "You're not the one who's in my shoes now."

"Of course not!" she said, genuinely surprised. "You're wearing them. Besides, my shoe size is a lot smaller than yours."

He sighed audibly. It was no use trying to come up with a decent conversation when it was this woman who was concerned.

"If I were you," she continued. "I would just try to enjoy those seven days."

Those seven days. He would rather see that long-haired girl with the killer videotape than be reminded that he would be under the Nakoudo spell for one long week…with this woman, nonetheless!

"I couldn't see what's to enjoy with that," he retorted.

"Well, for one thing, your life won't be boring," she said, grinning.

"Whoever said that my life is boring?" he snapped.

"Your little bird told me," she said.

He felt colors travel from his neck up. "It's 'A little bird told me'," he said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." She shrugged carelessly. "Besides, I'm sure Mistress Tomoyo would love to see us together for her vacation."

Yue massaged his aching temples. Oh how could he forget the first attempt of Daidouji Tomoyo to get him and this woman together?

"What am I saying?" his mind wondered. "I don't even know whether Ruby Moon is a woman or not!"

"And I like you a lot, Yue," she said, smiling. "You and Yukito."

"I don't like you," he said flatly.

She didn't even looked ruffled. She stepped in front of him, and before he could react, she placed both her arms on the either side of the kitchen wall he was leaning on.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't like me," she dared him.

He refused to meet her gaze. "I don't like to look at you."

"Fine, I won't move away, even if Master Eriol sees us like this," she threatened.

"Good, then he'll know you're trying to rape me!"

She laughed. "Yue-chan, he won't mind. Nope, not at all."

"Damn it, get away from me!" Before he could even realize what he was going to do, he grabbed her arm.

"Itai!" she said, wincing.

"Damn!" He let go all of a sudden, pushing her away roughly. 

"Sorry," he said, still not looking at her.

To his dismay, Nakuru only laughed. "Wai! Yue-chan loves me!"

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I don't love you!"

"You do," insisted Nakuru. "Mistress Tomoyo says you always hurt the one you love."

Yue's fists clenched. "But love means never having to say I'm sorry." _Where the hell did I get that?_

"And you said sorry." Nakuru looked disheartened for a second, then grinned. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll grow to like me in these seven days." She smiled slyly. "You can't even stop yourself from reaching for me. Ne, that's why you won't look at me?"

"Get out!"

"You can't keep me out of your heart forever, Yue-chan!" she said teasingly. "Someday, somehow your defenses will melt."

"I don't love you!"

"The Cupid card is on my side!" She laughed merrily.

"Gah!" Yue shut his eyes when he felt that Yukito's body was ready to return. He wrapped his wings around himself, and a second later, Yukito appeared. He crumpled down to the floor, but Nakuru was quick enough to catch him.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yue stayed a bit longer than before," he said weakly.

"We had a problem," she said. "I'll tell you later. For now, come with me to the kitchen. I have prepared apple pie."

"Good!" His eyes twinkled. 

She helped him up, just as she remembered something.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you…don't you feel anything strange…when you look at me?" she asked slowly.

He shrugged. "Actually, I don't. You're the one acting strange."

Nakuru was puzzled, but decided to just ask her Master Eriol about this later.

**tsuzuku**


	17. 17

That afternoon, Yukito and Nakuru fetched Eriol Jr. in Tomoeda Elementary School.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, puzzled. The two would only fetch him when his father wanted to talk with him about important matters.

"We dropped by to tell you to go home straight after your classes. Your mother will call you then," informed Nakuru. "I think she will be home in two days and she is planning something for your father."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad act so silly. Haven't they grown tired of falling in love with each other yet? It's been more than a decade that they've been together!"

Yukito chuckled. "Other people can only wish they have that kind of love."

"Well, I'm not other people!" sighed JR, rolling his eyeballs again. "Mom is great and all and I love her, but she's so weird when she's with Dad, and vice-versa. Love makes people crazy."

Yukito shrugged. "When you reach the age of fourteen, I doubt if you will still remember what you said."

"Hey, don't talk to me as if I'm like a kid! And I'm telling you, when I turn 14, I do not need to act like them. I'll be cool and calm, and so will Kaho-sensei…just like that spy couple I see on TV!"

The two guardians sweatdropped.

JR looked at his watch. "We were dismissed early today, so I still have an hour before Mom calls. Maybe I should go and play with Nadeshiko." He scratched his head. "Where is that girl? One minute she was here and now she's gone."

"I think I see her," said Nakuru, pointing to the field. "Is that Nadeshiko playing soccer with those boys?"

Eriol-chan's forehead creased, and before the two servants could say anything, he marched towards his cousin, scowling.

"Nadeshiko!!!"

She froze, and so did her playmates. Who wouldn't, when the son of the president of the biggest toy company in Japan was heading towards them, looking surly?

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her with him. "Let's go home."

"But I'm still playing!" she protested.

"You'll play with me," he said, looking at her playmates snobbishly. "Mom sent me the newest set of Gundam model kit, and we can build it together." He smiled in satisfaction when he saw how their eyes widened in envy.

Nadeshiko looked at her playmates, then grinned. "OK, come on guys, let's build JR's gundam."

Eriol Jr.'s forehead creased. "Nadeshiko, it was only you I'm inviting!"

"What?!" She felt her jaw drop. "JR!"

"The model kit is still new!" he said. "What if they lose a part of it?"

"Of course they won't!"

"It's _my_ model kit, and I want only you to play with it," he said firmly.

She paused.

"It's ok, Na-chan," said one boy, wiping a sweat from his brow. "We can get another goalie…not as good as you though."

She turned her back on JR and picked up the soccer ball. "No, you guys. I think I would rather have fun with you than tinker with mecha parts. Besides, I might lose a screw, and his very new and expensive model kit might never be built anymore."

"Nadeshiko!" Eriol-chan couldn't believe that she chose those boys over him. He ignored the snickers from the other boys and grabbed his cousin's hand. "You're going with me!"

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Hey, let Na-chan go!" protested the boy beside her.

"Make me!" said JR, frowning.

Nakuru sweatdropped. "Yuki-chan, I think trouble is brewing over there."

Yukito sighed. "I have a feeling that if we interfere, it will be our heads on Eriol-chan's guillotine."

"What should we do?"

"We'll wait and see. If it gets physical…" Yukito grinned. "I'll go get Yue."

"Look, Hiiragizawa, Na-chan doesn't want to go with you," said the boy. "Can't you at least respect your cousin's wish?"

"It's Nadeshiko to you!" barked JR. "Don't call her those ridiculous tomboyish names. It's your fault that's why she's starting to learn these unlady-like things!"

Nadeshiko glared at him. "JR, I do those unlady-like things because I want to. It's not their fault!"

"Great! So you're standing up for those people. Fine, go and play soccer with them. I don't care! Just don't come near me!" Eriol-chan was about to march away when he noticed that the boy who stood up for his cousin was holding her hand. His blood boiled. "Get your hands away from her!" He pushed the boy roughly away from Nadeshiko.

"That's it!" The boy retaliated by punching him straight on the face.

Eriol-chan staggered backwards, but quickly regained his balance and was about to lunge fiercely on the boy when Nadeshiko stepped in between, face hard. This made him stop uncertainly.

She turned to her playmates and bowed. "I'm sorry, Aki-kun. I apologize for my cousin."

The boy's eyes widened, then sighed. "Na-chan, I'm sorry for doing that to your cousin…it was reflex."

"I know." She smiled apologetically at them once more. "I'll still be your goalie next game, right?"

"There's no goalie better than you are, Na-chan." He tried to smile at JR, but received a glare instead.

Nadeshiko grabbed JR's hand and dragged him away with her, just as Yukito and Nakuru approached them, looking astounded.

"What happened back there?" asked Nakuru worriedly.

No one replied.

Yukito shook his head at Nakuru, then led them to the car.

"Ouch!!!" Eriol-chan cried as Nakuru healed the bruise he received awhile ago.

Spinel rolled its eyes. "Maybe that will teach you next time not to go into unnecessary battles."

The boy was about to retort when he remembered that Nadeshiko was still in the room, quietly fuming. He was supposed to protest that he was just defending his cousin, but the way she was looking at the circumstance, he was very sure that he was cast in a very bad light in her eyes.

He just had to be grateful that his father still wasn't home from the university where he teaches Music and Literature, or else he would have another hour-long sermon from him.

Just then, Yukito came into the room. "Eriol-chan, your mother is on the videophone."

He hated the meaningful smile on his mother's face. It was the smile she uses whenever she knows something he doesn't, like when she knew he was lying already and she was still pretending to go along with his masquerade.

"Yukito told me that you just came from a fight an hour ago," she began. "What was that all about, young man?"

"He was lying."

"So the bruise on your face is lying too?"

"It was an accident!"

"Be honest, young man," she said sternly.

He sighed. When his mother uses that tone of voice, he knew that it was period already. He ended up narrating what happened to her. After he finished the narration, he could see that his mother's mouth was twitching, as if she was just trying her hardest not to laugh. She wasn't wildly successful with her attempt though.

"Darling, Nadeshiko is having fun with other people. It was selfish of you to do that, you know," she said gently.

"I don't trust them."

"But Nadeshiko does," said Tomoyo, smiling. "Son, you must learn to accept that Nadeshiko is growing up, and she needs to meet other people."

"B-But she's forgetting me already," he said sadly. "She chose those boys over me…why does she have to grow up? Doesn't Dad have a card that can stop her from growing up? Will the Time Card help?"

His mother laughed. "No one, not even all the Clow Reeds in the world can stop the passage of time. The ticking of seconds may stop, but it will also mean the world will stop turning and we will all stop living."

"They're taking Nadeshiko away from me," he said, sighing.

"No one can take her away from you, darling. She has always been yours, remember? You are her best friend. Not even time can change that fact."

"OK," he said glumly. He wasn't convinced, but he believed his mother's omnipotence. Mothers know best and mothers are always right.

"Now don't look so down. I'll talk to you again when I get home. Now pass the phone to Nadeshiko."

He suddenly panicked. "You won't tell her about what we've talked about, would you, Mom?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't need to tell her because she knows that already. Now go and get Nadeshiko."

He dashed out to get his cousin. "Nadeshiko, Mom wants to talk to you." He watched as his cousin gracefully got up and walked past him wordlessly. He sighed; she was still mad.

He wasn't used to not be in speaking terms with her. He decided to do something about it.

Nadeshiko went out of the room, smiling. It always makes her feel good to talk with her aunt. She silently wished that she had an older sister talk to, the way she could talk to her aunt about fashion, boys, and songs. Her mother was there, but she was a bit uncomfortable talking to her about those things, because her mother thinks that she cares more about athletic things, like sports. Both her Okaasan and Otoosan think so.

Ah, but she likes sports too. She had learned to love it when she picked that hobby up to make up for the fact that her father used to hope for a son as a firstborn child, but got a daughter instead. She wanted to be as strong as her dad so he wouldn't regret that he didn't get what he was originally bargaining for.

Having another sibling is out of the question too, perhaps because her parents always say that if she would have a brother or a sister would depend on God's will. Since then, she had never stopped praying that God would give her a sibling already.

But she wasn't so lonely; her cousin, JR, makes up for her longing. He was a perfect brother and sister, older and younger, all rolled into one. He could be immature and stubborn, just like a kid, but he could cheer her up and she was sure he would always be ready to yield to whatever she wishes, just like an elder brother.

Remembering this, she decided to talk to JR again. She was sure that he didn't mean to fight with her playmates; maybe he was just lonely today and needed her company.

She looked around the living room. Nakuru was in the kitchen, making snacks with Yukito. She would have opted to ask them, but decided that she could find her cousin on her own.

She peeked out at the front door and saw JR fixing a net, a soccer ball beside him.

"JR?" she asked.

He turned to her, cheeks a bit flushed. "Invite your friends. We'll have a match."

She sat down the steps of the entrance, smiling. "You don't know how to play soccer."

"I'm going to be the nurse," he said. "I'm in charge whenever someone gets hurt. Next time, I can play already, after I watch you guys do it."

"Well, it sounds like you've planned everything." She smiled. "Thanks, JR."

"Yeah, whatever." He took the ball and tossed it to her. "Go call them."

"No, I think I would rather teach you, so you can play with us next time." She threw the ball into the air and caught it with her knee. She tossed it to him. "So you think you can keep up with me?"

"Watch me," he said, smiling confidently.

"I thought Nadeshiko's playmates will be here," said Nakuru, puzzled. "JR told me to prepare a lot of snacks." She looked at the large leftover on the table.

"Oh well, it is a shame to put your efforts into waste." Yukito took a slice of the chocolate cake and grinned.

Nakuru peered at him closely. "Yukito?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you _positive_ that you don't feel anything strange when you look at me?" she asked for the nth time.

"I am positive, Nakuru-san," he said, smiling. "Why, should I feel anything, huh?"

She paused, blinked, then grinned. "Never mind."

_Maybe the Nakoudo card doesn't affect alter egos._ She sighed. She would just have to keep guessing because when she asked her master yesterday about this, he just smiled mysteriously and shrugged.

The sun went down, and Day one of the Nakoudo Card spell was done too. Only six more days to go.

**tsuzuku**


	18. 18

It was Day 2 of the Nakoudo spell, and also, the day of his mother's arrival. Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr., smartly dressed in light blue long-sleeved shirt and a necktie in a darker shade was standing in the airport, twisting his body restlessly. His coat, the same shade as his necktie, had given up to his restiveness and had crumpled well beyond relief.

"Quit it!" snapped Nadeshiko, who was dressed in a lily-white dress that barely reached her knees. Her cardigan sweater was buttoned primly, her clothes divinely uncreased. The mage junior silently wondered how his cousin, someone more hyperactive than him, could stay so annoyingly perfect, so smooth and pretty, even if they had already been waiting for half an hour. He decided that his cousin was one crazy illusion, and that she was a Martian, and that she was a freak. That made him grin in a way that sparked another round of infuriation with the girl.

"What are you grinning for, buster?" she snapped.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" He stuck a tongue out at her.

"Hmp! Well I demand that you quit knowing, Junior," she said. "I know I'm pretty and you like looking at me, but please don't be obvious about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Gah! You are not pretty, and you are a tomboy! Get it?"

She smiled back sweetly. "Somebody is in denial…"

"You two, enough bickering already," sighed Nakuru. She looked at her watch. "Mistress Tomoyo will not like it when she sees you two fighting yet again."

Yukito smiled. "Personally, I don't find it so bad. It only means that they care for each other's presence."

Nakuru paused, then grinned. "Try telling Yue that," she said referring to Yue's animosity at her.

Yukito shrugged. "I don't…I don't even have an idea who he is," he said, almost sadly. "I don't know him at all."

"Oh." Nakuru sighed. "Gomen, Yuki-chan."

The man smiled and messed her hair fondly. "It's nothing." His eyes went to the opening of the gates. "I think the plane has arrived."

"Yay! Aunt Tomoyo!" Nadeshiko broke into a sprint and joined the steady stream of the crowd heading for the arrival area too.

"Nadeshiko, come back here!" JR ran after his cousin, and as if sparking a chain reaction, Yukito and Nakuru hurried after the two too.

Tomoyo was walking gracefully through the crowd when she heard someone call her name. Her lilac eyes lit up, and she prepared herself for that person.

"Aunt Tomoyo!!!" Nadeshiko jumped towards her and flung her arms around the woman's tiny waist. "Wow, it's good to see you again!"

"Likewise, darling." Her eyes scanned the crowd. "Where is JR?"

She shrugged, then tugged on her hand. "Where's your baggage? I want to see those clothes you bought!"

"Wait till we get home, darling," said Tomoyo, laughing. "Yukito! Nakuru! Over here!" The two servants immediately joined her side.

"So where is JR?" she asked.

"Gah! He tried to follow you awhile ago, Nadeshiko!" said Nakuru, looking around for the familiar black hair of the boy.

"Let's go and page him," said Yukito.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting," she said. "Look, I'll go call him." She suddenly cupped her hands on her mouth and whistled twice, then clapped her hands. This earned the girl stunned and even amused looks from the crowd.

And as if it was a biological process orchestrated by unbreakable laws, JR dashed towards them, grinning.

"I was about to page you guys in the counter. Where have you guys been?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. He looked at them as if they were the ones who got lost and not him. "And you, Nadeshiko! Why did you suddenly run off?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat as if to remind him of her presence.

This made the boy pause, and slowly, he looked up at his mother. He laughed uneasily, then waved. "H-Hi Mom…"

"Is that the way to greet your mother whom you haven't seen for quite a while?" she asked sternly.

"But Mom, you've just been gone for three weeks!" he complained. 

"You know, Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr., you should try being your own mother and you'll know why I was so restless for the past three weeks," sighed Tomoyo.

"You think I would create trouble?" he asked.

"No." She paused for a moment, then smiled. "Well, yes, among other things, but mainly, because I miss you so." She bent down and opened her arms.

JR hesitated, then glanced at the people around him, watching the scene amusedly. "Mom!" he whined.

"I can give you a hug, Aunt Tomoyo!" said Nadeshiko quickly, sticking her tongue out at him.

He instantly ran and gave his mother a hug. "Welcome back, Mom."

Tomoyo winked at Nadeshiko, as if saying, _Now I'm a believer of your power._

"Uncle Eriol doesn't know you're coming?" asked Nadeshiko as she inspected the emerald dress with a green silk bow for accent. They were already in the living room of the Hiiragizawa mansion, sorting through the things that Tomoyo brought home for them.

"Nope." She flipped her hair over her shoulders as she opened another box of toys exclusively for Nadeshiko and Eriol-chan. "I want to surprise him."

"You guys are so mushy!" complained JR as he examined his Vanguard Sonic model car. "You're too old to act like Yukito and Nakuru!"

Yukito smiled. "We're not doing anything mushy. We're…"

"…friends," finished Nakuru.

"But you guys never get tired of each other," said JR, with a question in his voice.

"Yes, well…" The snow bunny was at loss for words. "It's too complicated to explain. It's…" He looked at Nakuru for help.

"It's a process," said the girl out of having nothing to say too, for within her, she was hoping with all her might that JR would push the issue.

"Yeah well, now I hate Science all the more," he grumbled.

Tomoyo laughed. "Well darling, have I told you before that I have tried matchmaking those two before, but until now, their relationship remained platonic?"

"What's platonic?" he asked.

"For companionship's sake only," said Nadeshiko knowingly.

"I'm not talking to you!" he snapped, hating the fact that his cousin knows so much more about grown-up things than him.

"Well, I'm talking to _you_," she said haughtily. She held up the peach turtleneck and placed it against her skin. "Wai! It's so pretty!"

"And where will you wear it, in your soccer match with your Aki-kun?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine, I don't care!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Now I know I'm home." She smiled fondly at the bickering children before her. She then remembered something. She reached for her shoulder bag and took out a couple of boxes. "Nakuru, I bought something you asked me to buy."

Her eyes lit up when she saw a small box of small scarves and strings. "You told me to pick up some ribbons for Yue's hair, right?" asked Tomoyo, smiling at the moon guardian. She gestured to the other box. "And some yards of cloth for Yukito's towel."

Through the years, Nakuru had developed sewing as her hobby, to the Clow Reed reincarnation's surprise.

Yukito looked pleasantly surprised. "You asked for those things for me? Y-You shouldn't have bothered, Nakuru-san."

"Since when had you been a bother, Yuki-chan?" she smiled. She pulled him up. "Come on, let's try the ribbons."

"You want me to summon Yue?" he asked, for some reason, his smile weakening.

"No, silly. We'll try the ribbons on you, then on your alter-ego." Nakuru grabbed his hand and smiled at Tomoyo. "Excuse us, Mistress Tomoyo."

Mrs. Hiiragizawa laughed, then turned her attention on the children. Nadeshiko was already dismantling the mini 4wd racer car of Eriol-chan, inspecting its parts. Her son hovered beside his cousin, watching her with grudging admiration.

"If you wish to make your car go faster, lighten the load," she explained as she started putting back the parts. "The problem is its stability after it runs several laps already. The car might lose its balance when the air starts to get into the main body of the car."

Tomoyo looked astounded. "How come you know those things?"

Nadeshiko shrugged. "I watch my playmates."

JR rolled his eyes, but decided not to comment.

"Not bad." The woman sat down in between them and messed her hair fondly.

"It's not like she's the only girl who can tinker with race cars," said her son.

"No, I mean that she has many playmates, and boy playmates even." Tomoyo's eyes twinkled. "Most girls your age would prefer dress-up and role-playing, you know."

"She's a tomboy," said JR.

Nadeshiko stuck her tongue out at him and faced her favorite aunt. "I like those things too, but I also like model kit building and soccer. I'm not automatically a tomboy when I do that, am I, Auntie?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course. You are a lovely young girl, and it's good that you are interested with a lot of things. You enjoy the best of both worlds"

Eriol-chan sighed. "I would rather have a normal girl for a cousin."

"You're just annoyed because I outman you," she teased.

"Of course not!" snapped the boy. "I just don't compete with you…you're just a girl."

Tomoyo smiled. "I was once a girl."

"You're different," said the son quickly.

"Hmm…don't you call me 'just a girl'," said Nadeshiko, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Just like what Yukito said…when you turn fourteen, you'll be dying just to be noticed by someone whom you call 'just a girl'."

"Fat chance! Love is mushy and icky!" muttered JR.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Ahem, break it up, you two. You can argue about that when it happens. Now settle down."

"He started it," said Nadeshiko.

"I did NOT!"

"Yes, you DID!"

Tomoyo sighed. "You know, you really are a junior of your dad…an exact replica. You can be as defensive as him…and just as stubborn."

"So how did you fall for Uncle Eriol in the first place?" asked Nadeshiko.

Her purple eyes shimmered. "Because he's defensive and stubborn."

"Huh?" The two looked dumbfounded.

"I loved Eriol-chan's father…all of him, even his negative traits," she explained.

"That's stupid," sighed Eriol Jr.

"I think it's romantic," sighed Nadeshiko, who was slightly more mature. "I wonder how my own parents met…Aunt Tomoyo, will you tell me how Okaasan and Otoosan met?"

Tomoyo paused, then smiled. It was a bit shaky, but fortunately the kids didn't notice it. "It's a long story, but first, we get dinner."

"Good, then you'll tell me how they met, and why I wasn't in their wedding picture?" asked Nadeshiko hopefully.

"I wasn't in the wedding picture too!" complained JR. "Don't Nadeshiko and I always get paired up for flower girl and ring bearer in weddings?"

"That's because you two weren't born yet." Tomoyo got up. "Let's head for the kitchen, everyone."

Nakuru clapped her hands when Yukito finished tying the ribbons on her long hair. Awhile ago, he talked her out of fixing _his_ hair, so instead, he was the one who fixed her hair. He told her that he used to cut the hair of Sakura and Touya too.

"Wow, I'm so cute!!!" gushed Nakuru. "If I were a man, I would marry me at this moment."

Yukito chuckled. "Most probably. Well, at least you have quite a fighting spirit."

Nakuru pouted. "Don't you think I'm pretty? Not even a little?" She pressed her thumb and point finger together to emphasize.

He smiled. "No, I don't."

Her face fell.

"I find you very pretty," he said, chuckling once more.

"S-So then, why won't you court me?" she demanded. "Don't you even lust on me?"

He paused, shifting uncomfortably. "Actually…"

Nakuru got up. "I know! Mistress Tomoyo told me that she started to consider her feelings for Master Eriol more seriously after he kissed her. Remember when she made us say 'sex' in the camera?"

He groaned. "How can I ever forget?"

"Well, kisses change everything, so maybe, if I kiss you…"

"Don't start getting ideas now, Nakuru-san…"

Nakuru sighed. "Oh…alright. But one of these days, if I don't control myself, I'll rape you so you would be forced to marry me."

Yuki laughed, glad that the tension between them dissipated. "Come, Nakuru-san. We better join them downstairs before Tomoyo thinks we're doing hanky-panky here upstairs."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Why don't we confirm their suspicions, Yuki-chan?"

Her delighted laughter echoed all through the hallway when she saw how his face became a living palette of all the possible shades of red.

**tsuzuku**


	19. 19

***hentaish…comedic hentaish…kyte-chan, this is dedicated to you.***

It had been a weary day for Hiiragizawa Eriol Sr., and as he trudged home, he wasn't surprised anymore that the house was dark. Nadeshiko and his junior might still be in the park, playing. Yukito and Nakuru might have chaperoned them again.

Meaning, it was the re-heatable canned mushroom soup for his poor, famished soul again.

He opened the front door and threw his books carelessly on the floor as he fumbled to find the lights of the living room. His fingers groped blindly on the wall as he miserably thought of the dinner he would have for tonight.

Then he thought about his dear wife, his Tomoyo-san. He smiled wistfully.

"Damn, I miss you," he whispered, sighing audibly. She was the expert cook, the only one who can satisfy his picky culinary taste that even he himself couldn't gratify.

And eating with her was the ultimate relaxation. Her warm smiles that welcomes him home, makes him forget about the busy fusses in the university…

He suddenly wished that he could use the Time card to pull the days faster so his wife could finally return home from her annual overseas trip to check on the operations of the toy company she had inherited from her mother.

"I'll live," he told himself. After all, he used to breathe and exist without her, right?

Yeah right, he did breathe and exist, but he didn't live. His life only began when he met the nakoudo, the same one he formerly found an annoying love pest.

He had to smile when he remembered the whirlwind romance between them. How could have it been possible for him to know that she was his destiny even at such a short time? All his life, he thought he loved Mizuki Kaho, but in a flash, he suddenly found himself under the trance of the matchmaker.

Ah, but it doesn't matter. He was happy—no, that was an understatement. He smiled. The dictionary had not compiled enough words for him to describe the heaven he feels whenever she's with him.

He loved her…he loved her with all his heart.

And everyday, he loves her even more and more.

For filling up his heart.

And for giving him another priceless treasure: Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr.

It was a miracle—he could not think of other words to describe what he feels.

His heart ached to see her again.

"Oh damn it!" He still couldn't find the lights. "Where did the switch go?" He silently wished that his son didn't play with the Maze card or something. His son had always been...too….well, curious, dangerously bordering on _nosy_.

Unfortunately, Nadeshiko had even more control on the boy than him. He was helpless against his spunky son, and it always had to be either Nadeshiko or Tomoyo or even Li Syaoran who would scold the junior.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. He was shocked by the sudden lights filling the room, and he released another series of curses.

"I have always known you were a vampire, Eriol," said a familiar voice, giggling.

His heart stopped beating. He had been hearing that laughter since he was eleven, and he couldn't be wrong. His heart simply couldn't.

He slowly opened his eyes, and there she was, his beloved Hiiragizawa Tomoyo, smiling at him warmly.

"Hey, Eriol-kun, that's not how you greet your long-lost wife, like, hello?" She stepped towards him and snapped her fingers to his face. "Oh no, don't tell me…you're going to faint?!"

He at last snapped out of it. He suddenly grabbed her towards him, crushed her soft body with his, and kissed her on the mouth hungrily.

She let out a gasp, then let out a small laugh. She accepted his kiss willingly, letting him drown himself into her.

Minutes later, he lifted his head a bit, grinning. "Hey there, I believe I wasn't informed of your arrival."

She laughed. "Hey yourself, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Is the idea of 'surprise' too advanced a concept for your mind, or has it been polluted with your libido?"

He chuckled. "That was too mild a statement, sweetheart." He bent down and planted feathery kisses on her face. "I missed you so much…"

"E-Eriol…" she said awkwardly. "I…y-you know…I did prepare some food…"

"Yummy," he murmured, kissing her eyelids.

"I-I mean…in the kitchen…"

"We can't make it in there," he replied gruffly, his lips finding its way back to her lips again.

"W-Why don't we…at least…um…try?" Her heart raced when he claimed her lips again.

"Uh-huh…" His breath was starting to get laborious. He gently shoved her against the door to get a better hold on her. His lips didn't move away.

"E-Eriol…" she protested weakly.

He felt that she was starting to yield. He flashed her his famous seductive smile, the same one he gave her just before they succeeded in making Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr. He probed deeper into her mouth as his hands started to massage her tiny back. He heard her gasp. He knew all the ticklish corners in her body almost as well as he knew the lines on his palms. Abruptly, he let go. "Alright, let's eat," he said cheerfully.

Her face, burning, suddenly pulled the collars of his shirt. "I hate you!" She kissed him hard again, and Eriol's hands, slammed on the wall, finally found the switch. He flicked it off just as he eased her down the carpet…

"Why are we going to sleep in your house today, Yukito?" asked JR, frowning. "I mean, I want to welcome Dad with Mom, you know."

Nakuru and the snow bunny exchanged knowing glances, then burst out laughing. 

The boy rolled his eyes, then turned to Nadeshiko, who was frowning outside the window, looking pensive. He walked towards her and sat down by the windowpane, but she didn't react still.

"Nadeshiko?" he asked.

"What?" she asked dully.

"Is there something on your mind?" 

"Yup. Brain muscles and water and nerves."

He rolled his eyes. "I did ask you a question."

"And I did answer you," she replied.

"Hmp! I was just trying to be a good cousin and here you are, making fun of me!" He stuck a tongue out at her.

She smiled apologetically. "Gomen nasai…it's just that…" She looked up at him curiously. "Do you know how your parents met?"

JR shrugged. "More or less, yep."

She sighed. "How come I don't?"

"Maybe Uncle Li and Aunt Sakura just didn't get around to telling you their story," he said reassuringly. He hated seeing Nadeshiko sad.

"No, they won't tell me," she said softly. "And I asked Aunt Tomoyo. She didn't tell me either."

"Oh." JR fell silent for awhile.

"I asked Yukito and Nakuru, and they said I should ask Okaasan." She sighed again. "I know it's no big deal, but I am kind of jealous because your parents' love story is already a well-known story, while my parents' story, I myself do not know." A tear streaked down her cheek, enough to break JR's young heart who was used to seeing the girl as a strong and genki person.

He jumped down from the windowpane and touched her hand. "Hey, don't worry. I'll help you."

"Hontou?" she said, almost inaudibly.

He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. "Trust me, Nadeshiko. I CAN and I WILL help you."

"B-But how?" she asked, confused. "No one would say anything!"

He grinned. "The Return Card."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"We'll get the card and go back in time. How's that?" he asked, smiling kindly at her.

She sniffled. "But only Yue knows where the cards are. Yukito doesn't know where Yue keeps them."

"Then we'll make Yue appear!" smiled JR confidently.

"H-How would you do that?" she asked. "Yue doesn't want to appear anymore because the Nakoudo card is affecting him."

"Leave that all to me." He eyed Nakuru discreetly. All he really needed is a decoy…

"Arigatou…"

The soft voice made him turn his head back to his cousin. He bit his lip.

Nadeshiko's wide amber eyes were spring with fresh tears as she smiled at him gratefully. "You're the only one who can control those cards…I'm supposed to be the daughter of two people with Clow powers and I can't even manipulate the simple Flower or Glow card…"

"D-Don't cry," he was starting to panic when he saw those tears drop down. Absent-mindedly, he dried her cheeks with his thumb worriedly. "I said I'll help…"

"I know. I'm crying because I'm happy," she explained, beaming at him.

He smiled back and took her hand with his. They both looked out at the night, busy with their own thoughts.

"This is worse than jetlag," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol's ears. They were both in bed, panting, but wearing goofy grins. "But it's wonderful."

He chuckled and kissed her hair. "Ah, it's about time for Eriol Jr. to have a younger sibling anyway. Calendars drive me mad." He had agreed to the calendar method that their family physician suggested so Tomoyo's career in maintaining the family business wouldn't be affected.

She burst out laughing. "Don't worry. You can start burning the calendars."

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, eyes widening.

"I've turned over the business to the other stockholders," she announced, kissing his chin lightly. "Mother approved whole-heartily. She said it was my family's turn to have me."

"Y-You don't have to…" he said shyly. "I-If you still want to run the business…"

"I've made up my mind," she said in her gentle firmness. "I want to be a mother. I want to be a wife. I want to be perfect in both roles, so I'm going to stay home."

He laughed, hugging her tight. "Thanks, sweetheart." He smiled wickedly when she gasped.

"S-So soon?" she whispered, eyes wide.

"I told you, I'm hungry," he said, eyes twinkling. "If we don't get Eriol-chan a brother by tomorrow sunrise, I'll be damned."

"No," she corrected, smiling back. "We'll try and try until we succeed."

"The more, the merrier," he nodded. 

"After all, practice makes perfect…" Her voice started to turn rough when he bent down towards her.

"Make love, not war…" he whispered.

She giggled. "Amen."

And that was day two for the nakoudo spell.

**tsuzuku**


	20. 20

Nakuru stretched the next morning, rubbing her eyes. It was another sweet dreams of chocolates and snow bunnies for her last night, and she was feeling particularly cheerful.

"Maybe I should ask Yukito to go out and skate with me!" She clapped her hands. "Yes, that would be super!"

She grabbed the doorknob, but to her shock, it wouldn't budge. She paused, then tried again. It still remained unmoving.

She tried again and again, but it looked like it was locked.

She bit her lip, wondering what to do next.

"It was mean of you to lock Nakuru into her room," Nadeshiko scolded as she looked at the Lock card JR was holding.

He grinned. "It was one of the few cards that I can ask from Kero-chan that isn't under Yue's powers. I had to make do of it."

"But do you know how to reverse the spell?" she asked worriedly.

He grinned some more. "Of course…NOT."

"WHAT?!" Her eyes bulged. "You mean to say we're going to lock Nakuru in there forever?!!"

"Not if Yue can't help it." JR found Yukito cooking a fresh batch of pancakes. "Now, you do your part. Go tell Yukito that Nakuru was locked in her room. Do what you do best."

She frowned.

He smirked. "Cry."

Her cheeks burned. She clenched her fist and slammed it on his head. "IDIOT!"

Yukito's eyes turned to them. "Oh no, don't tell me you're fighting again."

JR stepped on her foot, and it was her cue to cry. "Yukito!!!" She rushed into his arms, sobbing.

"There, there…you guys shouldn't get physical when fighting," sighed the snow hare, smoothing her hair.

JR rolled his eyes. He told her to cry, not to act clingy. "It's not my fault!"

"It is!" sobbed Nadeshiko. "He's gone…w-way too much with his teasings!"

"Wait a minute-" This was not part of the plan!

Yukito's forehead creased. "I thought you're already used to it, Nadeshiko."

She paused, then sobbed again. "A little girl like me can only bear so much….oh, Yukito, hold me close!" The man obliged awkwardly.

That's it! JR's eyes burned. "NAKURU'SLOCKEDINTHEREANDIFYOUDON'TRESCUEHERSHE'SGOINGTOSUFFOCATE!!!" he yelled.

Yukito gaped at him. "Huh?"

Nadeshiko subtly glared at her cousin for taking Yukito's attention away from her. "He said that Nakuru is locked in there…in her room…and if you don't rescue her, she's going to suffocate."

Yukito let go of the girl suddenly. "Nakuru is _what_?!"

"Locked," said Nadeshiko. "Anyway, where were we? I think you were hugging me close and—"

"I think I have my spare keys in the ref top." He released her and tiptoed towards the appliance. Nadeshiko scowled as JR smirked at her.

"Found it!" Yuki turned to the stairs and hurried towards the guestroom where he knew she was sleeping. When he tried to insert the key in the knob however, he sensed something supernatural about the door. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

Nadeshiko and JR arrived in the hallway, looking at him expectantly.

He sighed. "You guys…this is the work of a Clow card, am I right?"

JR nodded. "We were just playing around with it a bit…"

"Yeah, it's not like we used it _deliberately_," said Nadeshiko, nodding seriously.

Yukito groaned. These kids' attitudes were reminiscent of the couple that used to manipulate him and Nakuru not too long ago. "So how do we open the door?" he asked. "I reckon that my room keys can't be used."

"Yue!" chorused the kids.

"No," said the man flatly.

The two blinked.

"I'm going to get Nakuru-san out of there without _his_ help." Yukito walked down the stairs as the two followed him out of the house, looking at each other, as if saying 'Now what?'.

Minutes later, Yukito was placing a bamboo ladder underneath the window of the guestroom.

"You're going to climb up there…as in all the way up _there_?!" said JR, stunned.

"But what if you fall?" asked Nadeshiko worriedly.

"Then you should have thought of that earlier before you guys used the Clow cards," he reasoned.

"How were we supposed to know that you won't call Yue?" asked JR back.

"It seems to me that you guys locked Nakuru-san in there for the sole purpose of calling Yue. Why do you need him?" asked Yukito, looking serious.

The two looked at each other before Nadeshiko burst out her explanation. Soon, Yukito was nodding.

"You should have just asked me," said Yukito. "You don't have to do that to Nakuru-san.."

"I thought you won't want us to mess with the cards," admitted JR.

"Alright, once I get Nakuru-san out of there, I will get Yue." With that, he began climbing up the ladder.

"Will he be fine?" asked Nadeshiko worriedly. "I mean, the second floor is a bit too high…"

JR groaned. "We climbed trees taller than that, remember?"

"But still…"

"How come I don't hear you worry about me that way?" he yelled, silencing them both.

"Sorry," he muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"Tell me, JR," she said softly. "Give me a reason why I should worry about you."

He exhaled sharply. "Well, how come you don't run out of reasons when it comes to Yukito?"

"Because you and Yukito are so different," she explained. "I know you are capable of yourself, and I mustn't worry…or am I wrong to trust you?"

He paused, then sighed. "That's silly. Of course you need not worry about me."

She smiled, then turned her eyes back at Yukito.

"But still…" he said in his mind, echoing her words awhile ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Yukito lose his step, and in slow motion, fall down from the ladder.

"Yukito!!!" cried the two.

Just in time, his wings flapped, and he transformed into Yue. He landed on the ground gracefully on his feet, then cast his eyes on the room.

"Am I supposed to rescue Ruby Moon?" he asked, groaning.

"I think so," said Nadeshiko. "I-If you like, that is."

"I don't," he retorted. "But I must." He flapped his wings and flew up. He was about to enter the window when he felt a shield on the window. He looked down and saw JR using the Shield card, smiling.

"Deal me," the boy said simply.

Yue frowned.

"I'll remove the Shield, that is, if you promise to lend us the Return card," he said.

Yue frowned some more.

"Well?" prompted the junior.

"You're not in the position to bargain," said the guardian coolly. "I don't have to save Ruby Moon…"

"You said 'you must'," said the boy, undaunted by the evident toughness of the lunar guardian. "The nakoudo card is still affecting you madly, if I'm not wrong."

Yue clenched his fists.

"And if you don't see her within this very moment, you know that you are bound to do something nasty, right?" asked JR again.

"Alright! The Return card!" He tossed them the said Clow card, then frowned. "Now take that shield card off."

"Sure, sure." JR took his Clow key out and summoned the Lock card and the Shield card back.

Nakuru giggled as she looked at Yue, who couldn't transform back to his Yukito identity.

"I guess I'm not yet an expert with the Clow cards," said JR, giving him a lopsided grin. While summoning the shield card back, it rebounded and penetrated Yue instead.

"Don't worry," said Nadeshiko, smiling reassuringly. "The effect will wear off eventually…or you can ask Uncle Eriol."

"Hmp!" Yue grimaced as he tried hard not to look at his lunar counterpart.

"We'll be back," said JR, pulling his cousin with him. He held out the Return card.

"Hey, you guys…why are you so intent on going back in time anyway?" asked Nakuru, who wasn't informed about the reason for JR and Nadeshiko's idea.

Yue interrupted them. "It's time. I will hold the portal open for thirty minutes, then you guys have to be back by hook or by crook, do you understand? I can't risk you two getting stuck there in time."

"Hai!" said the two.

With that, JR summoned the Return card. It opened a portal, and in there he hurriedly pulled Nadeshiko with him.

"Remember, thirty minutes," cautioned Yue again.

"Come on, kaijuu, hurry up! We're going to be late!" snapped seventeen-year-old Kinomoto Touya, glaring at his roller-skating sister, ten-year-old Kinomoto Sakura.

"I said I'm not a monster!" she screeched. "Onii-chan, you're so mean!" She instantly quieted down when they turned in the corner.

Underneath the cherryblossom tree stood seventeen-year-old Tsukishiro Yukito, waving with a smile on his face.

"T-That's my mom!" said Nadeshiko as she watched the trio hurry to school. And Uncle Touya and Yukito! Oh wow, Yukito didn't look much different from what he used to be when he was still in high school."

JR whistled. "So this is the Return Card. We did make it back on time."

Nadeshiko pulled his arm. "I want to see my mom. I want to see my father!"

"Right, right." They both walked towards the Tomoeda Elementary school.

"Is that our school?" asked Nadeshiko, eyes wide. "It looks…so…new."

He nodded, then snapped his fingers. "I wonder if Kaho-sensei is here. I wonder what she used to look like when Dad was still young."

When the arrived in the campus, they found a boy snapping at Sakura.

"Give me the Clow cards!" he ordered, but the latter shook her head.

JR looked puzzled. "How come someone else knows about the cards?"

Nadeshiko frowned. "It's not someone else…it's otoosan!"

Just then, Touya jumped down from the fence to protect his sister. The two children sweatdropped.

"So that's how Uncle Touya and Uncle Li began to dislike each other," said JR, somewhat enlightened.

"I can't believe that otoosan used to be mean to Okaasan!" said Nadeshiko.

Her cousin shrugged. "Kero-chan told me that your dad was basically a jerk…he called Kero-chan a stuffed toy."

"So that was how they met…it wasn't love at first sight." She smiled. "I can't wait to see how they developed their feelings for each other."

JR groaned. "We only have thirty minutes. I hope it's enough for your dose of romance."

"Stop looking at me!" barked Yue, who was concentrating all his powers on the Return card.

Nakuru smiled. "Sorry. It's just that I can't get over the fact that you agreed to JR's bargain just to save me."

"I didn't save you. Tsukishiro asked me to do that," he said grumpily.

"Yuki-chan?" Her eyes lit up. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again: you cant keep me out of your heart forever!"

"It was Tsukishiro and not me!" he snapped.

"You are Yukito, in one way or another."

"Well, I'm not him when it comes to the heart."

"Silly. You and Yukito are one person, and I believe that." She smiled at him fondly, "At first glance, you two are so different…and yet, I just realized that you both carry the same shy heart…but kind, all the same."

"Kind?" he laughed humorlessly. "You're not just idiotic, you're a liar too."

She laughed. "While you, on the other hand, are fishing for compliments. You are underestimating yourself just so I would praise you more."

"What gave you such a ridiculous idea?" he snapped, finally looking at her in the eye.

Her eyes were twinkling. "Your little bird told me."

He released a series of profanities until finally, he satiated his desire to speak such. "How many times do I have to say it's 'A little bird' not 'your'?"

She laughed. "I guess I'm stubborn as you are."

"Talk to my hand!" he said, shoving his palm to her face exasperatedly. This only caused her to laugh some more.

**tsuzuku**


	21. 21

My computer is down with something. This will be my last update for all of my fics for an indefinite period of time. Gomen nasai ^^;; Just pray that Ako c Pc 1 will get well soon.

Yue/Ruby moon for the update (and it has to be short, or my pc would freeze and hang again)

"I wonder if the kids made it safe there," said Nakuru, eyeing the portal where the two had disappeared into a while ago.

Yue shrugged. "They are the children of the Clow master and Clow mistress, remember?"

"Still, they're just children." Nakuru sighed. "I suppose, I mustn't worry, especially since Nadeshiko is there, and Eriol-chan would surely listen to her, but Nadeshiko is not in the right state of feelings right now. And I don't know how she will feel after she learns about her mother and father."

Yue fell silent once more, unable to come up with any reassurance.

Ruby Moon was right, of course. Nadeshiko was mature, but he didn't know if she was mature enough to handle the truth.

She fell back on her seat and shrugged. "I suppose the only thing I can do now is sit back and hope for the best."

"Turn your attention to other things." But the minute the words came out of Yue's lips, he realized the big folly he just committed.

Her eyes lit up. "That's an idea!" She turned to face him, and he struggled to avert his gaze. "Yue, it's already Day three of the nakoudo spell. Don't disgrace Master Eriol's Clow power by fighting off the spell. Come on, fall in love with me already!"

"Idiot!" A vein popped into the guardian's head. "Master Clow Reed will forgive me for that if only to save my sanity."

"Oh Yue, what is it about me that you don't like?" she pouted. "I mean, am I not cute or what?"

"You're most definitely a _what_." He shifted his gaze to the sky in an attempt to not see her inquisitive gaze. "I am a lunar guardian, and it will be a shame to let myself do something as silly as to allow myself to be victimized by such spell."

"Meanie!" Nakuru placed her hands on her hips. "Both you and Yuki-chan reject me, although he's a bit more gentle about it."

"We're different."

"No!" She crawled towards him so they could be face to face. "You both care for the Clow mistress and for her brother. You both are kind, although your kindness is not evident, or why else would you want Nadeshiko to know her past once more?"

Yue shut his eyes. "Ruby Moon…"

"You're both hungry," she pointed out.

Now Yue had to open his eyes with that one. "Everyone knows I do not eat-"

"Silly." She gazed at him laughingly. "I was talking about affection. You're both hungry for care, but you just won't acknowledge that." She grinned at him. "Especially you, Mr. High and Mighty with Wings. You look very love-starved to me."

"I don't know what's love, therefore, I won't long for it."

Nakuru sighed. "You're a tough one. Everyone knows what love is, even Suppi-chan. I pity you for not knowing what a great thing love is, and even more because you sound so haughty saying that."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh! Master Eriol told me that our existence alone was rendered because of love. He created those Clow cards with each of them having special powers, and had they been allowed to be loose, they could have wreaked havoc on the world. But since he loves the world he lives in, he created us guardians to care for the cards, as well as the one who holds the power to control them. And he loved those guardians too as well," she finished softly.

Yue knew that. He cared for Clow Reed just as deeply too.

"So I feel sorry for you who existed out of love, but didn't live knowing what love is." Nakuru turned her attention to the slowly darkening skies. "Now I know why the Nakoudo card won't even affect you. You're a dead man walking."

He felt like he was slapped by her words, although he didn't know exactly why. Under normal circumstances, had Keroberos told him that, he wouldn't care. But somehow, the words coming from Ruby Moon…it sounded painful.

He sighed audibly. "Who told you to care about me anyway?"

"My heart." She turned to him, beaming again. "It told me that my mission extends to bringing back to life someone whom everyone thought had abandoned his heart already."

"What?!"

Nakuru suddenly sprung to his arms and pinned him down to the ground. "Got ya!"

"Damn it! What do you think are you doing—" He was vaguely aware of the blood starting to run and make its course all over his body. In fact, he could feel the lower part of his body starting to tremble and move…

_S**t!_ Yue tried to shake his head repeatedly as if it would shake the earthly thought off his mind.

She gasped. "It's moving!!!" she said excitedly.

Yue's face flamed. "W-What?!!" He looked down at his trousers self-consciously.

She leaned down and placed her ear on her heart. "It's there!" Her eyes twinkled in delight. "Your heart is beating and alive!"

His face was unreadable. "Of course I have a heart. I need that to continue to be alive."

"My point exactly! Yu still have a heart, so there's hope for you to still learn what love is," she said. "But if you leave that unused, it will uh… oxidize. Or is it ferrumnize?" She struggled to think of her Chem lectures.

He paused, wondering what it was about her thoughtful face that was appealing to him all of a sudden. Was it her dancing, laughing eyes? Was it the upturned nose that somehow moved with her lips that were not too red and not too light either?

Pinkish, he thought.

Like strawberries.

"Strawberries?" echoed Nakuru, her eyes inquisitive.

"H-Huh? What?" Did he speak his thoughts out loud? 

"You whispered something about strawberries," she said, eyebrow arched. "I thought you don't like food."

"I don't like food…"

"Then?"

"Forget it."

"No, I won't!" She peered down at him excitedly. "Do you want to eat strawberries? I'll go get you a sundae flavored so right now if you want me to. Do you know that Yukito loves strawberries? He enjoyed Sakura's strawberry cakes very much, in fact! That's why I'm doing my best to learn how to bake, so I could give Yukito his favorite cakes too!"

"You talk too much," he grumbled. "I didn't ask—"

Nakuru ignored him. "I'll go buy a cake or ice cream already!"

"I don't eat—"

"You do. Yukito eats double his size just for you," she smiled. "Now I'll go get those strawberry snacks—"

"No need," he said. "Just get off me and I'll be fine."

"Sure, no prob!" She was about to get up when she snapped her fingers. "Ooh, silly me! I forgot to do something!"

"W-What's that?" he asked nervously.

She smiled at him cheerfully. "I forgot to kiss you!"

"S**t!" He tried to push her away, but his strength was futile against her determination.

She grinned. "Hey, hey! I'll go set the mood. I'll sing!"

"Oh god…" His face turned dark.

Her eyes lit up. "I know!" She began to sing. "Under a lovers' sky…gonna be with you. And no one's gonna be around…" She traced the contours of his face delicately with her finger. "…if you think that you won't fall, well, just wait until the sun goes down. Underneath the starlight—starlight, there's a magical feeling—so right." She beamed. "It'll steal your heart tonight!"

She caressed his cheek, and he avoided her gaze defiantly. It made her smile some more. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss. But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight."

"Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No…" She cupped the side of his face so he would look up at her, "…you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart!"

"Nakuru!" he snapped, but he knew that it meant his caving in. He never called her by her name…until now.

She knew that too, and continued to sing. "There's no escape from love, was a gentle breeze. Weaves its spell upon your heart. No matter what you think, it won't be too long till you're in my arms. Underneath the starlight—starlight, we'll be lost in the rhythm—so right. Feel it steal your heart tonight!"

"Get off, will you?" His protest had now weakened into a plea, and he couldn't believe it. Somewhere between her singing and her warm, teasing touch, she penetrated his heart. How could have he been so carelessly vulnerable?

She merely smiled back. "Don't try then…you're never gonna win. Part of me the starlight—starlight, there's a magical feeling—so right. It will steal your heart tonight."

She smoothed his long silver mane affectionately with her fingers. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know…but you know that you can't fight the moonlight, no…you can't fight it." Her voice dropped to a murmur as she bent down to kiss him. "It's gonna get to your heart…"

JR and Nadeshiko watched as eleven-year-old Li Syaoran threw Eriol Hiiragizawa dagger looks when he stopped by Sakura's desk to give her a flower.

"Good morning!" Li snapped, going to Sakura's desk too, eyes on the flower.

"G-Good morning, Li-kun," she said, somewhat freaked by the homicidal glare of the Chinese boy.

Eriol merely smiled grandly at them.

"Your dad was a jerk," said Nadeshiko. "He's courting my okaasan when it's _obvious_ that otoosan likes her!l!"

"Mom said that Dad only did that so Uncle Li would get over his shyness already," said JR, feeling the need to defend his father.

"But Uncle Eriol and otoosan are so cute back when they were our age!" she sighed.

Eriol-chan rolled his eyes. "I remember you saying that about your Uncle Touya and Uncle Fujitaka and Yamazaki-san too." He brushed his dark bangs away from his eyes exasperatedly. "You've just got to be the most gay tomboy I've ever known!"

"I'm quite happy," she teased, knowing that he meant the other connotation.

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

"And I didn't know Otoosan was that shy! It's just not him." Nadeshiko grinned. "No wonder Okaasan fell in love with him. He's just like a little boy." Her smile vanished. "But I wonder…how did they end up together if otoosan is shy and Okaasan is dense?"

"Let's just watch," decided JR.

"Hai."

Nakuru slowly opened her eyes when she felt something happening to Yue. She gazed at him and saw his wings surround them both. Slowly, Yue reverted to his Yukito form.

Her eyes widened. What happened?

Yukito was still kissing her, but he must have sensed that she had stopped. He opened his eyes and pulled away quickly. "N…Nakuru-san!"

For a while, silence was the only audible thing heard between them.

He broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Nakuru-san."

"OK…" She wanted to ask why he had to apologize. It was frankly the most delightful thing she ever did. His lips were far sweeter than the cakes and ice cream she loves to indulge on.

But she didn't want to ask why…it would just ruin her happiness.

She cast her eyes back at the portal as Yukito self-consciously fixed his rumpled and grass-stained clothes. She had no idea what to say anymore to get rid of the tension between them.

Tomoyo was right; kisses DO change everything.

_But not always for the better_," she thought as she looked at the edgy young man beside her.

**Next chapter coming soon (well, as soon as the computer is fixed)**

***

A/N: If you guys want to know when the rest of the chapters will be up without having to check ff.net up, drop me an email and I'll save it so I can alert u guys when my pc will be fixed. Ja and thanks!


	22. 22

Nadeshiko watched as her mother caught up with her father in the airport.

Li Syaoran shyly gave Kinomoto Sakura his teddy bear.

"C-Can I call it 'Syaoran'?" she asked shyly, her cheeks pink.

He nodded happily as their eyes met in silent understanding. This wouldn't be the last time that they would meet; he would make sure of that.

JR smiled. He knew the rest of the story. "But Uncle Li came back that summer with Aunt Meiling. Dad told me that Aunt Sakura confessed her feelings to him there, just when Uncle Li was in the verge of losing his memory."

Nadeshiko went starry-eyed. "Wow, my parents' love story is so _kawaii! _I'm so proud of otoosan. He never gave up on okaasan even though he knew he was against all odds. Anyway, it was good that Yukito didn't become my father. I'm going to marry him."

JR rolled his eyes. "Tell that to Nakuru." He looked at his wristwatch. "Anyway, we better get back. It's almost thirty minutes and—"

Suddenly the scene changed. Nadeshiko and JR found themselves watching Sakura and Li, a more grown-up version of them, walking down the aisle of the church happily.

"Okaasan is so beautiful," whispered the little girl, who was fascinated by the rosy blush in her mother's face, as well as her sparkly emerald eyes. She was truly a visual definition of happy.

And her father…she was used to seeing him as a semi-serious, semi-quiet guy who was rarely expressive with what he feels. But looking at the bright proud face of her father, she marveled on the special kind of love her parents share.

"Now more than ever, I want to be married," she found herself telling her cousin.

He burst out laughing. "I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle with your mother's wedding gown while wearing your sneakers. Once a tomboy, always a tomboy."

Nadeshiko stuck her tongue out at him, then turned her eyes back to the scene. To her surprise, the church was gone. They were now in front of a hospital ward.

"W-What are we doing here?" she asked nervously.

Before he could answer, a doctor emerged from the room sadly. Behind the kids, Li Syaoran stood up anxiously. "Doc, my wife? How is she?"

The doctor sighed, then spoke. "She's fine. She's safe now…"

"But…" prompted Syaoran, almost fearfully.

"We lost the baby." He patted the shocked father. "I'm sorry. Your wife's health was too fragile. We did our best, but we could have ended up losing both of them—"

Li burst into the room and found his wife lying down the bed, sobbing.

"Sakura…" he whispered, almost inaudibly. But she heard it. Her shaking emerald eyes met his amber ones.

"She's gone…Nadeshiko is gone…" she whispered, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "She's dead…and I can't have any more babies…"

"Ssh." He hurried towards her side and hugged her tightly, crying too. "Sakura, it's alright. Don't cry. The child is not for us."

"I failed…as a mother," she wept bitterly, hugging her husband like a lifesaver. "I hate myself…"

"Don't say that," he whispered fiercely. "I love you still, Sakura. I love you. We still have each other, ok?" He kissed her eyelids lovingly. "I love you."

"Syaoran….I don't know what I would do without you…" she sobbed. "I love you, Syaoran."

JR recovered from his initial shock from what he witnessed. He turned his eyes to his cousin in alarm.

Nadeshiko was frozen like a statue, her face as white as sheet. JR squeezed her shoulders. "N-Nadeshiko…there must be some explanation for this…" he said slowly. "T-This must be a mistake…" When she didn't react, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Nadeshiko? Nadeshiko! Snap out of it!"

A tear dropped down her eye. "I'm…dead?"

"No, no." He shook his head vehemently. There must be a reason. You can't be dead!"

The scene changed into the orphanage. Sakura and Li smiled as a nun handed them an infant bundled up with cloth. She had amber eyes and a tuff of brown hair.

"I'll call her Nadeshiko," said Sakura softly.

Li smiled, overwhelmed with relief and happiness. It was the first time that he saw his wife smile like that ever since the incident of her miscarriage. She had holed herself up in the house since then, until one afternoon that a door-to-door solicitor for an orphanage passed by their house. She had not liked the sight of children, but she told him that something was pulling her into that place.

The next thing they knew, a nun was offering them an infant they found by the doorstep of the orphanage yesterday. Sakura instantly fell in love with the child and so here they were, adopting little Nadeshiko into the family.

It was a start of a whole new life for them, he was sure of that.

The scene disappeared, just as they returned to the present. Yukito and Nakuru went to them hurriedly.

"We're ok," said JR when the two were about to ask. He then stole a glance at his cousin who was still in shock. He gently walked towards her and knelt beside her. "Nadeshiko?" He tipped her chin up and was dismayed to see that she was crying quietly.

"She knows," said Yukito, sighing.

"Nadeshiko," JR tried again. She didn't budge. He clenched his fists. "Come on, Nadeshiko. Please say something. Say something, for Pete's sake!" He blamed himself for what happened to his most favorite person in the world. If he had not encouraged her to trace her roots, this wouldn't have happened.

"Nadeshiko!" He helplessly hugged her. "Nadeshiko, talk to me, please. I'm sorry. Nadeshiko, come on, snap out of it! Nadeshiko!" He could feel that he too was crying. "Nadeshiko, talk to me. This is JR, come on, Nadeshiko!"

"JR…" she whispered, pushing him away gently. "Now I understand…why I cannot use the Clow cards. Why I don't hear my parents talk about their lives the way your parents do. Why I feel different…"

"You're not different," he said, wiping his eyes with his fist. "You're special."

She got up shakily. "I…want to go home."

"You're still part of the family." JR got up too. "And even if you're not my cousin…I love you all the same. I will still be here for you."

"Thank you…" Just then, she lost consciousness. Yukito was quick to catch her, fortunately.

Sakura and Li, who flew straight from Hong Kong, were seated quietly in the living room of the Hiiragizawa mansion, together with the Hiiragizawa couple, JR, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel, and Kero.

Sakura sobbed again. "It still is not time for her to know…poor Nadeshiko…" Tears threatened to fall down once more.

Eriol looked at Yukito, Nakuru, and his son grimly. "Did you see the consequences of your decisions that you didn't think about first?"

"I'm sorry." Yukito and Nakuru both mumbled. JR didn't react.

"What can you say for yourself, young man?" repeated Eriol.

JR didn't look up.

"It's alright," said Li. "It was inevitable anyway." He sighed. "The truth is, we didn't have a black and white agreement on her adoption. The nun found my wife unfit for an adoptive mother."

Sakura nodded. "She felt that I might just end up imposing on Nadeshiko my expectations for the child I lost. She told me that if I was ready to accept my daughter not as a replacement for my first baby but as my own child, she would give me the papers."

Tomoyo frowned. "All these years, you haven't signed the agreement yet?" JR looked up to see what his aunt would say.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Nadeshiko's true mother came back to the orphanage just when I was ready to sign the agreement. She wants her child back. Apparently, her husband kidnapped the child and left it in the orphanage to spite her. The mother is now begging us to give her child back."

"You're also Nadeshiko's mother," said JR.

Tomoyo looked at her son and nodded. "Sakura…"

"If I can be happy by being selfish, I would have turned my back on the mother and said 'no'. Nadeshiko is a wonderful child." Sakura bit her lip. "But I'm a mother once in my life too. I know what it feels to be separated from my child." She burst into tears once more.

"Nadeshiko's mother will take her back on her twelfth birthday," said Li gravely.  

"NO!!!" JR got up on his feet. "No, no, no!!! You can't let them take Nadeshiko away!!! NO!!!"

"JR…" Tomoyo went to him and held his trembling hand. "Must you be selfish and not give Nadeshiko a chance to feel how you feel when I hold you close like this?"

His eyes shook. "No…" He looked down on the floor, then bolted out of the room. Tomoyo knew where he was heading.

"He loves her," she said. "He loves her, Sakura."

"I know," nodded her cousin.

"Nadeshiko?" JR sat down beside her. The girl was still in shock. She was staring at the ceiling of her bed, her eyes glassy and lifeless.

He reached out and touched her hand. "Aunt Sakura and Uncle Li would take you home later. T-To Hong Kong…"

She didn't react.

"It's too far…I won't be able to see you anymore everyday…" His voice broke. "B-But you know what? You would see your true mom there. Aunt Sakura says your mother has been searching for you for so long already."

He felt her hand tremble beneath his touch. He smiled. "I don't want you to go, for I already miss my favorite playmate in the world. Who would check the parts of my racecar when you go? Who would teach me soccer?" His vision became blurry with tears. "But you taught me that selfishness is not love." He smiled at her tearfully. "I care for my cousin very much, so I will not be selfish."

"J…R…" She looked at him sadly. "I'm not…your cousin."

"Says who?" He held out his pinkie finger. "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll still be your cousin, your best friend. No matter where you and I go, we're bound to each other."

She held out her pinkie finger, and they shook them together.

It had been days since Nadeshiko, Sakura, and Li left the house. Nakuru watched as her young master Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr. sat down by the windowpane, composing a long letter to his cousin.

She knocked softly on the door to get his attention. "Snack time, JR."

"Later," he said.

Nakuru sighed, then shut the door. She found Yukito smiling at her reassuringly.

"He would get over it," he told her comfortingly. "Don't be sad, Nakuru-san. I'm not used to such a long face."

Nakuru sighed once more. "The house is so lonely now."

Yukito looked at her as if he wanted to say something, then he looked away. "Come on, let's eat. JR will come down when he gets hungry."

She nodded lamely and followed him into the kitchen.

**tsuzuku**


	23. 23

Today was the final spell of the Nakoudo Card. Nakuru sighed as she started to clear the table. For the past few days, Yukito had been openly avoiding the instances that they would be alone. With her simple mind, she couldn't understand why he was doing that.

"But he kissed me, right?" she asked herself. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Nakuru?" Tomoyo's familiar angelic voice made her pause. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress Tomoyo. Was I talking that loud?" she asked, sweatdropping.

Tomoyo smiled. "No, not really." Her face then turned serious. "Can I help you with your problem, Nakuru?"

"Oh, surely you jest. How can someone like me have problems?" she asked, shrugging carelessly.

"You tell me," said her mistress, smiling a little. "I'm a meddling nakoudo, right?"

Nakuru nodded, then sat down. Before she knew it, she was blurting out to the woman her frustrations regarding the snow bunny.

"You know," said Tomoyo thoughtfully after listening to Nakuru's entire narration. "You guys are not yet a lost cause." She winked at Nakuru. "Watch the Tomoeda nakoudo in action."

Nakuru could only gape at her.

Yukito was in the middle of his philosophy class when Tomoyo knocked politely on the door of the classroom. The class halted, and Yukito himself was stunned. What would be Hiiragizawa Tomoyo be doing here?

He excused himself from the class and went out to see Tomoyo, who was still earning admiring glances from both the male and female population of his class.

"What is it?" he asked.

Without saying anything. Tomoyo thrusted two rock concert tickets to his hands.

"W-What are these for?" he asked, frowning. If this was her reason of disturbing his class just like that, he would have to scold the nakoudo for it.

"Today is the last spell of the Nakoudo card," she informed him matter-of-factly. "Tomorrow, you will stop feeling the way you feel for Nakuru, so I was wondering if you would care to enjoy the last day with her."

The Nakoudo card. He had almost forgotten about that because for days, the household was all worried about Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr., who still had not recovered from losing his favorite cousin.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Nakuru is expecting you. Please make her happy even at least just for today, eh?"

Yukito looked away. "O-Of course." His eyes then went back to the rock concert tickets. Was it coincidence that the band that performed in the rock concert he and Nakuru first went out to see would be the same one to perform tonight?

He looked at the list of sponsors, where the Daidouji company logo was placed discreetly.

Of course, in a world where there was a Tomoyo in it, there was no place for coincidences.

"But I have a small favor to ask," said Tomoyo.

Yukito nodded, and the nakoudo told him her thoughts. In the end, Yukito was smiling.

Nakuru lamely dressed for the rock concert that Tomoyo set up for her and Yukito. She remembered what the nakoudo told her.

"You have until twelve this midnight to tell him how you feel," she told her. "When the clock strikes twelve, the spell would vanish, and everything would go back to the way it was before, understand? Waste no time and tell him how you feel."

"Tell him…how I feel," whispered the moon servant.

"Don't sweat it," advised Spinel. "Whether he feels the same way for you or not, the important thing is you were honest to him, even to the point of being open with your feelings."

She looked at the feline gratefully. "I know, I know. I tell myself that too." She then sighed. "Demo…"

The rest of her words were cut when she heard the doorbell.

"Good luck." And for the first time, the feline had no sarcasm in its words.

"Thanks." She smiled bravely and went to the door, where Yukito was waiting.

In the concert, with its dizzying lights and dancing crowd, Nakuru found herself gazing at Yukito who was modestly clapping with the people.

"Conservative Yuki-chan…" she whispered. After tonight…after tonight, she was sure there would be no more chance to tell him how much he meant to her in the decade-old friendship they had. She knew that she wouldn't be able to muster the guts to approach him about it in the future.

Determinedly, she pulled Yukito out. This puzzled the snow bunny.

"It's only eleven in the evening," he said when they were outside the warehouse where the concert was held. "We still have two hours of music."

But she didn't comment. She was looking at her shoes, wondering how to start the conversation…how to start her confession.

In the end, she sat down on the sidewalk, just as the snowflakes began to fall gently.

Yukito sat down beside her and took off his coat. Gazing tenderly at her, he placed it around her shoulders, then took his scarf and tied it securely around her neck.

She had no choice but to look at him. His handsome face was intent on his work, his fingers nimble and quick in doing the knot despite the chilly breeze.

"Yuki-chan," she began. "Do you know that I kissed Yue?"

"Yes," he said simply. He wasn't looking at her—he was still doing the knot, though Nakuru thought that he was taking awfully quite a while with the scarf.

"Y-You think he's mad at me?" she asked, voice barely audible.

"I think he is." At last, he looked at her. "You know that he doesn't like intimacies very much."

"B-But…" She bit her lip. "Do you know that I kissed you afterwards?"

He nodded. "Of course. You think I'm the type to forget things like that? You are my first kiss."

_Oh my!_ Nakuru didn't know what to feel. Delighted, for she was the first one to touch him so intimately. Frightened, for he might be disappointed that it had to be her to kiss him.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to tease Yue," she found herself saying.

His forehead creased. "Do you want me to call Yue so you can apologize to him personally?"

"Iie!" Nakuru shook her head.

"Then don't say sorry to me." Yukito straightened and turned his attention to the falling snowflakes. He opened his hand and caught one. "Because I'm not sorry."

"You're not?" she echoed, eyes wide. "I mean, you weren't turned off or anything? I had always wanted Mistress Tomoyo and Master Eriol to teach me how to kiss, but they wouldn't hear anything of it." She played with the shoelaces of her boots. "Which is a pity, because they can be great teachers. They kiss every opportunity they think they're alone, and each time, they hold contests as the longest kiss they ever shared, or—"

He laughed and turned to her. She met his gaze, and they remained staring at each other for some moments, wondering what to say next.

"How can Nakuru-san turn me off?" he asked huskily. "Nakuru Akizuki-san is the sunshine of my life. She is my favorite person when I thought that after Touya, I thought I wouldn't care for anyone as much as I did for him."

"Hontou?" Her eyes widened. "Cool!" She grinned. "Y-You're my favorite person too…" She looked down. "I-In fact…" She then remembered something. "Yuki-chan, about the Nakoudo card…" She looked up just in time to see his face lowering down to hers.

Just as his lips touched hers, the clock tower in the corner struck, startling both of them. Her eyes widened. She wiggled free out of his arms and stood up, eyes welling with tears.

"Nakuru-san?" asked Yukito, looking up at her.

"I lost my chance!" she cried. "The nakoudo spell is over!"

"Huh?"

Nakuru wiped a tear quietly. "Yuki-chan…the nakoudo spell is gone. Now I can never tell you anymore how much I adore you, and love you, etcetera, etcetera." She collapsed back on the sidewalk, sniffling. "I don't know when can I have the chance to be brave enough not to think about the consequences of telling you that I care for you aplenty." She tucked her knees under her chin. "You wouldn't know anymore how I liked you ever since I saw how you cared for Touya. From then on, I never stopped thinking what it would be like for someone to love me like that."

"Nakuru-san…"

"Maybe I should steal the Nakoudo card and beg JR or Master Eriol to help me. Yeah, maybe I would do that." She wiped her tears again. "I'm such a _baka_, and I'm sure Mistress Tomoyo would think so—"

Her words trailed off when Yukito clasped her hand. "Let me," he said as his fingers gingerly wiped her tears.

"It's alright," he said, smiling. "You can tell me those things when you are ready. I would wait eagerly."

"You will?" she said excitedly.

"Yup. And by that time, maybe I can finally summon my guts to tell you why I try as much as possible not to like you aplenty," he said, grinning.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you loved Yue more than me."

"But…you're him!"

He shrugged. "As of now, I couldn't fully accept that. But knowing that you care for me…I think it's reason enough to stop being confused. After all, life is not life without eternal mysteries, right?"

"Right!"

"I don't need the Nakoudo spell to make me realize that I care for you." Yukito's eyes softened. "Besides, in my heart, I could feel that Yue cares for you too."

"Hontou?" Her eyes were so trusting that it moved the snow bunny.

And now he knew that Nakuru Akizuki loved him. She loved him as Yue, and she loved him as Tsukishiro Yukito.

He pulled her to him lovingly. "Tomoyo told me something about Winston Churchill."

"Is that a brand of a cigarette or a subdivision?" asked Nakuru.

"Neither. He's a person…he used to be the prime minister of Britain."

"Oh."

"He was once asked who he would want to be when he would be born aside from himself. Some answered 'Bonaparte' and other famous history figures, but he didn't. He said that if he would be born another man, he would want to be Lady Churchill's second husband." He clasped her hands. "And I feel the same way. If I wouldn't be like Yue whom you had to seduce into that delicious kiss, then I could be at least your simple Yuki-chan who loves you dearly in his own way."

"Y-Yukito?"

"Hai?"

She rested her head on his chest. "Maybe someday, we'll both have the guts to say these things to each other."

He nodded. "Me too. I believe so too." 

And when Nakuru hugged him, he strangely felt like he had come home.

The snow bunny finally found the perfect warm mittens to hold him.

 The end 

Um, if anyone's interested with a JR/Nadeshiko epilogue, please email me and I'll come up with a oneshot ^^


	24. 24

_Dear JR,_

_       How are you? Are your limbs still intact? No, I'm not being morbid. It's just that by the tone of Aunt Tomoyo's recent letters, you had been frequently involved in school brawls. Had I still been there, I could have slammed your head against the concrete wall. If you just wanted to get pounded to pulp, you could have just let me or your mother do it._

_       Anyway, if you ask how I am coping here in my mother's new home, I would have to say that I love it here. My mother is a devout Christian, and she takes me with her to Sunday school. It's amazing! Maybe when I go to college, I'll pursue a degree on theology. What do you think? I know, I know, you're probably laughing at the idea of your tomboyish cousin wearing a nun's outfit. Believe me, I'm laughing too._

_       Right now, I'm saving my allowance so I can buy a ticket and visit you there in Tomoeda. I miss everyone! I know that I could always ask Mama for transportation money, but I still feel uncomfortable with her. I mean, it's been years since we last saw each other! But she's making it up for me by hanging out with me frequently, even if she just came home straight from the office._

_       About your question on the guys…well, there are boys who are stubborn and won't stop pestering me. But they're exception to the rules; majority of my guy friends here are real troupers. And about the boyfriend question…nope, I don't have one, even if almost all my girl classmates have not only one but *two* boyfriends! And if ever I do have one, I'll tell you. I'll introduce you to him. But that would go vice-versa, ok? I wanna meet your girlfriend too! I want to make sure that the girl would take care of you and be responsible for you, since maturity is not one of your fortes in life._

_       This topic reminded me of how many years had passed since I left Japan. I was just ten then…so that makes it six years! I miss Tomoeda! Italy is beautiful, don't get me wrong. My mother moving here is one of the best things that ever happened to me when I moved in with her, but still, nothing beats the idyllic beauty of my hometown._

_       Tomoeda is my home, because that is where my heart is…_

Eriol Hiiragizawa JR. looked at Nadeshiko's letter and sighed. This was her last letter to him, and it had been five years since then. The last thing he knew was his mother told him not to write to her anymore for she wouldn't be home much anyway. She would be staying in the nunnery's dormitory for her theological studies.

"Good lord, she's going to be a _nun_?!" he remembered exclaiming to his mother who, at her age of forty something, still looked thirty.

Tomoyo Hiiragizawa laughed. "Darling, of course not. Her mother just decided that it is the best place for her to study without being disturbed by—"

"—her suitors," finished Eriol Hiiragizawa, eyes twinkling. It was no secret anymore to the family that JR cared for the young woman…well, to the whole family but JR himself, that is.

"But she might get influenced to become a nun! A FREAKIN' NUN!!!" JR was very disturbed by the possibility. "She wouldn't be pestered by suitors, alright, but she's going to be single all her life!" 

"So what's wrong with that, Honey?" asked Tomoyo, smiling. "It's her choice."

"Not if I can't help it," he muttered, jogging up the stairs. He was going to call her right now and tell her that it would be the lousiest career move she would ever made.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nadeshiko, is it true? You're going to be a _nun?"_ he said the last word as if it was a deadly and contagious disease.

"No," said the voice on the other line, laughing. "JR, you're overreacting. I just wanted a place where it is tranquil and serene—"

"Then go to the bathroom, for pete's sake!" he snapped.

Her crisp laughter reverberated on the other line. "JR, if ever I do decide to become a nun, I would make sure that I have prayed for it and pondered on it carefully. Service to God is no simple matter. It demands wholehearted commitment."

"You can serve God without being a nun," he pointed out.

"That is why I said 'if', Eriol Hiiragizawa JR," she said, and he could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Please, Nadeshiko, don't go there. Mom said I won't be able to call you, and you would be available only on Christmas holiday—"

"We're growing up, JR," she said gently. "You know, you should look for other interests in life."

He felt himself blush from head to toe. To him, she made it sound as if his whole world revolved around her! With his bruised Hiiragizawa ego, he snapped, "Hell, I will! I don't care if you become Mother Teresa! Damn you!" He slammed the phone furiously.

And that was the last time that they had talked. She sent him this letter, but he didn't reply. Months later, he swallowed his pride and finally sent a letter of reply, but she didn't respond anymore.

And that was the end of their communication.

Now that he was twenty-one years old, whenever he looked back at his antics then, he would laugh at his immaturity. And within him, he wondered if Nadeshiko really did become a nun.

_Maybe I'll never know._

JR watched as the ball he kicked soared past the hands of the goalie, just as the buzzer sounded.

"WE WON!!!" his teammates yelled, hugging him happily and jumping around, just as their team's fans crowded around them happily.

He smiled. He never really liked sports back when he was young. He remembered it was Nadeshiko who was fascinated with the balls. He grinned wickedly at his thought.

But when Nadeshiko left, he started learning soccer in what he felt was a tribute to her. Later on, he became one of the star players of the school's soccer team.

_Boy, would she be surprised if she learns this. _He sighed. _If._

He was about to hit the showers when the cheerleaders blocked his way, letting out streams of praises. He mechanically pasted a smile on his face. He was too tired for this, but he had to endure this. In a way, he respected women, and would never do anything to humiliate them or hurt them, even if they could be pretty annoying.

_And that is the extent of her influence on me_, he thought wryly.

"Heads up!" yelled one of his teammates, Aki. The soccer ball sailed past his head and straight on the face of one of the cheerleaders.

"Damn you, Kinata!!!" yelled the victim, throwing her baton at him. Laughing, JR picked the ball up and hit it with all that he could, aiming it at the laughing culprit. Aki ducked, laughing hard. One of their teammates caught it and kicked it back to them, and a new game among the team began! The other team from the other college department could only laugh while shaking their heads in disbelief. At twenty-one, the guys from the Computer Science department still had a lot to grow up.

JR was enjoying the friendly battle when his eyes caught something…or someone. He turned to the left, then frowned. No one was there, but he was pretty sure someone was looking at him.

Nadeshiko's eyes sparkled as she picked up the long hem of her skirt and dashed down the stairs, clutching her traveling bag. Her Aunt Tomoyo was right; JR could already play a mean game of soccer!

She hurried towards the field, where she was planning to surprise her long-lost friend.

"Take this!!!" Aki kicked the ball back to JR, who caught it expertly with his head. He made it bounce on his forehead, then slammed it back to them when he got his momentum.

Aki was able to slam it back to him, only it lost its direction. JR watched as it buzzed past the side of his head. He laughed. "Nice try, Aki-"

He turned around and saw that the ball was going to slam on a nun heading their way!

Instinctively, he ran and dove on the nun, the ball barely missing her face by inches.

They tumbled down the grass, the nun below him, but his arms cushioning the back of her head and her spine from the injury. When he felt the impact cease, he opened his eyes, almost at the same time she opened hers.

And he found himself looking at the most beautiful tawny eyes he had ever seen, a pair of huge, expressive almond-shaped eyes that he thought belonged to only one special girl. Her lashes were long and naturally curled; he was sure, for he had seen his female classmates this intimately close before.

But that was beside the point.

He gulped when he felt his fingers itching to touch the delicate creaminess of her smooth cheek. She was as flawlessly beautiful as his mother, and he thought of his mother as the most beautiful woman in the world.

No way, he had never felt this way before…well, maybe once he did, but again, that was beside the point.

And the point was, she was a nun.

"Shit!" he cursed, looking down at the nun who stupidly ran across the field. "What were you thinking, Sister? This is not a convent garden, bloody Christ!"

"Thou shalt not use God's name in vain, JR," said the familiar voice. Her amber eyes met his own dark ones, twinkling familiarly.

His heart constricted. "Oh no…" Recognition dawned on him. Of course she was one in a million. He should have known.

"Oh yes," she said, fixing the wisp of hair that loosened from her headdress. "Is that how you welcome your long-lost tyrant, JR?"

"Shit!" He got up, just as his teammates crowded around them curiously, wondering what was taking him too long in helping a nun get up.

"Nadeshiko?" It was Aki who first recognized her. "Oh god…you're a NUN?!"

JR's forehead creased. "A nun? Nadeshiko—"

"A nun-in-training," she said sort-of-defiantly, looking at JR. "I have decided that I want to serve God—"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not yet a nun, and it is my Christmas vacation. When I come back to Italy, I would formally be adopted into the convent." She grinned, her proverbial naughty smile. "Don't look at me like I'm a sicko."

"But you are a sicko!" And with that, JR marched away, fuming.

"Well at least I'm a _mature_ sicko!" she quipped. She was about to follow him when Aki stopped her. She turned to him, eyes asking.

"He missed you terribly," said her former soccer playmate. "Maybe this christmas, you'll change your mind."

"He had grown to love me as a sibling he never had," she shrugged. "Of course he would miss me." She didn't want to touch the pointed reference he gave to her.

Because it was stupid.

They were cousins since forever. Of course he wouldn't miss her the way a man misses a woman…at least not the way she missed him…

Her cheeks flamed. "I-I'll see you guys later. I have to go and make sure the brat gets home with complete set of bones."

"'Kay," said Aki, giving her a thumbs up.

Nadeshiko struggled to run after JR while trudging on her bag. The man didn't look like he wanted to help her though.

"JR, wait up!" she yelled. "Be a gentleman and help me here!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm telling Aunt Tomoyo, and you won't get your allowance for this week!" she warned.

That got him. He turned around, frowning. He took her bag and hoisted it effortlessly over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise and admiration.

Where is that weak, asthmatic boy that I used to outrun every time? The one I push over the swing and order to push it for me for two straight hours? Heavens, he had grown so strong! Are those muscles I see?

"What are you looking at?" he asked, annoyed. He wasn't looking at her, but he could feel her staring at his back. He fought back the colors rushing to his face.

"Good Lord, I'm not a statue of a saint! Don't look at me like that!" he barked.

"You most certainly don't," she agreed. _St. Joseph don't have muscles as well toned as yours. _She quickly slapped herself inwardly with the thought.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" He finally turned around, glaring at her.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked back.

"I asked first!"

"Ladies first!"

"Shit, you're a nun!"

Her eyes looked at him questioningly. "A nun is a noble vocation. Are you an atheist?" 

"Hmp!" He turned around and began to walk away wordlessly, but she knew he was still mad.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA JUNIOR!!!" she yelled, making him stop.

Damn her, for she had the same effect on him as she used to back when they were still kids.

He was forced to turn around. "WHAT?!!"

"If you don't stop your impossible attitude, I'm going to get my bag from you and I'll go back to Italy, and you would never see me again!" she threatened.

Panic flashed in his eyes, but he kept quiet.

"Now will you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, just like when they used to have a confrontation.

"No," he mumbled.

"Alright," she said. "But don't take it out on me." Her voice softened. "It's been years since we last saw each other. We deserve something much better than this cold treatment, right?"

His eyes softened, and his voice dropped into a shy murmur. "I missed you."

She didn't hear it. "Come again?"

But he had already made an about face and was heading for the Hiiragizawa mansion. Nadeshiko shrugged; she still had two weeks to know what was eating him.

**tsuzuku**

 _ This is a three-part epilogue ^^_

_                      - syaowee_


	25. 25

Syao-chan says sorry for her delayed fic updates/ unanswered emails etc. etc. ^^ She is currently addicted to Ragnarok, and that online rpg is the receiver of her financial flow. When she gets her own I-net connection at home, maybe her fic updating will go back to normal.

*goes back to making her cute aco level up* 

"Welcome back, Nadeshiko!!!" Tomoyo warmly embraced the young lady when she and JR arrived.

"Hello Auntie!" She hugged her favorite aunt tightly, lovingly. It had been years since she last saw her, and she thought that Hiiragizawa Tomoyo didn't age a day. She was still as strikingly beautiful as she was back when she was eighteen, and it was not because of the wonders of medicine. It was her inner strength and grace, and of course, the love that her husband pampers her with.

"Why, look at you! You are almost as pretty as your aunt back when she was your age!" exclaimed Hiiragizawa Eriol, the mature version of JR. Nadeshiko's eyes twinkled; her uncle was a perfect picture of an old man with a young boy's heart, and not just any young boy, but an eighteen year old boy in love.

She looked at the couple and sighed. She wished she would have the same kind of love the two shares. A love for a lifetime, a love shared till death do them part.

"Come inside so you can rest. I had prepared hearty snacks for you two when Sakura-chan called awhile ago," said Tomoyo, leading the way into the mansion.

"Aunt Sakura knows she's here?" asked JR, frowning. 

"I slept in their house last night," Nadeshiko explained. 

"T-Then why are you making me carry your suitcases?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're staying with us."

"Why would I sleep here?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, for one thing, your things are here," he reminded her as he glared at her suitcase.

"I never said that the things inside those are mine," she laughed. "Actually, they contain my souvenirs from Italy for you guys."

"Oh." JR placed her things down. "Mine better be good."

"I would have bought you a life because you most certainly need it, but it wasn't for sale," she teased.

"Pity," he said simply. He opened the suitcase and took out the wrapped packages one after the other until he found the one with his name on it. He lifted it and inspected it curiously. He tried to rock it with his hands, but it didn't make a sound.

Nadeshiko groaned. "Don't worry, it's not a time bomb. Don't panic."

He rolled his eyes. Same old Nadeshiko, always irritating him with her quips. _She would be the last person I would imagine to be a nun._

"Besides, you have to open that on Christmas," she explained. "Along with everyone else."

"Well, have you got something that I can open _now_?" he wanted to know. He set aside the package and rummaged through her things.

She gestured to the door. "_That _would suffice. Go open it."

"Ha ha!" JR rolled his eyes, then went back to his scavenger hunt. The only thing he spotted was a Rubik's cube.

"Nadeshiko, snack is ready!" announced Tomoyo from the kitchen.

Nadeshiko got up. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She sweatdropped when she saw that he was solving it. He was seated on the floor, his dirty soccer uniform still unchanged. His whole attention was on the rotating piece of toy.

Her eyes softened as a mental image of the ten-year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa Junior rushed to her mind, that of JR tinkering with the parts of his Tamiya race car. The same familiar frown, the same thoughtful crease on his forehead, the same JR.

"Nadeshiko!" called Tomoyo again, entering the living room.

This snapped her out of her trance. She embarrassedly got up and cast an apologetic smile to her aunt's way. "Sorry, Auntie. I didn't hear you."

"No, you did," smiled the woman mysteriously. "But you weren't listening."

Eriol, who was standing behind his wife, could sense that the nakoudo mind of his wife was working again. But this time, he wouldn't object.

_Who am I to stand and obstruct the path of fate? _ he mused as he watched Tomoyo turn to him smilingly.

"So what made you consider training to be a nun?" asked Eriol as the four of them shared snacks in the dining room.

Nadeshiko delicately wiped her mouth with the table napkin and looked around the spacious room. It was kind of strange eating in this room without the presence of Yukito and Nakuru, but the two had moved to the city of Tokyo, where the former was working in its university as a librarian.

"You won't find the answers in our kitchen cupboard," said JR, who was silently all ears to what she would have to say.

"Oh, but I did," she said, her eyes on the label of a fiber-rich cereal. "It's good for my heart."

"What do you mean?" asked the Hiiragizawa junior.

"It makes me forget my problems."

"Never thought you were the escapist type."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Oh boy, did I ever."

Eriol sighed. "Will you two stop that? It's been years since your last meeting, and you should act your age now."

Tomoyo laughed as the two immediately quieted down. JR was still fuming, she knew. He was never the one to accept defeat easily, and his failure to make Nadeshiko change her mind about her vocation was probably getting into him.

"What's so funny?" Her son wanted to know.

"Everything." Tomoyo subtly changed the topic. "Hey Nadeshiko, since you will be spending your Christmas vacation here, maybe you should get started on sightseeing around Tomoeda. You must have missed the town."

"Oh, I did! Very much!" exclaimed Nadeshiko. "I wasn't able to sleep out of excitement nights before I arrived here."

"Pity. You should have prayed so you could sleep," said JR sarcastically.

Nadeshiko groaned. "Uncle Eriol, no offense, but I think your son is an Anti-Christ."

Eriol burst into laughter. "Thanks for the observation. I would look into that theory later on."

"Dad, you're supposed to be on my side! Don't you see the female conspiracy here?" complained the young man.

This time, Tomoyo joined in the laughter.

Rolling his eyes, JR continued his meal.

That night, Nadeshiko was seated in the balcony, reading the bible while JR was outside the house, practicing his soccer skills. Every other moment, he was stealing a glance at the young woman who suddenly decided to become a saint.

"Damn!" he muttered as he slammed the ball on his knee. "Damn her, does she have to rub it on my face that she's… a nun?" He caught the ball then threw it above him as strongly as he could. The ball landed on his target's lap.

"JR!!!" yelled Nadeshiko from the balcony.

He grinned, satisfied. "Sorry!" he yelled insincerely. "So the former star goalie of Tomoeda Elementary School has lost her touch already, huh?"

"I'm reading, do you mind?" Her pretty face appeared from the balcony.

For a moment, he could not reply. He kept staring at the amber eyes that had turned darker, more absorbing, because of the moonlight outlining her face. Her naturally tousled hair, now free of what seemed to him as a ridiculous hairdress, was freely dancing in the night breeze, making her beautifully surreal. Like a dream, perhaps.

"JR, hello? I'm talking to you, in case you haven't noticed!" she said, groaning.

_Hands- off! _ _She's a nun, bloody heavens, even your former cousin! _He barked to himself. He abruptly turned his back on her. "I bet you are afraid of the ball now," he said instead.

"Well, you'll lose the bet then," said Nadeshiko. "Because I –know- that I still am better than you are."

He turned to her, grinning. "I know a challenge when I hear one."

It was her turn to gasp. That heart-melting boyish grin made her heart ache familiarly…

She pasted a confident smile on her face. "Let's play ball!"

It was quite a sight to see—he and Nadeshiko running up and down the grassy field in their pajamas, trying to take the ball from each other—but he didn't care. He was enjoying too much.

His eyes went to the happily shrieking Nadeshiko. His eyes softened.

She grew lovelier over the years, and he still couldn't get over the fact. He knew she was cute back when they were ten, but her tomboyish appearance hid her loveliness.

And now, like a full-bloomed flower of her namesake, Nadeshiko was beautiful beyond words.

He gulped a little. He had never imagined a woman to be sexy while wearing a plain cotton PJ, but why was he suddenly feeling…well…

_Shit! She was your cousin years ago! Stop thinking like this!_

JR nearly gasped audibly when Nadeshiko appeared beside him and kicked the ball away from his foot. She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't let your thoughts wander, JR. We are having a ball game!"

It was only a quarter of a second when she stepped so intimately close to him, but the scent of her floral shampoo lingered. His fists clenched. _Eriol Hiiragizaw Junior, SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"I'm going to get you!!!" JR snapped back into action and dashed for the ball.

He had to admire her footwork though; she was still as tricky as ever with the ball handling.

"You'll have to work for the ball!" she yelled back. She kicked the ball to and fro her feet, her eyes on JR's feet trying to take the ball from her possession. Her concentration was on the ball, so she didn't notice how JR's face changed as he stepped closer to her until it was mere inches that were separating them.

Nadeshiko frowned when JR stopped moving. She looked up, and her heart jumped. How did she and JR get this close?

She tried to bypass him, but his hand grabbed her shoulder.

"J-JR?" she stammered. The trace of amusement on his face was gone. He was so somber, so serious. She silently wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Is something wrong?" she asked gently. Maybe they needed to talk.

"Everything is," he said huskily. "But it feels so right."

"W-What subject matter is the topic of our discussion?" she asked nervously.

"I don't want you to be a nun," he blurted out.

She arched an eyebrow. "It's not the end of the world if I become a nun. You can visit me and I can visit you—"

"You don't understand!" Frustration was visible in his dark, deep-set eyes.

"Then make me!" she shouted back, her patience having reached its end too. She had it with his brattiness—

_Oh my! _ Her eyes flapped wide open in surprise. JR had grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right there and then, under the moonlight, inside the secluded garden.

She tried to pull away, shaking her head. "J-JR, n-no…" But her protest sounded weak, even to her own ears.

"Nadeshiko," he said softly. He cupped her face with his hands and bent his head lower. "Please give me this moment, then you can…you can slap me, or shout at me, or punch me afterwards. Please, Nadeshiko, I beg you…"

Her eyes shook. No, how could she say no, when her heart was crying out that she wanted it too?

His lips touched hers once more, tentatively, gingerly, as if she was made of porcelain.

_JR…_ She felt her hands entwine themselves around his neck. She wanted to kiss him back!

Her mind and her heart battled, but eventually, her heart won (or did she make it win?). She was going to take this one moment of complete insanity.

She wanted this too. She longed for this too.

His kiss deepened, until finally she had no choice but to let go and respond to his fire in wild abandon.

For a moment, time stood still for them. Right and wrong disappeared, circumstances vanished. It was only him, her, and that one special kiss.

They were both lying down on the grass, looking up at the stars. Both were quiet, preoccupied with their thoughts.

Nadeshiko heard him sigh deeply. She did the same.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-You can start punishing me already," he said quietly. 

"Huh?"

He used his arms as his pillow. "I…I kissed you. It was taboo."

"You're not my cousin," she pointed out.

"B-But… you're…"

"Shut up."

"No." He got up determinedly and looked at her. "I don't want you to be mad at me…it will make me feel awful…" His cheeks flushed. "I mean…"

"JR…" She wished with all his heart that he would just stop talking. He was just making her feel worse.

"But I want you to know that I carry no regrets." His eyes twinkled. "I have been meaning to do that since I saved you from the soccer ball in the field awhile ago."

_Oh! _ Her cheeks flamed. "JR…"

He turned serious. "OK, OK, I'm shutting up." He lied down again, and both of them were quiet for some time, looking up at the night sky.

"W-Was I…your first kiss?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry. Did my inexperienced lips disappoint you?" she asked wryly.

"Not at all." His smile was that of complete, utter delight. "It wasn't bad…for a nun-in-training."

Silence.

"So what now?" Nadeshiko.

"What _is _now?" JR.

Silence once more.

She turned to face him at the exact moment he looked at her.

"JR…maybe, we just missed each other. We were close when we were young," she said suddenly. "M-Maybe…that was it."

His heart refused, but he didn't speak his thoughts out loud. 

"JR…let's forget about this," she said shakily. "I'm going…I'm most definitely going to be a nun."

It sounded like a nuclear bomb to him, but his face remained carefully passive.

"OK," he managed to say. He got up and faced her, eyes shaking. "A…Are you sure you…you won't change your mind? A-Are you really going to be a nun?"

Her fists clenched. "Y-Yes, JR."

"I see." He helped her up, but his touch was not as passionate as it was awhile ago. "Well, _oyasumi nasai, _cousin."

"Good night too, JR," she bade as she disappeared into the darkness. "Sweet dreams."

But inwardly, they both knew better. No one was getting any sleep tonight.

**tsuzuku**


	26. finale

"What are you doing, JR?" Tomoyo asked her ten-year-old son as she watched him place half of his allowance into a cookie jar half-filled with coins. 

He looked at his mother straight in the eye. "Since you wouldn't give me the money I need to buy an airplane ticket and you also don't want me to use the Clow cards anymore, I figured out that for me to see Nadeshiko again, I'm on my own."

_"On your own?"_

_"Yeah. It's all up to me if I would see her or not." He grinned proudly at himself. "I will save all my allowance to buy an airplane ticket so I can go see her."_

_"Oh." Pleasant surprise crossed her beautiful face as she looked at her son. "JR…"_

_"Boy, would she ever be surprised!" he said excitedly. "Irresponsible, immature Eriol Hiiragizawa Junior was able to come up with his own gameplan to see her again!"_

JR stiffened when he met Tomoyo standing by the glass door connecting the garden and the living room. Her face was drawn in sadness, and the way she looked at him…he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't have played soccer outside. It's too chilly," she said quietly.

He gulped. His mother knew; his mother witnessed what just happened between him and Nadeshiko! He tore his gaze away from her guiltily. "G-Goodnight."

"JR, wait, we have to talk—"

"Not now, Mom. I'm tired—"

"JR, please…"

He turned to her, eyes pleading. "Mom…"

"You kissed her," she said breathlessly.

He groaned, then leaned against the wall. "Well, so what? She's not my cousin…it isn't incest."

"I know, but still, you should have thought over the matter before doing that," said Tomoyo, choosing her words carefully. "Things are just so complicated…"

"Complicated?" He laughed dryly. "Mom, she is the loveliest, sweetest, most beautiful thing in the world and the only way I can express it is through kissing her. It's not complicated."

"Sit down, JR. I'll explain." Tomoyo sat down the couch wearily. She was debating as to how to break the news that Sakura gave her over the phone awhile ago. She knew though that no matter how much gentleness she uses, it would still end up breaking her son's young heart.

He looked at her, then hesitantly settled on the couch beside her.

"Let me start by saying that when Nadeshiko called to say that she was staying here for the holiday, I was as clueless as you are as to her real reason for staying here. I wanted to talk to her mother, but she didn't let me." The Hiiragizawa mistress turned her gaze at the window outside. "I was in doubt, but hey, I know that this will most definitely please my son, so I agreed. I was even planning to matchmake you two…"

JR frowned, trying to control the blush spreading on his face. "I don't see anything awful about that."

"But Sakura called me up…" Tomoyo looked at her son, eyes welling up with tears. "She interrogated Nadeshiko the night she slept with them, and they found out something."

"W-Which is?" JR asked, preparing himself silently for the worst. _But surely, nothing can be worse than the knowledge that Nadeshiko is going to be a nun, right?_

The mother inhaled shakily before opening her mouth.

Nadeshiko trembled underneath her blankets as she remembered how it was like when JR held her in his arms for the shortest eternity she knew in her lifetime. When time stood still, when her thoughts froze, and yet her body and soul fluttered in life, one with her beating heart.

It was a miracle. There was no other word to describe that brief sweet torture.

And that same torture she would bring with her dreams tonight, for tomorrow, she knew something. She would not spend Christmas here anymore.

"Goodnight JR." At the last moment, Tomoyo's courage failed. She would never have the guts to hurt her son, not in any way.

Her son looked troubled. "Mom…"

"Don't ask," she whispered, voice tight. "Don't ask; it will only ruin the happiness." With that, she turned her back on him, leaving the young man in confusion.

Crying, she made her way to the master's bedroom, where Eriol was seated on the study table, reading something. He looked up when the door opened. When he saw her, he got up quietly and reached for her. She instantly melted into his arms, sobbing.

"I…I can't do it…" she cried. "He'll hurt badly…oh God, he would be hurt…"

He crushed her in his arms, soothing her. "It can't be helped," he said quietly. "But Tomoyo…he's old enough for pain. You can't be always there to protect him from it, or how else would he grow strong?"

"Y-You don't understand…" she choked. "My son…I would rather die than see him pained…Eriol, I can't do it…I can't say it…"

"Ssh," he hushed gently, helping her to settle on the bed. He rocked her comfortingly, making her calm down. "I feel the same way," he said softly. "But Hon, he'll hurt more if he finds out about it later, and not from us."

Tomoyo hiccupped. She could see her husband's point. She looked up at him, and was met by the wise, blue eyes of her spouse. Her eyes softened. Decades passed, and still, he was, in her eyes, still the handsomest, wisest, and kindest man in the world.

"We'll tell him tomorrow," he decided firmly. "OK?"

She nodded, and he bent down to kiss her still wet cheeks, drying her tears. "Now hush, or you'll break your dear husband's heart," he said in the still same gentle firmness.

Eriol smiled at her lovingly. Old age didn't take away how he looks at his wife—the sweetly feisty eighteen years old nakoudo who slyly caught his heart even without arming herself with arrows. His voice turned husky. "I love you.

"Don't I know it?" she asked back, eyes shining. "Although our attempts on baby-making were futile…"

"It made us love Eriol Hiiragizawa Junior more," he said, dismissing her troubles on her past miscarriages. "I want children…but I want a family more…and you two are wonderful already."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." She rested her head against his strong chest, its heartbeat soothing her own. She was no longer afraid of what would happen tomorrow. All will be well, as Sakura puts it.

"LEAVING?!! TODAY?!!!"

Tomoyo froze in the middle of the stairs when she heard her son's absolutely furious voice boom in the living room.

She went to the source of the voice and found her son engaged in another verbal fight with Nadeshiko. An ordinary scene reminiscent of their childhood days, but circumstances were different today. Tomoyo bit her lip as she watched from the doorway.

Nadeshiko's face was a picture of calmness. "I wasn't supposed to sleep here anyway. I need to go to Okaasan's house, you know—"

"We made plans last night over dinner that we're going to see the town together!" he protested. "We had agreed on this already, hadn't we?"

"Yes, but—"

"Yes, but I kissed you, is that it?" he bellowed, a second too late in realizing his folly. 

Nadeshiko's eyes widened, and he knew why. He turned around, and just as he thought, his mother was standing by the doorway, watching them.

"No use having quarrels for breakfast," said Tomoyo, trying to compose a cheerful face. "Let's eat." With that, she headed for the kitchen.

"A-Aunt Tomoyo…" Nadeshiko wanted to follow her, but JR blocked her way.

"Eat later. We'll talk first." He pulled her out of the house, towards the garden.

"JR!!!" She struggled to set herself free from his grasp, but to no avail. His muscles weren't there for nothing.

Soon, they were in the hidden part of the garden, away from his parents. JR turned to her. "OK, listen, Nadeshiko. Once and for all, we'll settle this. Last night…last night was wonderful. Last night was a dream come true for me. I do not give a damn if you think it's all one hell of crappy labial pressure, but let me tell you that my life will never be the same again, thanks to you!!!"

She blinked, her eyes wide in puzzlement. At the same time, her eyes were searching and asking.

"Hell, don't look at me like that!!!" he barked. 

"W-Why?" she asked.

He roughly pulled her to him and kissed her hard, but beneath its roughness was unmistakable passion, a fire that was threatening to swallow them both whole. And she knew, the flame took her in.

"T-That's why," he said gruffly, releasing her.

She touched her lips shakily, not knowing what kind of effect it was giving the young man. His eyes gazed reverently at her soft, moist lips. _I did that,_ he thought not without pride.

"You'll go back to Aunt Sakura's house later," he said authoritatively. "For now, we'll go around Tomoeda. It's the pre-Christmas fever, and we'll have lots of fun things to do."

And for all her guts, all Nadeshiko could do was nod meekly to Eriol Hiiragizawa Junior's orders.

Although puzzled why his parents weren't as enthusiastic as they were last night about the idea of touring Nadeshiko in Tomoeda, he was thankful nevertheless, because they allowed them.

"Go home as soon as possible," his mother couldn't resist saying. "It's chilly."

"We have jackets and scarves, Mom," said JR pointedly, rolling his eyes. "I'm even wearing one with my name embroidered on it." It was one of Hiiragizawa Tomoyo's idiosyncrasies—leaving her embroidered signature on every piece of clothing that both her husband and son own. It was a sign of them being _her _property. His dad loved it, but standing in the doorway with Nadeshiko looking at the accursed embroidery, JR decided that he…loved it less.

"Take care!" bade Tomoyo, planting a kiss on his forehead, then smiling at Nadeshiko.

That afternoon, exhausted from the Christmas shopping, dining, and skating, the two trudged home. JR would have invited her to see the Christmas play tonight, but Nadeshiko looked pale and fatigued already, so he took the initiative of ending their memorable day. The two passed by the penguin slide, and both of them stood there wordlessly.

"Let's sit by the swings," they said at the same time, then paused. They laughed at the same time too.

"Okaasan told me that it was here when Otoosan comforted her when she was still crying over Yukito's rejection," Nadeshiko narrated as they were sitting idly in the swing set.

"I saw that too, when we used the Return card, remember?" he asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Both you and Aunt Sakura had a thing for Yukito, though for the life of me, I do not know why."

"Ask Otoosan." Her eyes twinkled. "But he'll kill you first before you know the answer."

He grinned. His Uncle Li still blushes madly whenever his dad brings up the topic on his once-upon-a-time attraction to Yukito Tsukishiro.

"You still like Yukito?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Don't tell me…you're jealous?" she kidded.

He looked at her challengingly. "What if I tell you I am?"  
Her smile vanished. She got up all of a sudden, face flushed. "L-Let's go home. Aunt Tomoyo is right… it _is _chilly. A-And Okaasan must be worried already. Let's call it a day, shall we?"

"With pleasure." With a single step, he was standing right in front of her. The next thing she knew, his lips claimed hers once more.

She wanted to push him away, slap him back to his senses. But she lost grab of her own wits, and all she wanted to do was to keep this incredible feeling.

When their lips parted, she was surprised to see his eyes shining in happiness.

"Nadeshiko…when I was a kid, I told myself that if love is like my mom and dad's mushiness, I would rather be alone. But now, I realized that love is all about you, and I couldn't stay away from love." His voice was laced with so much affection that it was all she could do not to break down and cry. " I love _love_, and it's all because of you." His voice cracked, but he continued anyway. "I love you, Nadeshiko. I've kept that in my heart since we were kids, but now, it has to find its voice, or I might lose you. And I don't want that to happen. I care for you too deeply."

"JR…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh good Lord…"

"You won't be a nun, because I say so. I love you, and I want you here, right here in my arms." But this order sounded more like a desperate plea, begging her. He hugged her tightly. "Just here…don't go, Nadeshiko."

Like a dam exploding, she broke into tears too. She hugged onto him, like a lifesaver. Yes, she wanted that of all the things in the world. She loved him too. Dearly.

She tried to open her eyes to look at him, but all she saw was darkness, and she felt herself falling… helplessly falling…

Tomoyo and Eriol rushed down the hospital hallway and barged into Room Fifty-eight. There they found JR seated beside the sleeping figure of Nadeshiko.

"Leukemia," said JR emotionlessly. He was utterly drained of emotions, after all those hassles on getting her to a hospital, then the batteries of tests, and finally the doctor's diagnosis.

Tomoyo froze, and she felt Eriol hug her.

"And she's dying." Finally, he looked up at his parents. "Blood transfusion helped her this time, but the doctor warned me that it wouldn't last long. It can't go on like this forever." His face aged scores of years, out of fatigue.

His mother finally found her voice. "JR…she inherited this from her biological mother. Sakura told me that Nadeshiko's mother just died recently because of the same cause."

She heard him curse under his breath, and she had to suck breath into her lungs painfully to keep control of her own rampage of emotions.

At last, he looked up again. "Is it…hopeless?"

"It's beyond medical means," said Eriol. "Bone marrow operation can help, but the odds of finding one that will work for her…only her family would have that, and the last of her family members died already,"

JR got up frantically. "T-Then let's forget medicine. T-The clow cards…the cards will help!"

"JR…" Tomoyo bit her lip as she looked at the look of pure pain on her son's face.

Eriol shook his head. "None will help. I'm sorry."

"Y-Your power then!" This time, the young man was shouting now. "Use your magic, Dad! Save her!"

"Not even the most powerful magic in the world can stop death. It's inevitable," he said, voice devoid of emotion.

"She will not die!" JR clenched his fist in anger. "I –love- her, Dad, and I will not let her die!"

"What will you do?" his father asked.

JR was stunned. What would he do?

Nadeshiko opened her eyes and found JR looking at her lovingly. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, clasping her weak hand.

"I feel great," she said, eyes twinkling.

His heart wrenched. She was so pale and fragile…

"So now you know…" she said. "I wasn't planning to tell you this. I thought vacation here will make me better, but I guess that's wistful thinking on my part."

"Don't you have any plans of telling me this?" he asked. When he saw her shake her head, his eyes looked hurt, "None at all?" he asked.

She grinned. "I know that you're a crybaby. I want my last days to be about happiness. That was what was on my mind when the doctor told me this months ago."

"Am I happy now?" he asked, obviously suffering. "Damn, I couldn't do anything to help you…"

"I'm not asking for help, JR," she said quietly. "And you made me so happy… that is more than enough. More than anything I can ever ask for."

"I asked Dad to help you…"

"I refuse," she said softly.

He looked shocked. "Nadeshiko!"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "JR…I'm so tired…for the past two months, it had been endless bouts of medicines and chemotherapy for me. I'm so drained…"

"But you need them to be well!" he protested. "And you will be well, Nadeshiko. You _have _to!"

"It's hopeless," she whispered. "JR, more than my physical pain, I don't want you to be hurt with false hopes. Medicines will not save me. I can feel it here." She gestured to her heart.

"D-Don't say that," he said, voice cracking yet again. "H-How can you say such thing? Why will you leave me? We spent many years apart, and this is the only time that we can be together, and still, you will go?"

"Together…but with you constantly plagued by my sickness?" She shook her head. "No, I don't want to live our lives like that. I would rather remember that my last moments were spent with the people I love, not in an enclosed cell of radiation." A tear rolled down her cheeks. "Forgive me for being selfish, but I want to die my way."

"Damn you!" he hissed, hugging her tightly. "Damn you, find your will to live! I still want to love you tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the tomorrows that will follow! Damn you, Nadeshiko, you have to live!"

"Please, JR… don't do this to me," she said. "I had already decided on this long ago, on the day I was diagnosed with this disease. Don't…make me hope again. It hurts…"

"I love you, and if what it will take to show you this is to hurt you, I will." He smiled through his tears. "Flower, you will live. You must."

Nadeshiko sobbed. "I want to be a nun…I want to use that as a protection against loving you more deeply everyday, because I know that in the end of my battle, I will only lose. But…But…" She hugged him back. "I love you, JR. I will live. I will ask God not to take me just yet. Not yet, not now." She clasped her rosary around her neck. "Knock, and the door will open. If not, the windows will. I'll ask then."

He nodded. "You do that." He kissed her cheeks lovingly. "From now on, it will not be your fight alone. It will be ours."

Christmas day, some eight days after that fateful day in the hospital, JR sat on his bed, clothes rumpled, face unshaven. On his lap was a wrapped gift, the one Nadeshiko gave him on her first day in Tomoeda.

He recalled that two days ago, just before she surrendered her last breath to the Creator, she asked him not to forget to open her Christmas gift for him. And that she loved him dearly, wherever she may be.

Sobbing, his trembling fingers unwrapped the gift, careful not to tear the wrapper.

Revealed was a small, tattered notebook. When he opened it, he realized what it was.

Her diary! 

He sat down and began to read through the pages.

…JR was as usual, a pain in the you-know-what. I was just merely playing soccer with Aki-kun, and he blew up, JUST LIKE THAT! Can't you get any stupider than THAT?!! Gah!!

_But I admit, it is kind of cute having him act like a jealous boyfriend. I swear, he looked really, REALLY homicidal awhile ago! Yeah, I know, this is taboo, but I have this feeling…I don't know…I don't see him as my cousin. I really don't. Which is crazy, for I know that no matter how impossible he is, he's got Uncle Eriol's aura and Aunt Tomoyo's gorgeous jet-black hair, not to mention the Clow magic too._

_Darn, I'm nuts._

And as he progressed through the pages, he realized that almost all of the entries were about him! In here, he read how she lived in Hong Kong, how she coped with her new life.

…it is scary to live here, away from the things and people I've grown used to love. School was hell, as usual. JR would be very handy here. He may be a class-A brat, but at least I know, he would never let anyone push me around.

And then, there were moments of pensiveness…

JR still hadn't answered my mails. I guess he's still mad with Mama's decision to send me to the convent. But how can I tell him that Mom is going someplace for her chemotherapy, and that no one will be around to supervise me? I guess I have a lot of things to ask God tonight.

Then, the fateful day that turned her whole life around…

My mother died of leukemia. I was actually more relieved than sorry that she passed away. I was just so happy that she journeyed back home, and that she's happier where she is right now. I think she suffered enough already.

_The doctor talked with me today and asked to conduct tests on me too._

_He just called up and told me that I too, was positive with blood cancer._

_The first person that crossed my mind then was JR, and how he wouldn't like this when he learns about this._

By the end of the dog-eared diary, his tears wouldn't stop flowing. He read of her plans to enter the convent and just spend the rest of her life as a nun. She planned that just as Christmas was nearing, but in the last minute, obeyed the insistent whispers of her heart to go back home…to Tomoeda…where her heart was.

He leaned against the headboard, hugging the diary to his heart. He was going to cry his all tonight…so tomorrow, when he visits Nadeshiko's grave, he wouldn't look pathetic.

He recalled what Nadeshiko told him before she passed away.

We won the battle, JR. My body may have died, but my sickness didn't crush my soul. You saved me by giving me back the will to live again. Your love gave me back my life. For that, I can never thank you enough.

_I just feel sad that this didn't happen earlier…I'm not sorry that my life has to end so soon, but that I waited far too long to begin it._

_I will wait for you up there. But for the meantime…enjoy kicking ass here in this world. And don't forget to open my Christmas gift, ok? I love you so, Eriol Hiiragizawa Junior. Deeply._

---

Tomoyo looked at the Nakoudo card she was holding, smiling. "This card is so powerful…"

"Hmm?" Eriol looked up from his book. "Hon, don't mess with the cards."

"Shut up!" She grinned at him, then turned her attention back at the card. "It stood witness to so many love stories…some ended happy, some not, but all of them were moments to cherish." She placed the card back on the clow deck. "It is magic all by itself."

"I think you're one heck of a magic too, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa," he said, smiling sexily.

"Oh good heavens!" She rolled her eyes. "My hair grayed already…I have wrinkles…"

"But you still take my breath away."

"Oh no, not with your mushy lines again! JR will puke when he hears that one!"

"He's worse, actually."

"It's not like you taught him anything substantial." She grinned cheekily. "Anyway…"

"I resent that!" He grinned. "Remember Eriol Hiiragizawa the Third?" He was referring to their menopause baby. Just when she thought she was never going to have a child again, Eriol didn't give up. All the rooms of the mansion vouched for that, especially the bathroom…

Her cheeks turned red. "What about him?" she said.

"Now the boy's got kids as beautiful as our own second son," said Eriol. "Our grandkids are like angels."

Her eyes shook. "Just when I thought he would never love again…" She saw how JR suffered when Nadeshiko died, but eventually, he moved on, found a new love, and started a family.

"Love is a miracle, a mystery we could never, ever answer." He hugged her. "Let's leave it that way, ok, dear Nakoudo?"

"'Kay," she said. "Oh, where's Third now?" It was their nickname for the menopause child.

"Far, far away…from us…" Her husband was starting to kiss her more urgently.

"H-He'll be home anytime from school…"

"We'll lock him outside…"

"Eriol!!!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, alright. Lock the door…and hurry up!"

And that was when Fourth was created.

But of course, narrating more lives would make this story grow too lengthy.

And this chapter alone was four thousand words long…the longest I had ever made for a single chapter update.

Tee-heee…*syao-chan grins* Thanks for reading Nakoudo, Matchmaker (yes, there's supposed to be a comma there! ^^). Cheers! This didn't go on hiatus!!!

*goes back to playing Ragnarok*

** the end**


End file.
